The World Will Be Watching
by msdarkholme
Summary: No Quater Quells 75th Hunger Games Effie reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, heads to the microphone "Primrose Everdeen" Prim makes her way to the stage bravely, all I can do is just watch. "Any Volunteers?" Effie asks. I think someone, anyone. But no one does, I jump up, "I volunteer!" "Katniss, your a Victor, You can't volunteer" Effie says. "Watch Me" I tell her
1. Chapter 1

Last night the capital announced a competition for my wedding dresses to compete against each other. I'd much rather have them fighting to the death than me. All of Panem will be voting for their favorite. It's just one more thing in my life that I have no control or say over. Ever since I won the Hunger Games last year it seems more and more like I actually lost. Katniss Everdeen, the self reliant hunter from District 12 never left that arena, Victor Everdeen pawn of the capitol did.

I take the short walk over to Haymitch's house this morning. Peeta and I are meeting him to go over mentor business; I say business because I'm really not sure what kind of training Haymitch is actually going to give to us today. Normally he is so wasted on white liquor that for him to actually train us would be a miracle. In past conversations he may give us a tip or two but then his conversation will veer off into an entirely different direction, most of it slurred and barely recognizable as human speech. But Peeta and I are now expected to take up the reins as mentors' to the tributes of District 12 and it seems as much as I don't want the job, I am determined to be good at it.

I walk into Haymitch's house which is right next door to mine in Victor's Village. Peeta is already here speaking to Haymitch in the living area. Haymitch, no surprise has a bottle in hand but still is sober, well that's a stretch. He's not fall over drunk, but coherent, ready to advise and teach.

"Hi, Katniss" Peeta welcomes me "I saved you a seat" he says as he pats the cushion on the couch next to him.

"Hey" I return with a smile as I take the seat next to him.

"I saw your dresses last night on TV. You looked gorgeous." He says

"Thanks." I say shying away from the flattery a little bit. "You should have turned the TV off. Don't you know the groom isn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding?" I say joking back at him.

"Well I still don't know which one it will be so I think it's still okay" he says.

I nod my head in agreement and grab his hand that had been fidgeting in his lap for the last minute. I wrap my fingers around his and just let him hold my hand in his lap. He smiles and this seems to reaffirm or relax him a little bit. The last few months since the Victory Tour and our wedding engagement things have been awkward between us. No, let me extend that. Ever since he proclaimed his love for me in front of all of Panem things have been a little awkward between us. But especially since the end of the games when I thought life would go back to normal and he thought otherwise.

But the Capitol won't let my life return to normal, hence Peeta and I getting married. I make that sound so terrible when I think that to myself. Like Peeta is below me or something. He's really not, not at all. In fact I'm the one who's emotionally stunted in the love area of the brain. Peeta is a wonderful man and I have feelings for him no doubt. It's just…. I don't even have the words for it in my thoughts. Maybe it's the pressure, that I have to marry him, or else. I tend to screw things up and if I screw this up, the 'or else' is that a lot of people I care for end up dead.

"Glad you could make it sweetheart" Haymitch says with his usual dry sarcasm.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a few minutes late. My mother needed me to go get some supplies. What did I miss?" I ask to really either of them.

"O, Nothing too important. I was just trying to impart some life saving advice to District 12's new mentors." says Haymitch again with the dry sarcasm. Apparently he's more drunk than I initially thought.

I sneer at him but decide it's not worth starting a 'Who can be more snotty' competition with him and just say "I am all ears, learn me up."

"Well, I guess we were talking about your duties. I will be supervising you two this year through out the Reaping and all of the games but for the most part I'm going to leave everything up to you. I'm going to give you advice when you need it and teach you how to schmoose sponsors. Peeta your skills tend to lean more toward the sponsors. So I imagine we'll be spending most of our time together after the games start. Katniss, when it comes to the sponsors, maybe you should just let Peeta and me do the talking. You'll pick it up over the years but at first you should just do a lot of observation." Says Haymitch

"Hey! That's not fair to say. I mean, maybe I'll be good." I say

Then both Peeta and Haymitch look at me as if I'm delusional.

Catching their drift in a much softer voice I say "Well, I could be." Okay, so I suck at words. I briefly remember Haymitch trying to prepare me for my interview last year when he called me 'sullen and hostile' and that I had about as much charm as a dead slug. Maybe it is best I steer clear of the sponsors.

"Listen, it's okay that Peeta takes charge with the sponsors. Your job is going to be more in prepping the Tributes. You have the survival skills and cleverness that are going to be crucial to their survival. You're going to be constantly monitoring the games, keeping track of tributes and obstacles, plus you're going to have to reign in Mr. Sensitive here." Haymitch says as he points to Peeta. "Whenever a tribute is thirsty or in need of something this guy is going to want to deliver. You can't let him do that. You'll use up all the sponsor money and then won't have anything to send when it's actually crucial."

As I'm listening to Haymitch I know that this is where my skill set lies but the task seems utterly daunting. I can't imagine teaching a tribute everything I know about survival and hunting over the course of less than a week. It took me many years to pick up the skills I have. And I only did because I had to, to provide for my family. Right now I'm imagining trying to teach a tribute like Peeta about hunting, gathering, and tracking. This was not going to be easy. Peeta has never stepped a foot beyond the District 12 fence, never shot anything, and he's certainly never gone hungry. Most children in District 12 are just not prepared for an event like the Hunger Games. But I suppose outside of career tributes no one really is.

I nod my head to Haymitch taking in my responsibilities but there is no hiding the terror in my face. Haymitch and Peeta both see it. Peeta gives my hand a squeeze for support and says "Don't worry; you'll be the best mentor ever. I promise. And I know what Haymitch said about me is probably true. So when it comes to the games I will do my honest best to trust your instincts. I mean it was you who got us out last year."

Haymitch begins again "So let's start at the beginning I guess, The Reaping. You don't really have to do much there. We show up about an hour early to the Justice Building, greet the Capitol Escort, Effie, who you know. Which by the way, after last years games turned down a promotion to District 1 in order to stay with you two. She apparently feels since you will be taking over as mentors "that big, big things will be happening for District 12" Haymitch says mimicking Effie's capitol enthusiasm. "At the Justice Building we take pictures, smile pretty for the cameras, yadda yadda, take the stage, and Effie takes it from there. After the Reaping you can greet your tributes either at the Justice Building briefly, or wait until we board the train. That's where I normally meet them I guess as you should know, less cameras and usually by then they've calmed down enough to at least speak coherently. In the Justice Building most are still so high on the emotions that they're either in a state of shock, or crying,… or both "

As Haymitch begins saying all of this stuff so matter of factly I can't help but get a little irritated by his insensitivity. Maybe it's just been so long since it happened to him that he's distanced himself from it, that and a lot of alcohol to drown it from his mind. I remember last year when this was all happening to me. The emotions boiling up to the surface were so overwhelming. I mean going off to the Hunger Games is a death sentence for most people and you have to treat it that way. Say your goodbyes and do your best to have fail safes set for your family, like when I knew Gale would provide food for my sister and mother.

When I look at Haymitch I can't help but feel empathy for him. He's had to carry this burden for 24 years all on his own. And then I pray I don't end up like him 24 years from now, so burned out by the bloodshed and politics that surround the games that being sober is a nightmare. But then I remember why I won't end up like him. I have Peeta. I know I will lose tributes, that is just a fact. But when I do I will have Peeta there to help carry the burden, to help me rebuild. We will be each others support systems.

"Once we reach the Capitol you both should know generally how this will go. When you're able to, impart as much survival advice as you both can. Try to make them realize what their skills might be if they haven't figured out where their strengths lie. And when the Games start I'll be there for both of you when you need advice." Haymitch must be calling this meeting to an end as he begins heavily downing the clear liquor in his bottle.

Peeta looks at me and asks if I am ready to go. Absolutely, it's a lot to take in a morning conversation. That every year for the rest of my life, (or at least until we have trained other victors to do our jobs) 2 lives will be in our hands. Children will be looking to Peeta and me for the advice and the training that will save their lives.

Peeta walks me home and I invite him inside. My mother is in the kitchen working on some sort of medical concoction. I don't have the healers' touch like her. My sister Prim inherited most of my mother's skill sets, healing and caring, while I inherited most of my father's, hunting and being the provider. My mother greets Peeta and asks if he would like any tea. Peeta says thank you but he will pass and we both go into the living room to discuss our new found duties as mentors.

"Do you think we'll be any good?" I ask Peeta

"Definitely, We'll have the longest winning streak ever in the history of the Games" Peeta says with a laugh but then continues "It's going to be hard, I mean even in best case scenario we are going to lose half of our tributes because I really don't see the Capitol letting 2 tributes leave the arena ever again."

"No, not after what happened last year." I agree.

"But what I do know Katniss is that we will do everything we can to get one of our tributes out alive every single year. There are going to be years that we fail, but those are just the odds. I know it's going to be hard but we can't take it personally when it goes wrong because we have to remember there are 11 other mentors trying to accomplish getting their tribute home alive as well." Peeta finishes.

"Your right, I guess" I agree. It's terrible to think but our tributes aren't anymore deserving of being Victor than any other tribute in the games. Then briefly I think except for the Careers, but immediately feel guilty for it. I continue with "I can barely walk by the school without thinking about who our tributes might be. It's all so unfair. I look at them and I find myself eying them up, taking mental notes about which ones were the fastest runners or best on the monkey bars. Do you ever think those things?"

"I definitely wonder who it will be. I mean, we know so many of them. If we hadn't have been Reaped last year we'd still be in school with the higher grades. I have a lot of friends who still have 2 or 3 years left of eligibility. I can't stand thinking about the younger ones who still have all 7 years left. They are too young to be thrust into a battle against 16, 17, and 18 year olds." Peeta says.

This makes me think about Prim instantly and Peeta notices. "Katniss?" he says softly.

"It's just that she was drawn last year and she only had one name in the bowl. But it was still her. Prim will have twice as many names in the Reaping bowl this year. And she has a President who hates her sister. What if President Snow rigs the drawing to have Prim's name pulled again?" I am fighting off tears now.

Peeta tries to make me feel better by telling me "The likelihood of your sister being Reaped two years in a row is extremely low, Katniss. And I don't think that President Snow would even risk rigging it because people would have to know it was fixed."

"I think you give the Capitol audience too much credit, Peeta. There was a back to back reaping of a brother and sister from District 1 a few years ago, their both Victors now. And way more Victors' children have been drawn from the reaping bowls to be a coincidence. I've never heard that anyone from the Capitol audience might suspect fowl play. We're entertainment for them Peeta, they don't care how a person's name gets drawn, just that there's drama!" I find that my voice has risen now and I'm angry. Not at Peeta, but just at the whole situation. If Prim's name is called again this year I know it will be because of my winning last year. It almost seems that she would have been safer if I had come home in a box.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I know it, spring has come and gone. It's a beautiful summer morning with one large exception. It's Reaping Day. District 12's Reaping is scheduled for late afternoon, 4pm. They do this so that in the Capitol, their citizens can watch all of the Reapings consecutively starting with District 1 in late morning, ending with our district in late afternoon. It's a big television day for Capitol citizens. They get to watch all of the tributes as they are chosen. Bets are placed on nearly everything from whether or not a tribute will cry to age. And immediately after in the Capitol they start tallying the odds of who the Victor might be. I don't know how they calculate this because so much depends on the environment of the arena. But I know they figure in the obvious stuff; male or female, height, weight, age, mentor's track record, what district your from because that's usually a good indicator of your ability to handle a weapon, hence Careers are normally heavily favored.

In districts 1, 2, and many times 4, drawing the name from the Reaping bowl is really more of a formality than anything. There are almost always volunteers pining for the honor to represent their district in the Hunger Games. In districts 1 and 2 they have academies where children are trained with weapons from the time they are toddlers. Being able to throw a spear is as second nature to them as walking or speaking. In District 12 if I was seen carrying my bow down the street I would immediately be arrested and charged with some ridiculous crime like, trying to start a rebellion, I would be locked in the stocks for days at minimum, very probably whipped and highly likely executed to make an example of me.

This is exactly why nearly no one ever volunteers in District 12. We get zero training before hand; we aren't even allowed to go out into the woods to get a handle on nature. The only reason I made it through the games last year was because I used to sneak out into the woods to hunt. Hunting gave me an edge the other tributes didn't have. I had a good handle on nature and knew how to shoot a bow and arrows.

I get up from bed having given up on trying to make this day go away. The sun is streaming through my windows. I hear the whistle at the train station indicating the arrival of Effie, my prep team and more security for the event. I take a shower, put on a robe and go downstairs to meet Prim and my Mother, who is making a very large breakfast.

I sit down at the table next to Prim and grab her small hand. Well not so small anymore. She seems to have grown incredibly over the last year. She isn't as tall as I am but she's not far off. She grips my hand as if to tell me she is okay. I'm glad she is because I sure am not. Last year I wasn't worried about Prim at all before the Reaping. I was thinking about the 20 pieces of paper with my name on them. She only had 1 slip of paper in the large bowl against possibly thousands. But the unthinkable happened, and here we are one year later. My name no longer in the bowl, the only thought that has consumed me for weeks is 'What will I do if Prim's name is drawn?', 'How can I possibly be a good Mentor to my sister? I will be so consumed with protective feelings for her I couldn't possibly be objective, or even effective.'

Our Mother brings us our breakfast plates and tells us to both eat up. We will both need our energies today. I will be on the dreaded train back to the Capitol after the Reaping and Prim, well hopefully she will be staying right here.

There is a knock at the door, and my mother goes to answer it. As my mother opens the door I see that my prep team has arrived Flavious, Octavia, and Venia. They are as flamboyant as ever and don't wait to be invited inside. They storm in carrying garment bags and make up bags. I don't enjoy my make overs, but I can't say I'm not a little happy to see them. They are kind even though they are oblivious, and always seem happy to see me. I look over at Prim who also seems thrilled that they are here. Prim and Octavia especially did a lot of bonding while I was doing my wedding dress photo shoot. Octavia would put make up on her face and Prim would dance around the living room like she was at a fancy Capitol Ball. My mother had to intervene when Octavia started suggesting permanent tattoos around Prim's eyes. Prim actually seemed like she was considering it.

When I see Flavious helping himself to a plate of breakfast I understand why my mother made so much extra. She was apparently expecting my entourage. I shouldn't be surprised really. I know I mentioned to her that they would be coming. But I never would have thought to get up early and prepare a meal for them. Maybe that's just an instinct you pick up when you become a mother.

I spend the morning getting my eyebrows plucked, my legs shaved, nails done, and face painted. The whole time Prim has been next to me chattering away with my prep team trying to absorb any and all information she can from what styles are fashionable in the Capitol this year to any predictions about the Games. I'm not sure why exactly she's so excited by conversation like this but then I remember it's just girl talk and gossip. Something I've never been good at. Also I think she might be here because of the 'make-over spill over' is what I'm calling it. Whatever my team does to me they do a little bit to her as well. Flavious paints her nails and tells me that I should be more like her and not bite them. Venia puts Prim's hair in the same intricate braid that my mother gave me last year and Octavia does her make-up. I monitor to make sure Octavia doesn't go over board, but she doesn't.

When Prim is done she can't wait to show our mother her make over and runs out of the room to find her. I, on the other hand look at the outfit Cinna has sent for me to wear. It is nothing like what I had been wearing on the Victory Tour or in the Capitol. Those were all girly dresses and ball gowns with the intention to make me seem innocent and harmless. I am not a tribute this year so I am not supposed to stand out at the Reaping. However, I am a Mentor and must be seen as a responsible adult even though I don't feel like it. The outfit is a pant suit; black slacks, black fitted jacket, and a red button up collared shirt. I'm assuming the red is supposed to represent my 'Fire' theme. The whole outfit is very conservative by Capitol standards but I like it. Just being in it makes me feel older and more responsible so as always, I am in Cinna's debt.

By the time my transformation is complete it is nearly noon. I make my way downstairs to find Prim and my prep team in front of the television in the living room. It looks like the District 5 Reaping is about to take place. My mother is in the kitchen busying herself with prepping lunch, nothing complicated this time, mostly finger sandwiches, crackers and cheese. She's also made a punch and an iced tea to go with it. But I notice something about her that I really should have noticed it this morning, her agitation. That is why she is constantly making something in the kitchen; she is worried about Prim and the Reaping. She might even be worried about me going back to the Capitol. Even though my life won't be in danger this year she knows that the Capitol is the source of my nightmares.

I walk over to the counter where she is doing dishes and grab a towel to start drying the plates we used for breakfast. She startles when she finally notices me next to her. "Katniss, you scared me" she says.

"Sorry" I answer "I didn't mean to. You look lost in thought Mom. How are you holding up?" I ask.

"About as well as any other parent on Reaping Day, I guess." She stops and takes in the sight of me looking all grown up. There is a pause and then she continues, "You know the only good thing about you going last year is that I know you're safe this year. Not the money, not this house, I know it's yours not mine but I would give it up in an instant to erase what you had to go through. Last year with both you and Prim in the Reaping bowl….., and then Prim's name was called and I wanted to scream but I couldn't. It was like the air had left my lungs, my voice disappeared, my arms felt numb. I didn't even hear you volunteer for her. But then I saw you running toward the stage and Gale brought me Prim. A mother's world is turned upside down when there is nothing she can do to protect her child. I know when your dad past I wasn't good for you or Prim but…" I stop her by placing my fingers to her lips and then I pull her into a tight embrace.

My mother has tears starting in her eyes now even though I know she is trying to keep it together. This is quite strange for me because over the last year she has been as solid as a rock. Letting me cry when I needed to, doing many of the things around the house that I or Prim used to. She's been there for us 110%. I haven't doubted in a long time that when she had emotionally abandoned us after father past that she had any choice in the matter, she was sick, period.

At this point, Prim bounces into the kitchen wondering about the finger sandwiches. My mother hides her face quickly and wipes her eyes so Prim can't see she was crying. She hands Prim the cheese and crackers tray and brings the sandwich tray into the living room for her and the prep team. I couldn't eat even if I wanted to. The closer the time comes for us to gather for our own District 12 Reaping the more my stomach creeps to my throat. I finish drying and put away the dishes that had been washed and join everyone in the living room just in time to see the reaping for District 6 to begin.

Their version of our Effie is actually a 50 something year old man, obviously from the Capitol but he's not as shiny and perky as Effie. He has the affected Capitol accent though that makes him sound funny, especially since he's a guy. He stands straight and proud at the podium though and gives the same schpeel that Effie does every year. Then introduces the same video narrated by our President Snow that sends chills down my spine. Cut to "And now is the time to select one boy and girl for the HONOR, of representing District 6 in the 75th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first."

He walks over the Reaping bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, carries it back to the microphone, opens it and reads, "Lissa Tussle" The cameras go wild trying to locate her in the crowd of young girls until it finally spots a young girl moving forward to the stage. She can't be older than 14, maybe even 13. My mother covers her mouth with her hand obviously in trying to hide her shock or exasperation, clearly thinking of Prim. I on the other hand say and do nothing. There is nothing I can do for this girl. My job is to coach my tribute to kill her. And I feel sick about it.

Flavious reaches for my arm and actually says "O that girl is so young, do you think someone will volunteer for her?" And for a second I actually feel proud of my prep team. Maybe they do see us as more than pieces for their entertainment, maybe, even if it's not deep, they see SOME barbarism in the show that is called the Hunger Games. But before I can say anything about his kindness he finishes with, "I hope not, she should be pretty easy for your tribute to knock off, Katniss." With that, I turn, leave the room and head upstairs.

I sit on my made bed running my hands across the fabric of the comforter, saying goodbye to it. Not forever of course, but for a while at least. Tonight, I will sleep on the train and tomorrow in the Capitol. It's a good bed, soft but sturdy. I look around and take in what has been my room for the majority of the last year. It's a large room with its' own bathroom. The large window over looks much of the town as most homes in District 12 are not more than one level. They referred to it as the master bedroom when they gave us the tour of the place. It feels odd that I have the master bedroom. I offered it to my mother at first but she refused and said that this was my home and she would be more than happy in one of the adjoining rooms.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. No doubt it is my mother coming to see if I'm alright. To explain to me that Flavious was not meaning to be cold, that what he was really trying to do was show his support for me and my mentoring skills. But I'm surprised when my door slowly creeps open and its Prim peeking through it.

Prim walks in and I pat the bed next to me letting her know she can come join me. For a while we just sit there. Both of us quiet not really knowing what to say to each other. Prim finally speaks "It will be alright you know. I'm going to be okay. No matter what happens today at the Reaping, I'm going to be okay."

And just like that the little girl I protected from spiders was all grown up. Last year she had nightmares the night before the Reaping. She dreaded that her name would be called and this year she is prepared for it. But I'm not. I'm not done protecting her and I tell her so. "You might think your ready Prim, but I'm not. I'm not ready to be done protecting you. Ever since I can remember you've run to me when you needed something. I don't know how to not be there for you."

"If my name is called you WILL protect me, you'll be my mentor, and you'll train me. I have faith in you. I watched you last year and you always knew what to do. You were fast and smart and brave. I can be like you too. We have the same blood." She says.

"But I don't want that for you, Prim." I say

Prim looks over to my night stand and sees my mockingjay pin. She looks at it for quite a few seconds so I grab it and hand it to her, "To protect you." I say.

Prim gives me a smile and a small hug, "Thank you" she tells me. Prim gets up to leave but before she exits through the door she turns and says. "Katniss, I love you. I know you're worried about me because of the Reaping. Ever since you came back from the Games you've been quiet, but me and Mom both know there is something you're not telling us. And I know you only want what's best for me. But if I get chosen at the Reaping it's not going to matter what you want, or what I want for that matter because there is nothing you can do about it this year. I'll be fine. I promise."

Prim leaves and I'm left confused wondering what that conversation was all about. Wondering if Prim has figured out that the Capitol hates me and inadvertently that means she is in danger. Maybe she is even expecting her name to be called. I don't have long to ponder this because my door opens again and this time it is my mother. "I heard what Prim said." She says.

I nod and say "I don't know what to think of it."

"She thinks of you as some sort of hero. Do you know that? She is always talking about how strong you were in the Games. She's so proud to have you as her sister. You should have seen her while you were on your Victory Tour. Every night she would come home from school and turn on the TV to watch her big sis give speeches and dance in beautiful gowns. She would always ask 'Mom doesn't that food look delicious?' or 'What great things do you think Katniss will get to do tomorrow?'" My mother says.

"Does she know that I hated every minute of it?" I ask.

But mother simply says "No." At that it begins to sink in what my mother is saying but she goes on. "Prim doesn't see all the strings attached to the fame, big house and the money. She knows you went through something terrible in the games, but she has so much faith in you that she just thinks because you would be her mentor that, that would guarantee her win. That the strength you showed in the arena would just come natural to her, because you share blood. She doesn't understand the circumstances that gave you those strengths."

"Mom, you don't think she wants her name to be drawn do you? She's not going to do something crazy like volunteer is she?" I ask starting to get very worried.

"No, I don't think so. But she has figured out that she is at risk for the Reaping this year. I think she wants you to not worry about her. Make it easier for you maybe. She's trying to be brave like her sister." I smile at the compliment but my worry has not gone away.


	3. Chapter 3

It's nearly 2pm so it's time for everyone who is affected by the annual Reaping in District 12 to get into their places. Last year I walked with Prim and helped her through the sign in process. This year our Mother is going to walk with her as far as she is allowed, but Prim will go through the sign in process alone. They will leave the house soon but I decide I should head over to Peeta's since we are to arrive together at the Justice Building.

Peeta only lives 3 houses down from mine in Victors Village. The lawns are beautiful and the homes are large. Obviously Prim and my mother share mine with me. Peeta lives in his alone. I don't know how he can stand it to be honest with you. When I awake from my nightmares in the middle of the night, even if no one comes to check on me, it's comforting to know my mother and Prim are only a few rooms away.

I knock on Peeta's door more or less just to let him know I'm here because I don't wait for him to answer it. After I have stepped into the living room Peeta rounds the corner and greets me. I see a bag sitting next to his sofa. I have a similar sized one packed and ready to go. We were told to pack light, only what we needed since most of everything will be provided for us by the Capitol.

Peeta is wearing a similar outfit to mine but instead of a jacket he is wearing a nicely tailored vest and on the sleeves of his shirt are solid black flames that start at his cuffs. I like it; we go together but are not identical. I also like being the one not on fire. I wonder if Cinna made that choice consciously. He probably did. There is nothing Cinna does stylistically that isn't thought through 3 times over.

"So are you ready to go?" Peeta asks.

I respond, "No, but I'm as prepared as I'm ever going to be."

"I guess that sums it up pretty well." says Peeta.

"This is all too weird." I say. "If you asked me what I thought life would be like one year ago I would never have thought, lights, cameras, speeches, a yearly trip to the Capitol" then I grab his hand "a fiancée."

Peeta's eyes brighten, "I did. I saw it all coming." and he begins to laugh. I can't help it so I laugh a little too.

I know he didn't. In fact if it wasn't for the Hunger Games last year he probably still wouldn't have had the courage to speak to me. I would probably be in the woods with Gale hunting. I'm not sure if Gale and I would have been an item or not because it took Gale thinking he was going to lose me to someone else before he confessed any real interest in me. What is it with men? Why do they have to make everything more complicated?

Thinking of Gale brings up all sorts of confused memories. We've hit kind of a rocky patch since the Hunger Games. We're still friends but he is working in the mines so much I barely see him. And then after the Victory Tour I suggested we run away and he was all for it. Until I told him I couldn't leave Peeta or Haymitch behind. After that he got angry with me. I think he feels betrayed somehow. Maybe I did betray him. But after we didn't run I don't really have another option but to keep on with the star crossed lovers theme with Peeta. The Capitol audience demands it, so President Snow demands it, and what President Snow wants he better get or heads will roll, specifically mine.

Peeta is a great man though. We've both been through so many harrowing experiences together that I can't help but feel emotions for him. It's a connection we have that Gale and I will never have. When you've gone through a life and death experience with someone it creates a bond that can't ever be completely severed. I know. After we returned home from the games and the cameras disappeared, I tried and failed.

"So are you looking forward to anything in the Capitol?" I ask trying to bring the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Seeing our team mostly, the prep teams, Portia, Cinna, and I am actually really excited to see Effie. I think her off the wall comments will be a little funnier now that I'm not terrified for my own life. How about you?" Peeta asks.

I think about it for a minute then say "I'm looking forward to lamb stew. I haven't had that since the Victory Tour. It's weird, I've kind of been craving it that last few weeks." I say.

Peeta takes this opportunity to make a joke, "Maybe there's a reason behind your cravings." He says as he rubs my stomach.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I wouldn't have to worry about any Hunger Games if that was true. My Mom would just kill me." I tell him with a smile.

"Speaking of your mom, how is she doing today, Reaping and all?" Peeta asks

"I don't know. Outwardly she's taking it alright I guess, trying to be strong for me and Prim. But I know on the inside it's tearing her up. This morning she barely left the kitchen. She cooked enough food for a Peace Keeper squad. She's trying to keep busy to keep her mind off of it." I tell him. "Your parents must be taking this day better than normal since you don't have any siblings in it anymore."

"My father definitely is. My mom though I'm not sure I could tell the difference. I've given my folks money so running the bakery is a lot easier for them but it just seems like she finds different things to yell and get upset about." Peeta tells me. As he says this it makes me very proud of the person he is. Peeta is so caring and thoughtful I don't see any of his mother inside of him. He must have gotten all of his genes from his father.

Peeta's father is a thoughtful man. For years I have traded with him. He'd buy my squirrels and give me bread. But I would always wait to trade with him until his wife wasn't around. I always got a better deal then. And when Peeta and I were headed off to fight to the death against each other he still came to send me off, gave me cookies and promised me my sister wouldn't starve even though he didn't owe me anything.

I changed the subject because it's not exactly a happy subject to discuss. We sit on his sofa for maybe another 20 minutes talking about little pieces of everything I guess, weather, my memories of the Hob since now it's burned down, and his baking. He asks if I will tell him about an adventure in the woods so I tell him about a time a pack of wild dogs had chased me into a tree. But it was pretty anti climactic because all I did was wait in the tree until they left which was really not that long because they don't have long attention spans. The one thing we don't discuss is the Hunger Games and the Reaping.

But finally the time comes that we have to start making our way to the Justice Building. We don't make it very far from Victors Village before a camera crew has spot us. Peeta and I look at each other; it's a signal that we have developed over the last year, not consciously of course, just more out of habit. I grab his hand, we walk closer together, and large smiles come across our faces. We instantly become the 'Star Crossed Lovers' from District 12.

We make it to the back door of the Justice Building and just for a final touch before we go in, we stop, wave to the cameras that have increased since the beginning of our walk and I give Peeta a kiss, then we walk inside.

Inside at first all I see are various personnel wondering around with clipboards and headsets. I also make out a large number of Peace Keepers. They seem to be stationed at every entrance including the one we entered but recognizing us he lets us pass. I don't remember this many Peace Keepers last year. But then last year I really wasn't in the mind frame to notice much when I came through here. I was pretty much in a state of shock doing all I could to keep it together and to appear strong. Finally I notice Effie across the room. She's talking to Mayor Undersee. Actually now that I look closer she seems to be lecturing Mayor Undersee. Effie keeps pointing upwards in a wide motion with her hands.

We reach Effie and she welcomes us, "Oh Katniss. Peeta, you both look wonderful. O, I am having a dreadful a day. Maybe you can help me explain to Mayor Undersee that the banners outside are all wrong. The one on the left is supposed to be on the right and the one on the right is supposed to be on the left."

"We came in the back so I didn't notice anything, Effie. Sorry. I could take a look if you want though." Peeta asks. I decide to stay out of it.

"Thank you, Peeta. You're such a wonderful young man." Then, It's hard to tell because people from the Capitol have this way of being cross or insulting without actually being straight about it, but I think she gives a glare directed at Mayor Undersee.

Effie and Peeta walk out the front door together and the Mayor gives a huff and says "Every year that woman has her panties in a twist about something."

"She is a perfectionist that is for sure." I agree.

"So how are you doing today, Katniss?" he asks

All I manage for an answer is a shrug of my shoulders.

"I know what you mean, I can't wait for them to head back to the Capitol." He says. Then he thinks of me. "O Sorry. I suppose maybe you're not because you'll be going as well."

"No, I mean, I know what you mean anyway. I don't want to go to the Capitol but at the same time I want to get this over with. So getting there and getting this done is best. How's Madge doing?"

"I think 'alright considering' is pretty much how everyone feels today." He responds.

I notice I haven't seen someone then ask, "Have you seen Haymitch?"

"No" the mayor responds. "And I don't think we're going to. After last year's drunken performance I'm pretty sure Ms. Trinket asked him to sit this one out. He'll be on the train though I know."

At this point Effie comes flying through the doors with Peeta in tow. "Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor, where is your roof access? Peeta has agreed to go up and switch the banners around, since your staff obviously missed something when they placed them." Effie says

I see Peeta shrug behind Effie apparently not understanding what's wrong with them the way they are but being such a nice guy has agreed to help her out anyway. I can't help but giggle a little bit.

"Katniss, this is not funny. If we don't get those banners switched we'll be the laughing stock of all of Panem. Other District's escorts will think 12 is… primitive." She says to me.

I put on my best serious face and say, "Your absolutely right, Effie. We need to get them switched immediately. We need to put our best faces forward for the cameras. We don't want to seem all 'primitive'. It gives us a bad name across the country."

"I knew you'd understand dear." says Effie giving my face a pat on the cheek.

The mayor chimes in pointing, "Down that hall and to the left will take you to a set of stairs that leads you to the roof."

Peeta heads to the roof and Effie heads outside the front of the Justice building again. Even though the front doors are shut I can hear Effie shouting "a little to the left", "higher", "no, back to the right" up at Peeta. He has a tolerance that I just can't seem to fathom. It amazes me.

After Effie is done barking orders and she has determined that the stage is acceptable we go out front and have 'Team' pictures taken that consist of myself, Peeta and Effie. There are also a number of other pictures taken with a few other prominent members from District 12 including Mayor Undersee. After those are taken Effie insists on getting a few shots with Peeta and me alone. We take quite a few and Effie insists on posing us for every shot. She comes over and will wrap Peeta's arm around my waist or tell me to lean into his shoulder. Then as the finale she asks Peeta and I to kiss. This shot isn't unexpected but I swear after a few minutes she has had the shot for a while and is just making us kiss for her amusement.

We finish the photo op and now I begin to notice all of the children taking there places in front of the stage. The older children are the back and younger children in the front, with the boys to the left of the stage and the girls to the right. I begin to search frantically for any sight of Prim and I can't see her.

"There." Peeta says pointing. He had spotted Prim. I look and she gives me a wave. I give a small wave in return but my stomach is starting to churn. I can't stand the thought of her being eligible for the Hunger Games.

I don't have time to dwell on it because Effie begins to usher us back into the building, "Places Everyone!" she calls. We line up in the order we are supposed to walk out of the doors which is also the order of where our seats are placed on the stage. We wait only a few minutes and then Panem's anthem begins to play over the speakers. Mayor Undersee opens both doors of the Justice building and walks out head held high, smile on his face, and waving. Next is Effie, then Peeta and I.

Mayor Undersee reaches the podium and gives the same speech he does every year with the exception of adding mine and Peeta's names to the list of winners from the District. He also adds just a few sentences highlighting our courage in last years games and how proud District 12 is to have us. Then he introduces Effie Trinket who gets up from her chair and takes over the stage.

Effie goes up to the microphone beaming. "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games." she starts off. "First off, I just want to say how proud I am that last year, District 12's very own Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark became Hunger Game Victors!" Effie begins to applaud, apparently trying to excite the crowd. There is a small applause but it is quiet and doesn't last long. It was definitely not the reaction Effie was hoping to incite. Chock it up to another quirky trait from Panem's most 'primitive' district, I think.

Effie introduces the same video propo we see every year before the drawing. It goes on about how there was a terrible uprising against the Capitol and that the Districts were to blame. How wonderful the Capitol is and how much we owe them. Rubbish. Then there was Peace. And as a reminder of the Dark Days each district shall send two, one boy and one girl to fight in a battle to the death. The winner will be bathed in riches to show the Capitol's generosity.

"Well. Now is the time to select this years tributes FOR THE HONOR of representing District 12 in the 75th annual Hunger Games. As usual…ladies first." Effie says. At this point the whole crowd is completely quiet. The only thing anyone can hear is Effie's heels as she walks across the stage. She lowers her hand into the large glass bowl that contains every child's name between 12-18 years of age in District 12. She pulls a slip of paper from near the bottom of the bowl and makes her way to the microphone. Effie opens the slip, and pauses before she reads the name. I already know something is different, something is wrong. She looks toward me and if it wasn't for the microphone no one would have heard the name. "Primrose Everdeen" softly escapes her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hunger Games or any characters from the books. Suzanne Collins and Schoolastic does. Please Review

I feel like the air in my lungs has been ripped from my body. I can't breathe and my vision becomes blurred for an instant. I don't know why I am having such a physical reaction to this. Didn't I expect this? Didn't I think this was a likely possibility? I look at the Reaping Bowl and I know every single slip of paper in it has my sister's name on it. For an instant I think about running over to it and exposing the Capitol of it's treachery but know it would do no good. The footage would be edited and any with the knowledge would be beaten, tortured, or bribed into silence.

I realize I have dug my nails into Peeta's hand and I release my tight grip on him but when I do he pulls my hand back into his grasp. It's his way of telling me everything will be alright I guess. We meet each other's eyes and I know he sees the panic in my face.

I look out into the crowd to see my sister has reached the stage and is beginning to mount the stairs. She is standing so tall and her head held high. She is not the girl that was Reaped last year. I know she is scared but she has a faith in me that is unfathomable. She knows I will protect her. Just as I always have. Only this time she believes she will be in the Games and I will be sending her little silver parachutes with gifts to help her survive.

In the back of my mind I can hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith commentating on the recent turn of events in our District. Saying things like 'How exciting these games will be to have a sister mentoring a sister', 'wondering if some young boy will declare his love for Prim in the interviews', or 'discovering if Prim has the same survival skills as me'. All of it makes me feel ill.

Effie greets my sister at the top of the stairs and ushers her over to the microphone. "Well now, you must be so proud to be following in your sister's footsteps" Effie says.

Prim nervously looks at me, then she speaks in to the microphone "Yes, my sister is my hero. I definitely look up to her."

The tears well up in my eyes. I can't help it. Last year I was able to hold it together. I purposely tried to look as strong as I could so I wouldn't be marked as weak. But this, I can't take this. Prim's my little sister, she is my whole world. I am supposed to protect her, but I'm not even sure how I can.

Effie brings the microphone back up to her mouth "I am sure you will do wonderfully Prim, but rules are rules, let's see if we have some volunteers?" Effie asks the crowd.

Yes, volunteers, an older volunteer. Surely there is someone in the crowd who couldn't stand the thought of a 13 year old girl going off to her death. I scan the crowd momentarily and realize this is District 12. You don't volunteer for the Hunger Games. That's insane. I'm sure many thought what I did for Prim last year was noble but they wouldn't have done it themselves. It's almost always a death sentence.

Effie continues to look into the crowd, "Anybody?" she ask one more time. I begin to think about the qualifications to volunteer, you must be between the ages of 12-18, must be the right gender for whom your volunteering, and you must be a member of the District.

I stand up, "I volunteer" I shout.

Effie turns around toward me in shock and Peeta tries to reign me in but I won't let him. "I said I volunteer" I say again with surety and strength in my voice.

"Katniss, you can't volunteer. You're a Victor and supposed to be a mentor." Effie tells me as she walks over to me. Prim follows right behind her.

"Watch me, I volunteer. I'll say it a hundred times. I'm 17, I'm a girl, and I am a member of the District 12 community. So, I volunteer. Just because a Victor has never returned to the arena before doesn't mean it's against the rules. I've never heard of a rule banning it" I tell Effie. She looks perplexed. My argument makes sense but it is so far from left field that she definitely was not prepared for this. Effie begins to look embarrassed not knowing the answer to dealing with the bomb I dropped on her wonderfully organized Reaping. I think she's even glaring at me. Her brain is feverishly trying to come up with the words to solve this dilemma but Prim pipes in first.

"Katniss, you can't" Prim says, "I don't want you to".

I look at Prim and I ask her, "Do you believe in me?"

"Of course" she says.

"This morning, you were sure I would protect you if you came into trouble. Well Prim, this is me protecting you. Please understand." I beg her.

Prim doesn't say anything, she still looks upset at me and she is beginning to cry but I just have to make her see reason. A thirteen year old would never make it through the games, not even me at thirteen. To my knowledge the youngest Victor was 14 and he was deadly talented and so good looking sponsors were sending him food and weapons left and right.

Effie just about starts to say something to me, maybe she was going to tell me off, I'm not sure because the Justice Building door opens and a smallish man with a headset and a clipboard motions for Effie and the Mayor to come into the building. When they leave it's Peeta's turn to look at me and put his two cents in, "What do you think your doing?"

"Saving my sister, what do you think I'm doing?" I say harshly. It should be obvious shouldn't it is all I can think to that question.

"We can get her out of the arena, Katniss. Don't do this" he says

"Don't say that Peeta. You can't say stuff like that. What if the boy tribute heard you?" I say pointing to the crowd. "You are a mentor and have to work to get both of your tributes out as best you can. You can't show favoritism to a single tribute. You'll be a pariah when you get home".

"Well, if you're going in than so am I" Peeta says.

"Peeta, don't be ridiculous! We both can't make it out this year. I need you. I do. But I need you to mentor me please? I can't do this with out you on the outside. I just can't" I start to beg him.

Just then Effie and the Mayor return from the Justice Building. Effie walks straight up to the microphone without even looking in my direction. Apparently she is mad at me. The Mayor returns to his seat but gives me a smile. All I can think is, 'I hope that means I win'. That whoever they talked to gave me permission to take my sister's place in the Reaping.

Effie begins with, "Well, isn't this just exciting! President Snow has just personally called to grant Victor Everdeen's wish to take her sister's place in the 75th Hunger Games." Effie begins to clap but no one follows suit. She continues "As there has been no other precedent for an occasion such as this, The President would like me to make the new rule clear. The President discourages Victors from returning to the Hunger Games but exceptions will be made for blood relations. And obviously the Victor must still qualify with age and gender" Effie finishes.

Prim yells "NO, Katniss you can't!" She wraps her arms around me tightly. "Please?"

I place my hands around her face and look directly into her eyes. "Prim it's okay. I want to do this; I need to do this for you." I see a Peace Keeper approaching us. He grabs Prim and tries to pry her arms from around my body. Prim struggles to maintain her hold of me but since I have released my own grip on her the Peace Keeper manages. He lifts her up in his burly arms and carries her down the stairs of the stage. I see my mother at the bottom of the stairs. I'm not sure what my mother had to do to get so close to the stage but I'm thankful because Prim wraps her arms around my mother and weeps instead of trying to run back on stage.

I bury my face into Peeta's shoulder unable to control my emotions. Hopefully any sponsors watching will think I am just seeking comfort from my lover and I can still get some mileage off the 'Star Crossed Lovers' routine. Peeta pulls me into a tight embrace and I kiss his cheek. Then I wipe my tears and I take my place next to Effie across the stage.

"Now, that we have that all sorted out. It's time for the boys." Effie speaks into the microphone. As she walks across the stage I see Peeta has not retaken his seat. He seems to be eying the crowd frantically, perhaps trying to remember each and every cousin or second cousin he may have in the audience. I don't think he's given up on trying to go back into the Games with me. Right now I am thankful President Snow added the restriction to blood relatives because Peeta has no more siblings eligible for the Hunger Games. He may have cousins, or a distant second cousin eligible but I have never heard him speak of extended family so there can't be that many for him to luck out with.

Effie digs her hand into the Reaping Bowl and again pulls a name from the far bottom. She walks back to the microphone and reads "Rory Hawthorn!" 'No, no, no' I think. Because of my preoccupation and lack of contact with Gale the last few months I had completely forgot that Rory was now eligible for the Games. Could his name really have been a coincidence? I don't think so.

Now the wheels in my head are turning. I think I played directly into the hands of President Snow. If the boy tribute was someone unknown to me I would have gone to the games and tried to have won and being a past Victor would have been heavily favored by sponsors. But President Snow knows the connection between our families. I couldn't kill Rory. In fact I would protect him at the cost of my own life almost as I would Prim. President Snow got me to orchestrate my own death.

I see Rory begin to take the stage. He is tall for his age like his brother Gale. Even though he has just turned 12 he could pass for 14 based on height alone but what he hasn't got in his favor is he is skinny. He hasn't filled out the way Gale has yet. I hear a commotion out past where the potential tributes are penned, where the regular towns people are watching the proceedings. This is where a lot of family and friends watch in support of their children. I see Gale in a rage being drug off by 2 Peace Keepers. He's shouting profanities directed toward the Capitol, until a third Peace Keeper comes in and uses his baton across Gale's temple knocking him unconscious.

Effie ignores the commotion as none of it was caught on tape anyway. The yelling from Gale's rants will be edited out in the replay. "So before I declare that we have our two tributes is there anyone willing to step forward for Rory Hawthorn?" Effie asks the crowd. Gale would have in a heart beat. I know this. But Gale is no longer eligible since he is 19. I know unless a miracle happens no one will step forward for Rory. And the miracle doesn't come.

"Alright you two shake hands" Effie says stepping back and motioning us toward each other. Rory and I face each other and shake each other's hands as flashes from the cameras go off. Then we are ushered inside the Justice Building.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does and she is a genius. Please Review. I appreciate them. It gives me encouragement to complete the story.

Rory and I are led up to the second floor of the Justice Building and are separated into different rooms. This is where I will say my final good byes to my family. I sit down on the couch and wait. I wait for what seems to be forever but I know it's only been 20 minutes before the door pushes open and I see Prim and my Mother.

Prim runs to me and wraps her arms around me so tightly she makes it hard for me to breathe. I don't dare let her go though. Finally she looks up at me and says "I hate you." She's crying, "I love you, but I hate you. You shouldn't have done that." Her words aren't bitter. There is no real hate in her eyes, just pain. Someday I think she will understand what I did. I hope.

We all sit on the couch, me in between them both. "Prim you have to be strong, no matter what you see on the television okay?" She looks at me and nods.

I turn to my mother, whose tears are welling up in her eyes. Last year I remember distinctly telling her not to cry but this year I don't have the heart. She should be allowed to cry. After all she thought I was safe. She was wrong though. "You need to put all the savings in my name into your name at the bank. Or withdraw it all and hide it. If the worse happens it's enough for you and Prim to live on for years if you're careful with it."

She nods but its obvious money isn't what either of us really wants to talk about.

I'm not sure I really want to talk about anything really. Last year I went through a list of things that needed to be said to help them survive. This year the money that I was awarded will get them through. I'm not sure we've even spent a months worth of it over the last year. And if it's just the 2 of them that are living off of it they will be fine for a few years at least, especially if they supplement the income with mother's medicines and Prim's cheese. I'm no longer worried about my mother's bouts of depression and Prim, well she has matured so much over the last year. So I just sit there in my mother's embrace enjoying being the child.

"I love you both. And I'm sorry I have put you through so much." I say to each of them.

"Katniss, you just come home. Okay?" Prim looks at me and I sit up and meet her eyes. Prim takes my hand. "I don't care what you have to do, I don't care who you have to beat. You just come home. I need you."

"Prim, I can't hurt Rory. I just can't." I try to explain to her.

"Then you don't ally with him alright. It's as simple as that." She says. I'm shocked about what's coming out of my sister but in reverse positions I can't say I wouldn't say the same thing.

A Peace Keeper pushes through the door and says "Your time is up". I stand and I give my mom a hug and say I love you. For Prim I embrace her and kiss her forehead. No words really need to be spoken between us. She takes the mockingjay pin from her dress and hands it to me, "To protect you". She walks to the door and turns to looks back. "Tell me you'll try" She says.

"If I can, I will try." I say. It's not a lie, really. I can't hurt Rory, I won't. I hadn't thought about alliances yet but it seems like a natural one to me. But anything can happen during the games, and usually does.

I receive a few other visitors wishing me well. Madge, she takes notice of the mockingjay pin and tells me that it must be lucky for me. She gives me a brief history on the pin, how it used to belong to her aunt who was also a tribute. I don't pry because District 12 before us only had Haymitch as a Victor so I know she didn't win.

Peeta's father once again brings me cookies and hugs me. He's a quiet man so he doesn't say much. But he assures me that he and Peeta will look out for Prim. He begins to walk to the door before his time is even up but before he leaves he says "I know we haven't had enough time to really get to know each other yet, but you're good for my son. So you better come home. I don't want to lose the daughter I never had." Before I can comment he walks out the door.

Next up is Mrs. Hawthorn. We have always gotten along but today it's different. Only one of us can return home and she obviously wants her son to return to her, so she needs me to die in the arena. We sit in silence for a while but then I decide to break it, "I will try and protect him." She looks at me crying but grateful that she doesn't have to ask me the words she has been thinking.

Then I ask her "What's happening to Gale? I saw the Peace Keepers carry him off."

"They placed him in the stocks. He hasn't been hurt yet, besides the konk to the head, but I'm so worried about both my boys Katniss." She says but is barely holding it together by the end of her sentence.

I don't know what to say to her. I can't promise Rory will come home, and with a new head Peace Keeper in town I don't think Gale will get off easily either. All I can do is hold her and let her cry. Let her get it out because when she leaves here she is going to have to be strong for Vick and Posey.

After we have finished with our goodbyes Rory and I are driven to the train in a car. I have to admit watching Rory in the car gets me to crack a smile a little. He has never road in a car and he is gripping the arm rest for dear life. Maybe he thinks we will crash or something.

We board the train while all the lights and cameras are flashing at us. Rory makes his way inside but Peeta grabs my hand before I make it through the entrance. He nods his head toward the cameras obviously asking to take advantage of the photo op. I shake my head subtly "No" but he just nods his head again asking with more urgency. I give in. I can't exactly argue with him, he's right. Sponsors will eat this stuff up for breakfast. We stand next to each other smiling and waving hands locked together then this time it's him who kisses me before we walk through the threshold of the train.

The doors of the train shut behind us and immediately the train begins to move. I notice Haymitch sitting with a bottle of white liquor in his hand in the common area. He begins looking around obviously confused. Then he actually uses his nondrinking hand to do a head count in the room pointing at each of us. "Wait, we're short someone. Effie, Peeta, Katniss, boy tribute, and me, where's girl tribute?" Haymitch asks. No one speaks up but both Peeta and Effie glare at me with daggers.

Finally, I just say "She's me, I'm girl tribute."

I thought this might clear it up for Haymitch but he looks even more confused than before. I take a seat next to Haymitch and grab the bottle from his hand. I start to drink from the bottle but Peeta yanks it from my grasp. "Hey!" I yell.

"You don't need any of this. What's wrong with you?" Peeta yells back at me.

"I'm allowed. Give that back! I have less than a week to live it up before all hell breaks loose so…."

Peeta cuts me off "YOU chose it, Katniss!"

I stand up because I'm furious now. "I chose this. I chose this?" I repeat "Are you for real? What was my choice Peeta? Let my sister die for the apparent crimes I've committed against the Capitol? No! No, I wasn't about to let that happen Peeta. No one else is going to die for me. If everyone I love stops getting hurt because I die in the arena then so be it!" I storm back to one of the bedrooms set aside for the tributes.

About ten minutes passes before there is a knock at my door. I yell, "Go away Peeta!" But then the door slowly opens and just enough for me to see that it's not Peeta, it's Rory.

"Katniss, can I come in? Please?" Rory asks.

I feel terrible now. I have been so caught up in my own little world I had forgotten about the latest victim my wake has sucked in. I uncurl myself and sit up in my bed making sure there is enough room for both of us to sit. "Yeah, Rory. Come in." I say.

Rory sits on the bed next to me. "I guess I was hoping you could tell me what to expect. I've never done this before and I don't really know Peeta or Haymitch. And that Capitol woman, well she kind of scares me with the weird hair and make up."

I laugh a little bit. "They're not so bad really." I tell him. "Peeta's mad at me right now but he can be counted on. Haymitch... he doesn't sugar coat anything so he can be vulgar. I'm sure you've noticed he's almost always drinking but he knows what he's talking about. Definitely, listen to any advice he gives you about the games. And Effie, she doesn't see the games the way we do in the District. She's definitely Capitol but without her we wouldn't have made it anywhere on time last year, or on the Victory Tour either. She also tries to present us in a way to get sponsors."

"Alright, but what do we do? What's going to happen to us between now and the Games?" he asks.

So, I sit and chat with Rory for what must have been an hour. I tell him about everything I can remember from the train ride all the way up to when the silver plate lifted me up into the arena last year. He's very curious and asks a lot of questions which is good because it helps me remember some things that I had just put in the back of my mind. He reminds me so much of Gale, he's a fighter and a survivor. He's trying to take in as much knowledge as he can.

I ask him a lot about what he thinks his skills might be. If he has any talents I don't know about and it turns out that Gale has taken Rory into the woods with him on a number of occasions. He knows how to set a few basic traps and he has apparently even worked with my bow and arrow a few times. Gale never told me because he didn't want to get me mad at him just in case he broke the string or bent an arrow. There was a time that would probably have upset me since my bow and arrows were my families bread and butter. But it's something I am grateful for now. Maybe keeping Rory safe isn't going to be as hard as I thought it might be. He's just a small version of Gale and Gale would definitely be a contender for Victor if he were ever in the Games.

Effie knocks on my door, "It's 6:30. Time for supper you two. We mustn't be late."

I realize I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Rory and I make our way to the dining car and take seats next to each other at the table. Two Avoxes begin setting plates in front of each of us. It's lamb stew, dinner rolls, cooked carrots in a creamy sauce and I see waiting on the carts are about 5 different desserts to choose from. I look at Rory and tell him, "The only good part of all of this, is the food. But eat the stew slowly because last year I got sick off of it because our bodies are not used to such rich food." He nods to me.

We eat most of our dinner in silence. Effie breaks in occasionally to ask Rory about how he likes the food and the wonderful train ride? He answers her politely but doesn't say more than what is needed. Haymitch is drunk and has barely touched his meal. The only thing he says at the table is "Just can't retire, can I. Nope." Peeta on the other hand is all business. He has a notebook next to his plate going over stuff he has written down. Mentor notes, I'm guessing. I'm really surprised Effie hasn't scolded him over his manners but maybe she's figured he wouldn't listen right now anyway.

Peeta finishes his meal first and doesn't wait for dessert. He heads back over to the living room quarters of the train car and turns on the television. I finish my meal next as no one was talking to me during supper and join Peeta just in time for the Reapings recap to start.

I look down at Peeta's notebook that is clutched tightly in his hands and see that he has made a chart of sorts. There is a slot for each tribute from each district on the chart and empty space where he will write his notes about each one. I figure this because in the section for District 12 he already has Rory Hawthorn penciled in the Boy Tribute's place with a few basic characteristics like height and weight and in the Girl Tribute's spot he has my name. The major difference though between what he has written for Rory and written for me is how in depth it is. Peeta's list for me includes height and weight but goes beyond that into what he believes my talents and skills are. Listed is bow and arrows, snares, traps, climbs trees, hunter, sneaky, smart, previous Victor and the list goes on to list character traits as well which include stubborn and won't listen. I feel like I should argue with him over my list of personality traits but I'm sure he would just say I was proving his point. Besides, we need to work together over the next few days so someone needs to offer an olive branch.

"Can I help?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess. I wasn't sure you'd be up for this." Peeta rips some paper out from the back half of the notebook and hands it to me with a pen.

"I'm probably not, but the situation is what it is. And I'm not going to leave this all up to you. I'm going to do the best I can Peeta." I say.

Peeta smiles reading in between my words. I haven't given up all hope. Most of it maybe, but not all. And this will help prepare me for the Games whether or not I'm fighting for myself or for Rory.

Rory joins us in the living room and also asks Peeta for a pen and paper. The three of us sit huddled around the coffee table waiting for District 1's tributes to be called to the stage. A girl's name is called but I don't bother writing it down thinking that there are sure to be volunteers. I turn out to be correct when I hear a shout form the crowd, then I smirk when I notice Rory scribbling out the previous girl's name. The new girl's name is Gleam. Yuck, what is it with District 1 and naming their children these ridiculous names.

She is 18 and beautiful but other than that nothing stands out to me.

The Recap continues with Leevin as the Boy from District 1 and Tulip and Boe from District 2 all of whom are 18 and look fiercely deadly. The tributes from District 3 do little to stand out for me. The female tribute from 4, Galilee, however stands out. She is 17 but stands very tall. She is obviously very strong and has this masculine stocky-ness about her. Most girls wear dresses to the Reapings but not her, she is wearing pants and a sailor style shirt. But what really gets me the most is when she takes the stage and the escort asks for volunteers, she crosses her arms and shakes her head 'No' to the crowd of girls below her. Her male counterpart from the district is named Navy, a huge 18 year old volunteer.

District 5 had a little bit of drama at their Reaping because when the girl, Cho was called and there were no volunteers she began crying hysterically on stage. Then a male's name was called but immediately there was a volunteer running to the stage and Cho and he embraced. It looks as though they really are a couple. Perhaps he was counting on winning audience support for a rule change to get both of them out this year. Too bad though I know it won't happen. District 6's Reaping does little to stand out but I see that no one volunteers for the 13 year old Lissa Tussle.

District 7 Reaps a scrappy looking girl, named Tarrin and a 14 year old boy named Oak. District's 8, 9, and 10 Reap average looking 16 and 17 year olds with no volunteers at all. District 11 Reaps another 17 year old named Star. She is very small in stature considering her age and has a similar dark skin same as Rue did. For the male tribute another 14 year old was called but his older brother Darrin took his place. Next, is District 12 and we see my sister take the stage after her name is called and all the chaos that came with me volunteering for her. Then Effie pulls out the name for Rory Hawthorn and the video is eerily quiet. Just as I suspected they edited out the sounds of Gale screaming in the background.

The three of us begin to discuss our notes on all of the tributes. Turns out it takes hours. I begin to notice that the boy's notes lend themselves very much toward the obvious physical characteristics but for a number of the tributes I noticed temperament and stature. Things like how they held themselves; were they looking out into the crowd bravely or were they inwardly praying for volunteers. Also you could tell by looking at the muscular build of the tributes to learn if they had to work hard for their living or if they were more like Districts 1, 2 where muscles were obviously built in a gym. Peeta finds my intuition very helpful.

It's nearly 11 before we all call it quits and decide to head off to bed. I'm very surprised that Effie didn't order us to bed by 10 but maybe she saw how hard we were working and decided to let us be. Rory goes to his room and Peeta and I go to mine. We've seemed to have made up from our little 'lovers spat' and I don't want to sleep alone tonight. It's a little weird knowing Rory is across the hall, but I may have just days left to live and I don't want any of it wasted on worry and nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. I am just a fan who loves the world she created. Please Review and let me know what you think. It's mega encouragement to finish this story and I have great plans for when the games start.

* * *

The next day, we arrive in the Capitol where Rory and I are taken directly to the Remake Center. We are split off and I head with Flavious, Octavia, and Venia while Rory goes with Portia's crew. My prep team seems extremely saddened by the turn of the events at the Reaping. Flavious is constantly sniffling and Venia actually left the room to cry her eyes out.

Finally, Cinna comes in and when we are alone I ask him what has gotten into them.

"You're their Victor, Katniss" he says. "You may not have grown attached to them but they've grown attached to you."

"Why are they attached to me? I've never done anything but make their prep work harder?" I ask.

"You've given them somebody to root for, Katniss. They just love you and Peeta. They don't want to lose you." He says.

"Yeah, well don't you go all teary eyed on me. I feel like a wet rag the way it is." I tell him with sternness.

"I promise I won't." He vows as he takes his pointer finger and motions a cross over his heart.

"So what are we wearing for the parade, head lamps or fire?" I ask.

"I'm thinking neither." He says.

Cinna finishes my make up and I become barely recognizable behind the dark eyes and lips. 'I look scary' is all I can think but I like it. Then Cinna pulls out of the garment bag my costume. It's seems like a simple jet black jumpsuit of sorts. Cinna helps me put it on and zips me up the back. Then he presses a button inside my cuff and the suit starts glowing. Red and orange colors start shifting and turning, fading and then reappearing. I look like a piece of coal straight from our fireplace. It's amazing.

"We better turn it off. Don't want to wear your power pack out." He says looking pleased with himself.

"It's amazing, Cinna. How did you do it?" I ask.

"Let's just say Portia and I have spent a lot of time staring at fires over the last year." He says and I give him a hug.

I meet Rory at our horse carriage. He is in an identical suit to mine. Most of the tributes are just lingering around their horses same as us but I notice the comradery between the tributes of Districts 1 and 2. Apparently the alliances are already starting to form. Not that that particular alliance was unexpected at all but seeing it makes it feel like you're already in the Games.

Another something that I notice is that a number of the stylists have tried to copy Cinna's fire idea by illuminating their tributes. With District 3 the wires at least make sense since they manufacture many electronic devices but why do the cow farmers of District 10 have flaming belts? After seeing this I know District 12 will definitely be the stars of this parade once again.

Rory and I get into our carriage and turn ourselves on. Immediately all eyes are on us. Do I detect jealously from the careers? I think I most definitely do. The procession through the city center begins and when we exit the doors of the Remake Center I hear the applause and roar from the crowds that have gathered. I look up once to see myself glowing like a hot coal and smile but then immediately straighten my face and look forward. I am going to show strength. That's how I want sponsors to see me. I grab Rory's hand and we raise them together over our heads like we have already won this thing.

After the parade and President Snow's speech we arrive in the Training Center which will be my home and prison for the next 6 days. It takes exactly 1 week from the time you are reaped until you rise into the arena. There is one day for travel and the Parade, another 4 for training, one for interview prep, the day of the interview, and then the next morning you are hoisted into a fight for your very life. I am not allowed to leave this building. There are Peace Keepers guarding all the entrances to the building and many just wondering around the common areas. I am thankful there are none in our actual living quarters though. I wonder if past tributes have ever tried to escape. Surely none have managed it. I wouldn't try though. Even if I managed it, being a volunteer I worry that they would simply just go get the original person reaped and in this case that would be my sister.

Rory and I meet our team and head up to our penthouse apartment. Everyone gathers around the television to hear all the gossip reporting concerning the styles in the parade. I don't stay to watch very much of it. I thank Cinna for the amazing job he has done for Rory and I and then head to my room. I take a shower to remove all the make up that has made me unrecognizable and then change into some comfortable lounge wear I found in one of the dresser drawers before rejoining the team in the living area.

I notice that thankfully the team has dwindled down to just its core components and the television is now off. Rory has also showered and is in similar lounge wear to mine. Apparently he is much quicker than I am.

"Katniss dear, come now, sit down" Effie says to me as she points to a spot on the couch left open next to Peeta.

"We were just trying to figure out a game strategy for you two. Any input?" Haymitch asks.

"Stay alive." I say and can't help but smirk remembering that was the first advice Haymitch ever gave Peeta and I. No one seems particularly thrilled about my answer, especially Peeta.

"Well look who got off on the funny side of the carriage tonight" Haymitch says raising his glass of liquor to me. "I hope your still looking on the brighter side when the gong sounds and the blood begins to spill."

"What exactly are you looking for?" I ask.

"Have you thought about allies at all? This year, you're a Victor. There will be a whole lot of tributes who would love to ally with you." he says.

"Rory and I are allies. That's it. I wouldn't be able sleep with anyone else as an ally. I'd be too worried they'd slice my throat while slept." I say but the visual of that is making me upset.

"Rory? Just checking that you want an alliance with Katniss?" Haymitch asks Rory and while pointing to me.

"Yeah, she was asking a lot about my skills yesterday on the train and I know what she can do too. I trust her. And I don't want to be in the arena alone." Rory finishes.

"Alright, makes sense. The Capitol audience believes your cousins anyway."

"You mean they're not?" Effie interrupts but Haymitch ignores her.

"Whenever you're talking to each other in the arena you need to remember that. It really shouldn't change your dialogue much but just keep it in mind. Now, for in your training sessions, Katniss all of the tributes know you can shoot so there is no point in hiding it this year. On a daily basis I want you to spend at least some time shooting arrows. Show off, intimidate the crowd just like a career would try to. Both of you try to pick up as much knew knowledge as you can. Starting fires, tying knots, poisonous plants are always good places to start. Rory, do you have any hidden flashy talents like Katniss's shooting?" Haymitch asks.

"No, not like Katniss's shooting. I've shot a bow a couple times but I'm only so so with it. My brother taught me a lot about traps though for catching animals and fish, I'm pretty fast, and when I throw a knife at a tree I can make it stick most times." Rory finishes feeling proud especially about that last part.

"As long as there are squirrels and rabbits between the both of you, you will be eating better than any other tributes in the arena. But still a knife isn't going to do a lot against a trained career with a spear. While Katniss is shooting and hopefully distracting most of the tributes I want you to discreetly work on that skill. If you notice anyone watching you too closely you stop. Understand?" Haymitch asks.

Rory nods his head 'Yes'.

"Peeta, do you have anything to add?" Haymitch asks trying to involve Peeta.

"Rory, Keep thinking about those traps that you know. Think about how you could adapt them to capture people instead. Maybe you could use them around your camp for safety." Peeta adds.

"Good Idea." Haymitch agrees. "Alright meeting adjourned. Get some sleep. It's going to be a long couple of weeks."

The team disbands and heads off in their separate directions; Rory and Effie to their rooms, Haymitch appears to be heading to the small bar in the kitchen area, and I begin to walk back to my room with Peeta in tow. "That was good advice you gave to Rory." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, anything to keep you safe." He says.

"That wasn't about me Peeta. You're going to be an amazing mentor." I tell him.

"No, WE are going to be amazing mentors after you win this thing." He tells me making sure I notice his emphasis on 'we'.

I don't say anything just roll my eyes and climb into bed.

"What was that?" Peeta asks.

"What was what?" I return.

"That? You're not planning on coming home. Are you?" he asks

I lower my eyes because I can't seem to face Peeta. But Peeta saw it, he knows what the look on my face is. "Can we not do this please? I don't want to fight with you Peeta. I don't."

Peeta's face softens but he is not about to drop it. "What about Prim? Your Mom? What about me Katniss?"

"Peeta, Prim's name being pulled from the Reaping wasn't a coincidence. Snow's phone call allowing me in and not you was not coincidence. I'm a liability. Everyone will be safer when I'm dead. My Mom and Prim will be fine. I can count on you and if I get Rory home I can count on him too."

"But I need you Katniss." I start shaking my head feeling drained from the events over the last two days. Has it been two days already? Time seems to fly so fast when you can see the end over the horizon.

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you tonight, Peeta. Maybe I'll come out of this but probably I won't. And If I do come out then I have some serious groveling to do before President Snow." I tell him.

"We'll grovel together when you win. Alright, I have one more thing to say and then we'll go straight to bed and we won't fight. You need to stick around to protect Prim." he says. I start to interject with my previous argument that Prim will be safer when I'm gone but he stops me by placing his finger over my lips. "Hear me out. You need to be here to protect Prim because I don't believe dying in that arena is going to protect her from Snow at all. You'll become a martyr to the people who are upset at the Capitol. And then what will happen next year on Reaping Day? Prim Everdeen, tribute for District 12 and then where is big sis to save her? Dead that's where. You need to live so we can fix this. On the Victory tour next year we'll do it better. Maybe we can even talk to Snow about compromises for the Districts. Make things better in the Districts without you dying."

I have to admit I'm speechless. Peeta and his words, dam him. I never thought of it from that angle before. With me gone what is to prevent Prim from being a tribute in the Hunger Games next year. Nothing. I will be 18 next year, able to volunteer one more time for her. And In between now and then maybe things could be smoothed over with President Snow somehow. I doubt he'd give into any significant demands but even just a little I think would do so much for the people in many of the Districts. I know it would require a lot from me. Gale would definitely consider me a Capitol pawn and a sell out but maybe if I did so well, just maybe I could secretly get Prim's names pulled from the Reaping bowls completely.

Peeta climbs into bed next to me and pulls me down into his grasp. He holds me tightly protecting me from my own nightmares. I'm not sure I would need him to scare off nightmares tonight though. I'm not sure if sleep is really going to come at all. My mind keeps wrapping around my 4 options in the arena. I can try to get Rory home which means my death, try to get home myself which means Rory's death, the 3rd option I've come up with which seems to be a compromise in between option one and two is try to get Rory home but if I should fail then myself, and the 4th option was that I failed to get Rory home and sacrifice myself in the arena under the premise that my death will still save Prim.

I lay there thinking about the pluses and minus that my living or my death might bring on for people. I seem to be at a stale mate, unsure of what the correct answer is anymore. Peeta has effectively placed the seeds of doubt in my head. His words have made my resolve crumble. This is my last thought before sleep does finally over take me.


	7. Chapter 7

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all Characters within said Trilogy

I own nothing, Just a fan who wants more Hunger Games.

Please Review and tell me what you think. I am getting real excited closer I get to the actual Games. I feel I have a real good idea for our heroe's protagonist.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Rory and I are ushered to the elevators by Effie and taken to the gym in the lower levels of the Training Center. We are a few minutes early but we seem to be the last ones to arrive. The Careers from Districts 1 and 2 are already looking over and handling many of the weapons even though we haven't officially been given the go ahead to practice. It also looks like both Tributes from District 4 have joined them as well. However most of the other tributes seem to be nervous, standing around with their arms crossed like if they touched anything they may get into trouble.

I am much less nervous about showing up to training than I was last year. But I have one up on all of the other tributes here. I am a previous Hunger Games Victor. I've been through all of this once and I have survived. Being a Victor has some pluses but it also has its minuses. Haymitch said that many of the tributes will look up to me this year. They will watch me and try and learn things by example. But being perceived as one of the strongest contenders to win coupled with my celebrity will undoubtedly paint a target on my back during the Games. A Career tribute I have no doubt will be gnawing at the bit to brag that he has taken out a Victor.

I walk into the gym trying my best to look as confident as possible, to look like a Victor. Haymitch has also instructed Rory to keep his head and shoulders high. He follows me into the gym exuding confidence. The only thing I notice that may give his nerves away is how tightly his fists are clenched at his sides. He is doing a remarkable job really, considering everything that has happened over the last few days. I haven't even seen him cry. It's uncanny how much he is like Gale.

Atala, the Capitol woman who oversees the gym calls for us to gather around her and she starts up the exact same speech she gave us before we began training last year. Generally it goes that in a few short weeks all but one of us will be dead, to make sure to learn survival skills, not just fighting skills, and that we are not allowed to spare with each other. If we need a partner to practice anything, a trainer will be provided. Then she releases us and we are allowed to wander around the gym and choose between stations where trainers are happy to teach us any number of skills.

I choose to first head to the knot tying station and Rory follows me. The trainer seems to remember me from last year because he smiles as we walk over to his station. I begin tying a few knots and he seems pleased when I remember how to set the trap that will leave a competitor dangling in the air by their ankle. Rory does even better than I do at the knot station as he seems to have found a way to take the same trap and widen the trigger point. In my trap someone would have to step in a circle with about a 2 foot circumference but in Rory's trap the circumference of the trigger spot is at least doubled with a much quicker recoil.

Since neither Rory nor I struggle with knots or traps we decide we should move on. We make our way to the fire starting station and I am determined to start a fire with only a knife, rocks, sticks, and dry leaves. It is much harder than I imagined. I am definitely thankful that my back pack contained matches last year. I takes nearly an hour but I finally manage enough sparks to coax into a flame. Rory helps by softly blowing oxygen to the base of the fire and applying dry leaves.

At this time Rory has noticed that many of the other Tributes have started serving themselves from a buffet that has been rolled into the gym and asks me if we can go eat. I would just as soon avoid the crowd but I think if we do that too much we will look intimidated instead of being intimidating.

"Yeah Rory, let's go grab a plate" I tell him.

We put out our fire and walk over to the buffet where I choose some roast beef, potatoes, some buttery asparagus and watermelon. I still choose to sit at a table with as few other Tributes as possible and Rory is right on my heels. This table is large enough for at least 8 people to sit around comfortably but it's just Rory and I and the Tributes from District 5. They introduce themselves to us as Cho and Ash, she is fifteen and he is sixteen. And just as I suspected on Reaping Day, they very much seem like a couple. She is holding his hand tightly and they are constantly making eye contact and smiling at each other. Ash asks me a few questions about the Games last year, specifically about the rule change that saved both Peeta and I and how likely it is that it may happen again.

I don't really want to be having this conversation. I know the answer to this question though without a doubt. But there is no point in crushing their hope. Besides maybe if they do play it up for the cameras enough and a rule change comes through, it will benefit me and Rory just as much as them. So I simply tell them "If you get the audience to love you, anything can happen I guess".

Mostly I have kept my answers simple and to the point hoping they will catch on that I really don't want to get to know them and just want to eat my food. They don't seem to be catching on though. They continue to eye each other and ask about Peeta, and how he's taking it being my mentor. Eventually, I just ignore them turning to ask Rory about his food selections, which also look delicious. I think what actually gets them to quiet down though is the hooting and hollering we hear from the Career table.

About three quarters of the Tributes are sitting down to eat right now. The Careers from Districts 1, 2, Navy from 4, and the large boy from 11 are all sitting at a table laughing and boasting. Districts 1, 2, and even 4 are expected Careers but I can't help but feel disgust when I see that a Tribute from 11 has joined them. Thresh or Rue would never have joined them even if they were offered and I know Thresh was. The only Career that seems to be missing from the table is the female Galilee from 4 who is with a trainer at the spear station. She's talking intently with the trainer and then I see her change her stance and raise the spear. After she throws, the spear reaches the dummy and collides with such force that the shaft is driven half way through it.

The career table goes nuts with applause and Navy shouts "Great job, Lee!"

For most other Tributes in the room though mouths drop in fear and astonishment. I look to my left and realize that Rory himself is even staring with worry in his eyes so I nudge him and give a little shake with my head to tell him to change his face. I can't help but look at the table full of Careers and Galilee and count seven of them, a Career Pack of seven. The Cornucopia will be extremely dangerous this year. Surely the Gamemakers will place my bow and arrows dead center in front of the Cornucopia hoping to draw me into the heart of the fight. But with seven careers and not to mention the other tributes who may try to grab loot for themselves, getting my weapon of choice is going to be near impossible and very deadly.

After we have finished eating I decide it's time for my own weapons demonstration. In a way I feel like Galilee put on that show just for me to see. I need to show the Career Pack that I will not be intimidated by them, that I am also a force to be reckoned with. That's what I hope to be proving anyway. Inside I very much feel intimidated.

I make my way over to the bow and arrows station. I strap the sheath of arrows around my back and pick up a silver bow. It has a lot more weight to it than my bow from home but this one is very sturdy and near identical to the one that was in the Games with me last year. I take my place behind a strip of tape that has been placed on the floor. There are three standing targets down range each one about 50 feet further than the other. I load my bow, aim and release my arrows into the bulls' eye of each target.

The instructor of this station who up until now has only been watching me comes over, "You hit those very easily, would you like to try something a little harder?" he asks me.

"Sure." I tell him.

He walks over to the side wall of the station and retrieves a rolling cart full of dummy turkeys and ducks. "Alright, I'll be behind you throwing these up in the air and you can try and shoot them down."

"Simple enough" I nod, turn to face the firing range again and load my bow.

The instructor throws a duck high over my head and I instantly lock onto it. I aim making sure to give my arrow just a moment lead on the duck and release. My arrow flies and skewers its target right in its chest. I look back at the instructor to see that he is pleased. I reload my bow and he tosses another bird into the air with the same result. The instructor tries the throw me off by tossing the birds at different angles and trajectories. Since I still don't miss one he begins throwing birds one right after another testing my speed. He empties the cart of birds and I empty my sheath of arrows. We go down range to collect the birds and arrows and start again. He constantly shifts from testing my speed to testing my aim but I don't miss one.

Finally after nearly an hour at the station I realize I've gotten lost in what I was doing. My tunnel vision must have kicked in and the whole gym faded away from my notice. I realize I was happy, probably for the first time since the day before the Reaping. I turn and I notice nearly everyone in the gym has been watching me. Districts 1, 2 and the boy from 11 are near the far wall whispering to each other. Galilee is eating at the table oddly enough smiling with her District mate Navy who is scowling. Some of the other tributes are at training stations but are not paying attention to their lessons. The rest have simply gathered behind me, not trying to hide their astonishment at all. I look for Rory to see that he has taken Haymitch's advice and has gone to the knife throwing station on the other side of the gym. He's been practicing obediently while I have effectively distracted everyone in the gym.

At five o'clock Atala tells us the gym is closing and like clock work Effie is standing near the elevators to collect Rory and I. There are a few escorts waiting for their Tributes as well but many have already been collected over the last half hour. Effie seems very excited over something, she looks like she is bursting at her seems to tell us something or maybe just to ask about training in general. But she is waiting for the privacy of our apartment to do so.

When we reach our apartment and the door is firmly shut behind us the Effie bomb explodes "I can't wait to tell you the good news!"

"Well, spit it out already Effie, before you hurt yourself" I tell her.

"Peeta and Haymitch have been lining up sponsors for you all day. They already have the largest bank of sponsor money recorded Pre Games. And if that wasn't good enough news the newspapers have you in the top 3 favored to win. Betting pools have sky rocketing numbers this year with nearly half of all bets being place on you Katniss."

Effie says with so much excitement I think she just might vibrate out of her heels.

This is good I think. I generally consider the whole betting process and statistics vile but having the favor of the audience is going to make it harder for Gamemakers to trigger traps on me, well at least early on in the Games. When we get down to the last few tributes the Games can belong to anyone. A Gamemaker trap could easily take me out then with little repercussion from the audience stand point. Then I think about what Effie told me about the sponsor pool of money already flowing in and I actually begin to feel good about mine and Rory's chances. Maybe we can even avoid the blood bath at the Cornucopia completely and just have supplies floated down to us in silver parachutes.

"That's great news, Effie. Thank you" I place my arm around Rory's shoulder because I want to make sure he knows that this isn't just good news for me, but good news for us. "See, we're going to be alright." I tell him.

Rory smiles and softly says "Thank you".

Peeta comes around the corner from the hall, "Looks like Effie told you the good news already".

I meet Peeta in the middle and give him a big hug. I just know that it was him who got the sponsor donations. He and his words can achieve almost anything they set out to do. "She couldn't hold it in. You should've seen her in the elevator on the way up. I thought she was going to burst" I say looking up into his eyes. He wraps is arms around me and we just hold each other.

Then from the living room, Haymitch asks "How was training? You didn't shoot any Gamemakers, did you?"

"No, and it was fine. Mostly pretty uneventful" I say.

Then I hear Rory pipe in loudly, "Are you kidding me? The girl from 4 was showing off what she could do with a spear and then Katniss went over to the Bow station and creamed her."

"You shot a Tribute Katniss? In Training?" Effie says looking appalled.

"No, I didn't shoot anyone Effie! I shot targets." I say shaking my head. Am I ever going to live that down I think.

"You should have seen it. There wasn't anyone in the gym who wasn't staring at Katniss's shooting. She's amazing. Gale always said she was good but I had no idea until I saw it myself. What we saw last year on TV was nothing."

Haymitch cocks his head toward me, "Really? You're that good huh?"

I just shrug.

"What about you? Did you take advantage of the time to practice or were you too busy staring too?" Haymitch asks Rory.

"I did. After about 20 minutes I was sticking the knife every time. But I was still off where I was aiming, usually to the right. But I'll work on it. I promise." Rory adds enthusiastically.

Rory and I both go take showers and change from our training outfits. We meet the team just as supper is about to begin. Tonight a cheesy soup was served before the main course that was to die for. Then in came two Avoxes carrying the main course. It is a large roast pig with an apple in his mouth much like the one that I thought got me into so much trouble last year in my personal training session. I bury my face in my hands but I can't hide the hysterical fit of laughter that has come over me. I manage to rein it in and put on a serious face but it only lasts a few moments before I burst again. Everyone that is at the table must think I've snapped and maybe I have.

"Katniss, you're showing very poor manners" Effie hisses.

"I know. I'm sorry Effie. I really am. But I can't seem to help it." I say gesturing to the pig. Hoping that someone besides me will get it but no one seems to. "The pig?" I ask pointing to it. Then I begin really looking at Peeta, he should get it. "The pig, the apple, the arrow. Get it? Last year?" Finally, I see the lights come on in everyone's eyes. Peeta and Haymitch begin to laugh with me at least a little bit but Effie still doesn't look pleased.

"What? I don't get it?" Rory asks.

"When it comes time for your personal training session Rory you best not heed any advice from Katniss." Effie says to Rory.

"Why? What?" he asks looking at me.

"Last year, the Gamemakers weren't paying attention very well in Katniss's personal session. They were too busy eating a roast pig with an apple in its mouth. So Katniss decided she would get their attention by shooting an arrow into their observation box. She skewered the pig's apple to the wall and scared all the Gamemakers to within an inch of their lives." Haymitch tells Rory. "That's why you should think about any advice she may give you. She tends to be an emotional decision maker. Not good. It was funny as hell though."

I lean into Rory and softly tell him, "One of them fell in the punch bowl". Rory laughs but is quickly stopped by the look Effie sends him.

The rest of the evening is pretty relaxing. Rory spends most of his time in front of the television trying to get a handle on Hunger Games predictions and gossip. I don't know how he can watch it. Whatever little bit I see makes my stomach turn.

Peeta and I sit at the table. Peeta has out his notebook and is grilling me on any observations I made today about the other tributes in our training session. If I only had myself to worry about I would tell Peeta that I don't care about his notebook because dwelling on the Games in whatever fashion sends my nerves through the roof. But I have Rory to look over and talking about observations and strategy as much I hate it, just may give me the edge to keep us both alive a little longer.

"Could you tell who was in the Career pack this year?" Peeta asks.

"Usual suspects, plus 4, and the boy from 11." I answer.

"That's seven of them." Peeta says clearly looking disappointed. "None of them have approached you to join them have they? Haymitch said they might."

"No, we've mostly stayed out of each other's way" I say. "Why would they approach me to join? I killed or inadvertently killed nearly all of them last year."

"Everyone saw how talented you were last year, plus if you impressed them as much as Rory says they just might tomorrow." Peeta says.

"Well, there is no way in hell I would join the Career pack." I say quickly.

"I'm definitely not saying you stay with them any length of time but maybe it's a strategy to get through the blood bath at the Cornucopia. You could get your hands on some supplies and your bow and sneak away in the middle of the night." he says.

"They haven't asked me yet, but I'm not sure I could sign up with them. It's a slaughter Peeta. There's no way I could gain their trust without participating. Plus I'd need to trust that Rory would be safe as well. I don't believe for a second they'd let a 12 year old join as a Career." I finish

"You worry about YOU. Let me and Haymitch worry about Rory. Please? If they ask you, just consider it." he begs.

"Are you kidding me? No. There is no way I am leaving Rory to fend for himself in the arena. We are an alliance and that's that." I assert myself. I am starting to get angry with Peeta now. I know he wants me to come home, but to so easily sacrifice the safety of Rory to accomplish this goal seems more cold than anything I ever thought Peeta capable of. "Wasn't it you who said when we were learning to mentor that no tribute deserves to win any more than any other. That includes me, Peeta!"

I seem to have left Peeta speechless for the first time I think ever. I decide that I should leave this conversation while I am still ahead. I call to the living room "Rory, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

Peeta doesn't come to my room tonight. That's just as well. I'm still angry at him for his suggestion of Rory's abandonment. But I miss him tonight. When I am on the train or in the Capitol I have gotten used to him being with me. Looks like I'm in for another rough night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! Thanks for clicking in to read my story. Please leave feedback if you want more from this story. I really appreciate some feedback. Makes the hours writing worth it. It's been a busy week. I've been at San Diego Comic Con! So Awesome!

Anyway Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all Charactors in those books. I own Nothing. Just love the story and want more Hunger Games!

* * *

I reposted Chapter 8 its mostly the same with a few gramatical errors fixed. Chapter 9 is on the way I promise. Vaction has made it hard to get my groove back but its coming. Promise im working on it.

* * *

In the morning I wake up as soon as the light starts to filter through my bedroom window. I lay here for a few minutes but decide that it's pointless and get up. I make my way out into the common area of our apartment and see no one else is up but Haymitch. Well, I'm up. He's more or less present. Haymitch is passed out at the table with a bottle in one hand and although I don't see it since his other hand is tucked underneath his chest I would bet there is a knife in the other.

I decide that Haymitch and I need to have a conversation alone and there is really not going to be another opportunity like this. I walk over to Haymitch and try calling his name a few times. It doesn't work but I really didn't expect it to. Besides I can't just keep calling his name out here. The louder I am the more likely it is that Peeta or another member of the team will come out. I think about going over to shake him awake but remember the possibility of his knife so I do the only other thing I can think of. I walk over to the sink and fill a small glass of cold water, walk back and toss it on him.

Sure enough Haymitch jolts awake standing quickly with his knife poised to fend off an attack. He's shaky though and his eyes take nearly a minute to really focus. By then I've sat across the table from him. "O, it's you. Why am I wet?" he asks feeling the wetness of his face and hair. "Never mind, it's you."

"Ha ha, Funny." I say as I throw him a hand towel that I grabbed for him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this rude awakening?" he asks me definitely being surly.

"I needed to talk to you. This seemed as good a time as any." I say. He just sits wiping his face with the towel. I guess I was expecting an answer so after a few seconds he just gives me an exasperated look to tell me to 'go on then'. "It's Peeta, he can't be unbiased about me and Rory."

"Did you really think he could be?" he asks me.

"I suppose not." I say.

"Well?" he asks as if he can't figure out what the problem is.

"I need you to watch over Rory in the arena." I say.

"I'm the advice giver this year, Katniss. Why should I step on Peeta's toes as mentor?" He asks.

"Because….I don't know. It's just not fair." Is really all I can come up with.

"This is the Hunger Games, Katniss. This isn't about what's fair. It's about the odds." He says like that should be a good enough answer. To me it's not. "Alright, let's forget who we are talking about here. You're mentor and this year you have a 12 year old boy who is no doubt talented, but is still just a 12 year old boy. Then you have a 17 year old girl who is not only talented but has proven it by winning last year's Hunger Games and because of that she has the favor of the audience and the polls. It's because of her that you're already receiving money to use in this year's Hunger Games event. Now Katniss, who do you bend over backwards to try and protect?"

Okay, put like that it makes sense but it still isn't right. I don't answer. I just look down at the table.

"Do you know why Peeta didn't receive sponsor gifts until you showed up last year?" He asks and I don't know.

"Why?" I say.

"Because he told me from the beginning to get you home." He says. "Sending in silver parachutes are expensive, Katniss. They can't be wasted. Maybe if you become a mentor you'll figure that out someday. Maybe you won't make it that far. If you tell me you're going to put that boy's life above your own I'll do what I can. But if you can't decide, then I think Peeta has made the right decision." He tells me flatly.

So this is where I need to make my decision. "I will protect him with my life, Haymitch. I want him to go home." I tell him.

Haymitch nods. "Fine, I'll do what I can if it's necessary. But the audience is expecting Peeta to protect you at all cost, so my best advice is to not let Rory out of your sight. Peeta protects you, you protect Rory. I'm going to bed. See you after training." Then Haymitch get's up and heads back to his room.

I sit for a half hour or so before Effie comes out of her room to the kitchen area. This is the first time that I haven't seen Effie completely put together. Her hair is all over the place, she has no make up on and she is wearing a robe that is so puffy and soft it looks like a pink cloud. After she pours herself a cup of coffee she turns my direction and startles when she finally sees me. "Katniss! What are you doing there sitting in the dark?"

"Nothing really" I say. "I just couldn't sleep anymore"

Effie begins messing with her hair like just moving a few strands might fix it. "That's too bad. Well, I'm.. I'm just going to.." she trails off pointing back to where her room is. She definitely wasn't expecting anyone's presence out here when she got her coffee.

I just nod too her. She is almost to the hall before I realize I need to ask her something as well? "Effie?" She turns around. "How early can we go down to the gym for training?"

"On the first day it's 10, but some of the trainers show up earlier the next days, 8:30 or 9. Why?" she asks.

"I just think maybe I want to get a jump on training today." I answer.

"That's the spirit, Katniss! A go get'em attitude is just what you need to become the first Victor 2 years in a row" she says pumping her fist in the air with enthusiasm. "I'll get ready and I'll bring you down after breakfast."

I nod and let her walk out. I don't intend on being Victor this year. My plan is to take second place behind Rory. But the competition is stiff this year with seven Careers and a field of 22 Tributes to outlast it's going to take as much stamina and practice as I can manage. Plus if I am first down into the gym and working out when the other Tributes show up hopefully it will also add to the intimidation factor I hope to be exuding.

I head back to my room, put on my training outfit and await everyone for breakfast in the living area. It doesn't take too long now before Rory and Peeta have joined me. Effie saunters out just a little bit later all done up, covered head to toe in make up. She must have some sort of prep team of her own because it really wasn't more than 45 minutes ago that I saw her and the difference in her look is vast. "Has anyone seen Haymitch?" she asks. "Breakfast should be here any minute".

I know the other two haven't seen Haymitch so I pipe up "I don't believe he's coming, He just went to bed a bit over an hour ago."

Effie purses her lips obviously annoyed with him. "We'll just have breakfast without him then."

Platters of eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles, and toast are carried in by Avoxes. We all sit at the table and begin to eat. I sit next to Peeta. The silence between us feels awkward and unnatural. I want to break it but I'm not sure what to say, especially with Rory so near. I don't want him to catch on that we were fighting more or less over his well being. I'm not mad at Peeta for his suggestion of joining the careers through the blood bath. It's a legitimate plan if I get offered a place amongst them and if I were mentoring him I may even suggest the same. But I have known Rory for a very long time and I just can't leave him vulnerable. It's just not an option for me.

Peeta breaks first "I'm sorry about last night. I stand by what I said. But I'm just sorry about the circumstances"

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left like that." I say. He smiles and the rest of breakfast seems much more tolerable now that we got that out of the way.

"Katniss would like to head down to training early this morning Peeta. Isn't that wonderful, very proactive." Effie tells him.

"That's great. The more training you get the better. You never know what you might need." Peeta says trying to sound enthused but I know he is just not excited about me going back into the arena.

"Will you wait for me Katniss? I'd like to go to. I won't take long to get ready." Rory asks.

"Of course I'll wait Rory." I tell him. "Effie will take us down right after breakfast."

Rory doesn't take a long time to get changed after breakfast but we end up waiting on Effie for longer than I would have liked. Apparently her Capitol manners dictate her to eat much slower than the rest of us are accustomed to. It's nearly 9am before we get down to the training gym and luck would have it the doors are unlocked so we head inside. To my surprise there is one other Tribute working out already. Galilee from District 4 is at the far wall doing pull ups with ease.

"She's really in shape." Rory says in quiet awe.

"Yeah, I guess." Is really all I manage. Watching Galilee is intimidating I have to concede. She is obviously strong and talented, but what she has most others don't is a high level of focus and dedication to her training. Many of the other Career Tributes have been treating their training as more of a social hour, only working out about half the time. But when I have noticed Galilee she has always been focused on perfecting something deadly. The Non Career Tributes are trying to learn but many of them are so nervous that they have been sticking to only a couple of stations or have been complete wall flowers. I place my hand on Rory's shoulder and lead him to the other side of the gym because I don't want us to obviously be staring at Galilee. We are supposed to be intimidating not intimidated.

"Did you know as far as bets goes she is placed 2nd to win behind you?" Rory asks me.

"No, I didn't know that. How do you?" I ask.

"Last night I was watching the TV. There were small snipits on everyone. There was a big chunk dedicated to you. But you've been in front of the cameras more so that makes sense. Anyway, she had the next largest piece of airtime dedicated to her. Apparently she's related to a Victor and has been coming to the Capitol for years training in the gym here while you lot were in the arena." he says.

Now he has definitely caught my attention, "What?"

"She's related to uhm.. can't remember her name. Older woman… Margaret?… Mags! That's it. Mags. She's ancient, oldest Victor still alive. That's Galilee's Gran." Rory finishes looking pleased with himself.

"She's related to Victor Mags?" I ask just trying to make sure I've heard this right.

"Yep" he says.

"Did it say anything else about her? Maybe, specific known talents or something? Peeta or definitely Haymitch should have known this why didn't they tell us?" I ask because I am completely curious now.

"Peeta just found out last night when he came over and watched TV with me after you went to bed. He got pretty pissed at Haymitch for not mentioning it and they had a fight. I left when that started. Maybe that's why Haymitch didn't come to breakfast." He tells me.

That could be exactly the reason Haymitch was toasted on liquor early this morning. Haymitch drinking is not something new, but to be so out of it in the Capitol that he doesn't make it back to his room is not something I've seen before. I shrug "Maybe". Rory starts again with something else but I stop him before I know what it is. "We can't keep talking about her down here in the gym. At some point she may overhear." I tell him. "We'll talk about it as a team later, okay?"

"Sure" he says. "Where do you want to start?"

I want to be as far away from Galilee as possible so Rory and I begin our work out on the treadmill. It seems like a decent enough place to warm up anyways. We run a few miles and then have switched to what a trainer called monkey bars before most of the other Tributes start to filter in. I do pretty well on these and I attribute it to the times I have spent climbing trees. Rory has a much harder time crossing them. He does make it across successfully though. If it were Gale I'm not sure he could do it at all because of the size difference so in this exercise it's good that Rory hasn't bulked up quite yet but I'm not sure if that's really an advantage overall.

The rest of the morning moves along similarly to yesterday's, this time around we spend a couple of hours learning poisonous and edible plants. Then we move to a station where the trainer teaches us to build shelters. This station was actually pretty informative because he showed us how to take these large water proof leaves and secure them to a layer of branches or sticks. Then if you leaned that against a stone wall of some sort or bushes you have a small waterproof tent.

After this station Rory says he needs to use the restroom and thinking about it, I do too. We make our way across the gym. As we pass the center of the gym, the Careers from Districts 1 and 2 are training with knives and spears hitting dummies with amazing accuracy. Gleam makes eye contact with me as I walk by. I avert my eyes and look straight ahead but through my peripheral vision I can still see she is staring at me. Just as we are nearing the bathrooms on the far wall we pass mats where Galilee and Navy are working on hand to hand combat with trainers. Navy very much seems to take the offensive, often missing wild powerful shots against his trainer. Galilee on the other hand even though has obviously displayed amazing strength let's her trainer who is male and much larger take the offensive against her. She backs away and ducks a couple of shots then must see the opening she wants because she manages to grab hold of his wrist, twist it in a obviously painful way then flip him to the ground over her shoulder.

The trainer falls not too far from my feet at the edge of the mat. I can't help but stop and look down. The shock on his face is a little amusing actually. It's pretty obvious he didn't teach her that move and was caught off guard. As fast as the smile had crept across my face I hide it. Then I realize this is very bad. What other kind of maneuvers does this girl know? There is no way I will beat this girl if she get's in close range to me. My only defense against her is to pray I get my hands on a bow and keep a distance between us. Or better yet, hope another Career double crosses her and takes her out before I even meet her in the arena.

Rory and I split off, he going into the male Tributes restroom and I going into the female's restroom. I am only in there just a few minutes when I hear another enter while I'm in a stall. I wait just enough time hoping they would head into the next stall so I could leave the bathroom without ever running into them. No such luck, so I decide to leave my stall.

When I step out I'm looking directly at Galilee who is leaning against the counter very much waiting for me. She's staring at me and I return the favor. I continue to the sink next to her trying to ignore her presence but it's becoming obvious she wants my attention. Finally, after washing my hands I look directly at her "Do you want something?"

"Actually, I do." She says without elaborating further.

I try to tell her with my eyes to 'just spit it out' but she either didn't pick up on it or she just enjoys goading me. I'm guessing the latter. "If you're hear to ask me to join the Career Pack I'll save you the trouble, I'm not interested."

"That's not what I'm hear to ask you. Kind of arrogant for you to think so, don't you think. That was brought up by District 2 though. Gleam from 1, she's got it bad against you. Vetoed it. Glimmer, was a friend or cousin or something, I don't really care. I wouldn't be too worried either, she's not very talented. Mostly she's just trying to bat her eyelashes at Leevin and Boe to get them to take care of her. She's probably thinking she'll slit their throats in the middle of the night to win or something despicable like that" she tells me.

"Then what is it you want?" I ask completely confused.

"I want you to be in an alliance with me? Well, at least a temporary one through the blood bath at the Cornucopia." she says.

Confusion has completely enveloped my face. "What? How? You just said the Careers don't want me." I say.

"I did say that. Did you think I was with the Career Pack?" she asks me.

"Well yeah, I mean it looks like you have been" I say.

"I hate Careers. They come in and pick off the weak in groups. It's disgusting. I would never be a Career. I've been near Navy a lot though during training so I can see how you might think so. But it's just because he's from home, the only one I know here. Hell, the Careers may even think I'm with them, I guess I've never said I wasn't. That's actually good. It means my plan has a better chance of working." She says.

"I'm not saying I'm interested but what plan?" I ask.

"What happens every year after the gong sounds at the Cornucopia?" She asks in more of a teacher voice.

I roll my eyes not really wanting to play along but ask "What?"

"You should know more than any of us, about a third of the tributes scatter into the arena immediately but because they have no supplies they don't last more than a few days. Another third make an attempt for supplies before they scatter and usually get killed by the last third that consists of the Careers. The game makers expect this, the audience expects this every year. I want to throw a wrench into it." She finishes looking excited about the rest of her plan.

"And how do you plan to do this?" I ask.

"This year there is six Careers Tributes, Districts 1, 2, my counterpart, and Darrin from 11, the rest of us outnumber them 3 to 1. If we all stand our ground at the Cornucopia I just know we can take them. The older of us, instead of running toward supplies will run straight toward them and take them down before they get their hands on weapons. That's the key. They won't see it coming and as long as they are still unarmed most of them are pretty untalented. Especially 1 and 2, they have worked with weapons their whole lives and they train in their academies always with the assumption that they have captured the supplies. While we hold them away from the supplies the younger of us will run to the weapons and bring them back to us and we finish the Careers off in the first few minutes of the whole thing. Then we will divide supplies up relatively evenly amongst who is left and leave the Cornucopia with us all having an even shot at winning." Galilee finishes watching me very intently for my reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're a lunatic." I tell her. But under ideal circumstances the plan could work. The problem being is the ideal circumstances part. We would need nearly every other tribute to accomplish this and I just don't see that happening. A lot of them run away scared at the Cornucopia and for good reason. Plus this may endanger the younger Tributes.

"Come on, think about it. How else are you going to get your hands on your bow and arrows? If you enter the Cornucopia you'll be the first one they'll lock in on. And let's face it, you need those if you expect to survive. You might be able to catch some small game here and there with out them but once Career Tributes finally do find you you're dead. I don't think you can count on a tracker jacker nest this year." She tells me.

"What do the younger Tributes have to do?" I ask. I want to make sure Rory is not directly going after a Career.

"Us older Tributes will tackle, take down, and fight the Careers before they make it to the Cornucopia, weapon free. The younger Tributes like Lissa and Rory will bee line it to the Cornucopia to get knives for us to finish them off. They won't have to come into the fights at all." She says. I think about this not saying anything for a while. "I need you on this, Victor Everdeen. I won't be able to convince the others without your celebrity."

"I don't know. I need to think about this. I'll let you know later." I say and I head to the exit.

She slams her hand against the door blocking my exit. "Do you think you're the only one the Capitol is trying to make miserable?" She asks. "I knew I was coming here since I was a child, In fact I thought it would have been when I was 12 or 13. My Great Gran's Dad was some big wig General during the rebellion. Someone from every generation of my family has been reaped into the Games, the first being my Great Gran Mags. Then after that was my Great Uncle, then Aunt, neither of them made it out. Now it's my turn and because I am the only one from my generation. Mags doesn't know about my plan. Finnck and Gran want me to be with the Careers, they say it's good protection. At least for a while. But I want to turn these games upside down." She removes her hand from the door and steps aside, "Don't take too long to think about it. It's going to take a lot of convincing of the other Tributes as well."

I leave the restroom thinking she's crazy. The whole plan is insane. But what I also can't help thinking is she's right. I haven't had a plan of my own to get my bow and arrows and I will definitely need them. She isn't wrong about me being the Career Pack's number 1 target and aside from divine intervention this seems like the only option so far that may have a shot. I need to talk to Rory about this. Maybe he will see holes in the plan that I don't or maybe he wants to run into the arena and avoid the Cornucopia all together, I can't make his decision for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy the the differences in this story from the book. I can't wait to get to the actual Games part of the story. That's where most of my ideas are really clear. Please leave feedback, critisism is welcomed, as well as compliments. It definately encourages the the writing. Thanks to those who have left feedback.

I do not own Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

* * *

When I exit the restroom I look for Rory. I find him sitting alone at a lunch table eating. I fix myself a plate of a BBQ glazed chicken, corn on the cob, baked beans and meet him at the table. It's a little early so many of the other Tributes have not yet sat down for lunch. The only other Tributes here are from District 8 and they are at another table completely.

"I need to talk to you about something Rory, but we have to make sure no one hears us." I tell him.

He nods his head 'yes' and looks around to make sure there is no one in earshot. "What's up, Katniss?" he asks.

"Galilee from 4 cornered me in the bathroom a few minutes ago." He begins to look worried, "Just to talk." I finish and relief floods his face.

"Did she threaten you? Or ask you to be a Career?" he asks

"Neither" Then I look directly at him and try to cover my mouth with a napkin just incase some one can see my lips and make out the words. Paranoid, I know. "She's not with the Careers. They might not even know she's working against them." Rory begins to smile and I shake my head to let him know to wipe his face clean of emotion.

"That's good for us isn't it?" he asks.

"I think so. It depends on how you view it I guess. She still has to die for one of us to win, that doesn't change. But the reason she talked to me was because she's got this crazy plan for the blood bath at the Cornucopia." I go on to tell Rory about how she believes if we band together against the Careers our numbers will over whelm them. How the 15, 16, 17 year olds will hold off the Careers from the loot until the 12, 13, 14 year olds bring the weapons we can use to finish them off and we will be Career-free for the duration of the Games.

"So, what do you think? Crazy, huh?" I ask him. He looks at me for a bit, perhaps trying to absorb all of it. Finally, I say "If you don't want to do it, I completely understand and we won't. We can make a break for it at the Cornucopia."

"No, no that's not it at all I was just trying to think of what Gale would do. I don't think Gale would run. He would make a stand, Katniss. So, that's what I want to do. If it doesn't work we'll be eliminated pretty fast but at least we won't starve or get stuck in a Gamemaker trap. And if it's successful then we will have improved our odds big time. You're going to be the one who has to confront a Career right away though so I understand if maybe this isn't what you want to do. I'll follow you either way. But if this is something you're serious about count me in." He says looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was in ear shot.

I smile at him. He is exactly like a miniature Gale. There is no way Gale would run given an opportunity like this. It makes me proud. It's almost like having Gale here with me, except without the glaring at Peeta that Gale has been doing the last year. Like the way we were when we were younger. Life was still hard but it was much less complicated. How we knew what the other was thinking and supported each other.

"If your game, so am I Rory. Last year, with little supplies and only a knife as a weapon it's hard to make a go of it. I didn't really start doing well until I got my bow. I'll tell Galilee we're in. But unless we can convince almost everyone else it's going to be pointless. So if we don't have luck with that we still may run from the Cornucopia, agreed?" I ask him.

"Agreed."

After lunch I have Rory pick a station to learn a new skill at. He chose hand to hand combat with a trainer, which makes sense now that we've decided to throw ourselves into the thick of it. I will probably join with the trainer next to him after I have spoken to Galilee again.

I make my way to the large jungle gym set up in the middle of the training room which is not far from where Galilee is training with her spear again. I cross the monkey bars with ease and then begin to do pull ups on the bar Rory and I first saw Galilee working on this morning. I do not do this with ease. I manage the first few fine but 10 was where I decide to stop because I begin having a hard time and don't want any of the other Tributes to notice my lack of strength, which is really just average.

It doesn't matter though because my goal has been accomplished. I managed a long eye contact with Galilee and now I head off to the restroom again. I don't have to use it, I just wait hoping she knows I mean for her to follow me. I wait for quite a few minutes and I start to doubt that she picked up on what I meant for her to do. But just then the door opens.

Galilee looks at me and then bends to peek under the stalls to make sure she doesn't see feet from other tributes to verify we are alone. "Have you decided, Victor Everdeen?"

"Rory and I are in, under the assumption we get enough other Tributes to pull this off." I tell her.

Galilee smiles, "We will. So I suppose it's recruiting time. I'll talk to 3, 5, 6, and 7. You try and work on 8 through 11, don't bother with Darrin he's a goner."

"Did you mention anything to Navy?" I ask wondering if she even bothered to try and recruit her district partner in her plan. If she has and he turned her down the Careers might have knowledge of this and surprise is going to be key.

"On the train ride here I asked him if he was going to try and get in with 1 and 2 and from the start he was sure he would. I just laughed it off. I'm sure he thought that meant that's what I was going to do as well but he pissed me off. You should have seen Navy's eyes and his confidence. He was gloating about his potential kills before he even got here. It all made me sick, so no, he doesn't know. I knew there was no trusting him from the start." She says.

"Let's say this works and we take out the Careers at the Cornucopia, what's the plan for right after? People may still be trying to kill each other. You're not expecting everyone to kum-ba-ya are you?" I ask her.

"Well, the goal is to split supplies up between all of us left. I have no intention of killing anyone who isn't a Career at the Cornucopia. But if there isn't order, damn well better believe I'll do it. After we divide supplies and leave the Cornucopia its game on as normal. I think after the Careers are taken care of though the Tributes will be willing to wait for supplies to be handed to the. It beats fighting and possibly losing your life over it." She tells me.

I can't argue with that.

As the day goes on Rory and I have set ourselves on a new goal. Instead of avoiding the other Tributes we will now be walking up to them and trying to start up conversation. Star from District 11 is my first stop. It seems the most logical to me because I am hoping there might be some residual loyalty between us since I was in an alliance with her District last year.

Star is 17 but you would never guess that if you were asked to. She is very small in stature for her age with the same dark skin as Rue had. Star is at the edible plants station which doesn't actually have a teacher because it's just a computerized database that you can explore. It lists thousands of plants sorted by environment. For instance, you can choose a forest environment and then it will list plants indigenous to forest type environments. It will give you detailed pictures, list traits and uses, tell you if the plant is safe to eat as well as other things like how common or likely it is you may come across this plant in the environment you selected, which is very important because you don't want to waste time studying plants that you won't likely run across.

I sit in the seat next to Star and look up at the large screen detailing a Poppy Plant. Apparently a number of medicines are derived from it and it can be eaten but in only small doses. It has a tendency to make you very drowsy and in high doses can make you lose consciousness. That is definitely a plant to avoid in the Games because any loss of consciousness or lack of alertness can cost you your life.

Star notices my presence "Hi, uhm.. Do you want me to move?" She asks as she points to the screen. Apparently she thinks I'm trying to kick her out of her spot. Not my intention but at least I know I do carry some intimidation along with my Victor title.

"No stay. Rory and I took a look at this yesterday. No one can possibly learn it all so if you don't mind we'll just read along with you." I say.

"Sure, that's fine I guess." She says nervously as she clicks onto the next picture.

"I came over because I was kind of wondering about Rue's and Thresh's families?" Okay, that isn't the reason I came over, I know this but I just don't know how else to break the ice and it seems a good a place to start as any other. Besides I am curious.

"Well I don't know them very well. But I think they're doing fine. I haven't heard otherwise" She says.

"I'm glad to hear that" I say. Okay now what Katniss? I can't think of anything else to say. How do I ease into 'I'm here to recruit you for a Super Tribute Pack and put your life on the line against lethal Careers who have been training for this since they could walk'? Right now I wish I had Peeta's words. He'd be able to smooth talk the Tributes into this.

"Listen, we're here to ask you something?" Rory finally pipes in. He must have seen me squirming. Words are not something I'm good at. "But it's important to keep it quiet. Can you keep a secret from your mentors, especially from your counter part Darrin? It's very important and it will help you out in the Games."

She looks very confused but when Rory mentioned the last part her eyes definitely perked up. "Yeah, of course" she says.

Rory and I look around to make sure there are no Careers within earshot. It isn't the hugest deal if another Tribute over hears because we intend on letting everyone but Careers in on this secret, still we must be careful because if another thinks they are being left out before we get to them they might try to trade the information to a Career.

After we decide the coast is clear I decide I should take the lead again. After all I hold the most clout. "We're putting together our own Pack, a large alliance for an all out offensive against the Careers at the Cornucopia."

Now she looks confused again. I begin explaining the plan with as much detail as I know, trying to sugar coat all the positives. Rory pipes in now and again with encouragement, how we're going to show up the Careers at their own game, that when we finish everyone will get supplies for their survival. Another high point seems to be Galilee. When it was mentioned she will partake in this event on our side Star seemed relieved. At least I'm not the only one fooled into thinking she was a Career.

After Rory and I are pretty sure we've said everything we look to Star waiting for a response. "This seems really thought out. But it seems kind of dangerous don't you think?"

I was about to say something in response but Rory beat me to it, "These are the Hunger Games. There are no guarantees of safety for anyone at anytime. We want you on our team. This is happening, regardless. If you choose not to participate that's your choice, but only those who helped will receive any of the supplies. If we find out you gave us away to a Career in any way… well, it's the Hunger Games." I immediately smile. He's kind of a bad ass miniature Gale.

Star looks at him and then at me. I'm trying my best to be intimidating but not scary. I want her to trust us, not fear us, at least not until we're in the arena and I have my bow. "I'll do it." She says.

Rory and I walk away confident that Star is with us. I notice the District 9 Tributes are at my bow station and decide this may be a golden opportunity to speak with them. Plus I haven't got my target practice in today. Maybe I can offer to show them a thing or two to break the ice between us. I tell Rory as much as I would love his help speaking with the District 9 Tributes, if we keep going around together talking to everyone, the Careers might get suspicious so I suggest that he begin knife practice.

I walk up behind the District 9 Tributes and say "I was just going to get my practice in today; if you want I could give you some pointers." They turn around and seem shocked that that I am offering to help them. In fact, I'm willing to bet if I had asked them to, they would have vacated the training area same as Star offered to.

"Yeah, we'd love some." They take the few steps toward me and introduce themselves as Willow and Kyle with an old fashioned hand shake. I know from my Victory tour that this is practiced in some Districts and not in others. In District 12 we don't do this. In District 10, I found out the origin behind the hand shake. It originated in a time when these lands were still 'wild' and laws weren't followed very much. People rode horses everywhere, wore long coats that normally hid a gun strapped to their waist. Apparently you offered your hand to another to prove you were harmless, that you weren't carrying a weapon. It's kind of ironic this being the Hunger Games and all.

I shake each of their hands because that is what Effie taught me to do on the Victory tour. Feels weird that I'm actually using something Effie taught me. I say, "I'm Katniss".

Kyle smiles with a small shake of his head "We know who you are, but nice to meet you. Officially."

They both have a slight accent. It's nothing like the Capitols' frilly way of speaking. It's a little slower speech and rugged is really the only thing I can think of to describe it. They both have very tanned skin but you can tell it's not natural because near where there sleeves cut off they have a very light skin. The sleeves of these training shirts don't cover to the length of sleeve that they normally wear so you can tell they spend a lot of time in the sun. But that makes sense I guess. District 9 has a lot of fields where they grow crops like grains, corn and soy beans.

"Why don't you show me what you can do and I'll see where I can help you?" I say.

"Alrighty" Kyle says. He takes his place at the piece of tape on the floor, loads the arrow and releases. I'm not sure what he was aiming for but I'm guessing it wasn't for the knee cap he hit. I pick up a different bow load it and just ask them to watch me. I hit my target between the eyes and they both look at me with envy.

We take turns shooting at the targets and I actually find that speaking with these two is very easy. They ask a lot of questions about shooting which is something I am good at and obviously have a lot of interest in so the conversation just keeps rolling. Plus these two are very friendly. It's almost like they're just talking to me as a friend, not as a potential enemy.

I notice today that I am not being watched by as many tributes as yesterday so I decide so long as I keep the conversation quiet maybe I can bring up the alliance against the Careers. I move in closer to them, "The reason I came over is there is a plan to take down the Careers at the Cornucopia. We're going to need as much help as we can get." They seem to look interested so I continue with everything I mentioned to Star earlier. After I finish, they look at each other.

"Well, I'm game. Are you?" Asks Willow to Kyle.

"I think it beats running into the woods or where ever with out anything." Kyle says and they both look at me. "Yep, count me in."

I finish the training day with the District 9 Tributes. After our conversation I had them roll over the fake ducks and turkeys and they began throwing them up and down range for me. Since we weren't very distracting earlier I wasn't sure if I actually gave Rory any real time to practice. But I made up for it. Willow and Kyle were throwing the birds one after another definitely testing my speed. Kyle is actually very strong and when he threw one down and near the side wall, it got skewered to the wall behind it, out of reach for us to retrieve it. We all began laughing at this and that's when I noticed our large Tribute audience. Mission accomplished.

At 5pm on the dot Effie is at the door waiting to collect Rory and me. We take the elevator up to our apartment and Peeta gets up from the table to greet me with a hug and ask both of us how training went today.

Rory and I look at each other, "Same old, same old." I tell Peeta. I'm not sure if the alliance we agreed to be in with Galilee would meet with his approval. So he, nor Haymitch need to know. Besides, I can't risk it. Mentors talk to each other and we can't risk any information getting back to Career mentors.

After Rory and I shower and change out of our training clothes we meet the team, which tonight also includes Cinna and Portia at the table where supper is prepared and waiting. Tonight supper is some sort of fancy roast beef in a sauce. Effie didn't call it a roast beef but that's what I figure it is. The words she used I couldn't pronounce. There is also a casserole with green beans, carrots, and two types of dinner rolls.

Haymitch looks at Rory and me, "Any new developments during training today? Did notice a new talent with anyone? Fights between tributes? Anything that stuck out?"

"No, nothing in particular was different than yesterday. The Careers were acting full of bravado as normal and the others were mostly average." I tell Haymitch.

Haymitch looks to Rory for confirmation, "Yeah, things were mostly the same as yesterday." Rory confirms.

"I did find out something though, that Galilee is Victor Mags's granddaughter. How come you never mentioned it?" I ask Haymitch.

Haymitch puts down his fork and looks frustrated. "Victor Mags is probably the most respected Victor there is. She asked me, she asked all of us mentor's to not bring it up with our Tributes so out of respect I didn't." Then he looks to Peeta, "Is that a good enough answer?" I didn't notice until now but they haven't been speaking to each other and have hardly looked at one another. I guess Peeta was really angry about being left in the dark.

"Why would she want that? Wouldn't that be a good thing, bring in sponsors, or an intimidation tactic?" I ask Haymitch.

"I've seen Lee in training before and you know as well as I do that she doesn't need help in the intimidation department. That's why Mags always mentors, even though her district has enough Victors to trade off often. She would always bring Lee with her to the Capitol and many of the trainers over the years have volunteered their time to train her while the Games were in session. It may help with sponsors but I guess Mags always thought it might mark her as a target to other Tributes the same as your being last year's Victor marks you. She didn't think the trade was worth it. But the cat's out of the bag now since the news story last night." Haymitch finishes.

I suppose all of this makes sense. I'm not angry about being left in the dark. It doesn't change the situation any. I knew she was talented and intimidating since day 1 and that's the important knowledge, not whose blood you have rolling in your veins.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this Chapter is so short it just felt complete and I wanted to leave the next training day into a seperate chapter. Check back soon for more. Hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to get some feedback.

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

It's 7pm and all of us settle into the living room to catch the evening news. I personally would prefer not to watch it at all but I seem to be outnumbered so I just hold my piece. Cinna is about the only other one who looks as uncomfortable about tonight's broadcast as I do. It's just one more reason to love Cinna and that list is very long.

The newscaster is marching around the streets of the capitol interviewing citizens about their opinions and predictions on this years Hunger Games. The street she is on right now must be a very busy one. There are flashy business signs blinking behind her, many people holding drinks and I think I even see confetti floating in the air behind her. A number of the citizens look inebriated and they are all smiling, laughing and shoving each other to get in the background of the camera's shot.

The newscaster says looking into the camera, "Hello, I'm Meredith Day and we are here reporting live on Flickerman Avenue, one of the Capitols most famous party strips for Hunger Games viewing. I'm here with a large group of Hunger Games fans who have come out to show their support for their favorite Tributes. Sir, do you have a tribute you're rooting for?" she asks one of the rowdy group members as she places the microphone up to his mouth.

"Yes," and he shouts the rest with his arms raised for victory turning to stir up the crowd that's gathered "last year's winner, VICTOR KATNISS!" After he shouts my name on TV I can't help but feel embarrassed and I look down to hide my blush. Effie squeaks with excitement and praise. Also to my surprise most of the crowd is cheering with the drunken Hunger Games fan.

But not the whole crowd, there is some booing and Meredith brings the microphone over to one of the loudest. "Have you placed your bet yet?" she asks the man.

"Absolutely! Lee from 4, she's going to dominate this year from start to finish!" he says. Then there is more hooting and hollering from the crowd. Sad part is I agree. She's the one with the plan; it wasn't my idea to band against the Careers. And if this works, with the Career pack gone, she's easily going to be my greatest threat. Cinna must notice the solemn look on my face because he places his hand on my knee and gives me a reassuring look.

Meredith continues through the crowd asking the patrons who they have come out in support for. Most of the responses from the crowd show they are either in support of me or Galilee, or Lee as everyone seems to call her. There were a few other names mixed in between, mostly for the male Careers Leevin and Boe whose stars don't shine as bright as mine or Lee's but lets face it, they are not to be counted out. They are both 18 year old trained volunteers from Districts that have a long history of winning this event.

The rest of the news I hardly pay attention to. The anchormen in the studio talk about where citizens can place their bets and list a number of bars that will be broadcasting live coverage 24/7. Then the news anchor does say something that catches my ear. He talks about shortages in an electronic device from District 3 citing that graphite has been hard to come by since District 13's demise. Another shortage is apples in oranges from District 11 citing a drought that has destroyed much of the crops. Could this be true I wonder. Were these real events that caused the Capitol shortages or is there something more to these stories? Are Districts 3 and 11 rebelling?

I think back to the last night on the Victory tour when I saw in Mayor Undersee's office, footage of District 8's uprising. I saw the clothing factory burning and people in the streets allied with each other against the Peacekeepers. I never found out what happened in District 8 afterwards. Considering we have two Tributes from 8 I'm assuming the uprising was quelled and the District is once again firmly under Capitol control. Have similar uprisings gone on in Districts 3 and 11? Or any other Districts for that matter?

I continue to think about this for the rest of the night, not that it will do me any good. Even if all of Panem rebelled against the Capitol it wouldn't be in time to stop this year's Hunger Games. If plans go the way I'm hoping, I will be dead in a couple of weeks' time and Rory will be home in 12. But I cling to the hope that this time next year there won't be any Reaping. There won't be a Hunger Games. And my sister will be safe from the Capitol.

After the news I decide it should be time I go to bed. Rory and I would like to get to training early again tomorrow. I'm sure Lee will be there early as well and I want to know how far she managed to get convincing other Tributes to join our pack. Rory and I will have a lot of work to do tomorrow ourselves. It's that last day that we will be training as a large group so we must speak to and convince the Tributes from 8 and 10. Plus possibly a couple more if Lee hasn't managed to get all of hers done. It's easier for Rory and me to move around the gym freely. We're loners together I guess you could say, but Lee has been near Navy so much at least early on, that the careers have assumed she's with them. If they catch her consistently speaking with other Tributes they are going to know something is up.

The team gets up and begins to disperse. I walk over to Cinna and give him a great big hug and he returns it. He rests his chin on top of my head as I enjoy the smell of his cologne. After a few seconds Cinna uses his thumb and finger to lift my face up to meet his, quietly he says, "I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire" and he makes his way out the door with Portia.

I say good night to everybody and tell Rory I'll see him bright and early in the morning, then I grab Peeta's hand and we head off to my room together. I don't want to spend another night alone in the Capitol. I don't have enough time left in my life to remain mad at anyone for long.

After Peeta and I finish getting ready and crawl into bed Peeta asks, "So how did training really go today? There had to be more than what you said."

"No, honest. It's pretty much the same as you remember it last year. Careers being intimidating, and the others pretty much just trying to hold it together. I have to admit though when I'm at the bow station I kind of feel like a Career. A lot of the other Tributes they just gawk and stare and the Careers seem to get pissed they're not the only ones who are intimidating." I tell him.

He puts his arm around me and I nuzzle into it enjoying the comfort. "You know, I'm proud of you. You, Katniss, are my hero. I know you're here for all the right reasons. It was selfish of me to be mad at you for volunteering for your sister. If I had a little brother I hope that I would do the same" he says.

I look up into his blue eyes and say "You would, and I would probably be just as mad as you were. But like you, I would eventually understand why and support you…and want you to come home."

"I love you Katniss" Peeta says as he slides himself down under the comforter setting up the position that we most often use when we sleep together. He isn't looking into my eyes any longer letting me know he doesn't expect a response to his declaration of love. He is just on his side with his arm held up waiting for me to place my back to him so he can lie down holding me.

I have feelings for Peeta I know, even strong ones. But is it love? I don't know. Since the Victory tour I never really gave it much thought. There was no point really, because what I thought I wanted, the Capitol would never let me have anyway. So I gave into the 'Star Crossed Lovers' charade with Peeta. We became engaged to be married, we began acting out a heavy romance, and I am certain even that I would have had to have kids with Peeta. I love kids, but I never wanted them because of the Hunger Games. But I would have done it, all of it to spare Prim, my Mother, and the rest of the District the pain my berries incident seemed to have caused. But what I never expected is that where I was once acting a part, now I am experiencing the emotions genuinely.

I slide my back into Peeta and his strong arm embraces my body protecting me from my nightmares. In his arms I feel comfort, love and safety. The safety part may be an illusion but I am thankful for it because I have not felt safe very much over the last year, and when I have it's normally been in his arms. I don't say I love you back. I'm confused still, or maybe I'm just stubborn but he's patient with me. I entwine my fingers in with his and we drift of to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Suzanne Collins own Hunger Games

* * *

It takes some prodding the next morning but Rory and I manage to get Effie to bring us down to the gym by 8:30am. When we arrive the doors are still locked so we just stand there with Effie and wait. She begins to look irritated with us because she would have liked to have taken more time with her breakfast. I start to wonder if someone won't be here until 9 or even 10 this morning and then Effie will definitely be mad at us.

After just a couple of minutes the elevator doors we came out of ding once again and I see Lee step out of them with her escort at her back. She walks over and leans against a wall near the door to the gym also waiting for the first trainer to appear. She briefly glances our way but does not acknowledge Rory and me in any way. It's all uncomfortably quiet. I am hoping that maybe at least Effie and Lee's escort might break the silence and talk to each other but besides a smile for a greeting Effie has said nothing to her. Maybe escorts have their own rivalry going on. In their own little way showing support for the district they represent.

Within just a couple minutes more I begin to hear the clicking of locks turning on the door from inside the gym. After the sounds cease the door swings open and we are allowed inside. Lee catches the door knob and holds it open as if she were a doorman, gives Rory and me a mock bow and gestures for us to enter first. I think she is trying to play up her cockiness a little for her escort. To make sure nothing that may give us away will get back to Navy.

After Lee enters she heads in the opposite direction that Rory and I do to prevent the lingering eyes of our escorts catching anything they are not supposed to see. She was right to do so because both Effie and Lee's escort stand just inside the doors of the gym watching us. It's nerve racking. Why don't they go away? The only thing I can think of is it's some power play between them. A competition of who supports their Tributes more. Rory and I have run nearly a mile on the treadmills and I'm sure Lee has done 5 reps of pull ups before we realize they have finally dispersed.

Not wanting to waste any of our alone time Rory and I make our way to the jungle gym set up in the center where Lee is still doing rotating reps of pull ups and sit ups. I cross the monkey bars but only really because they end just a few steps from where Lee is and then lie on the floor to do sit ups next to her. I don't begin with pleasantries as we are doing sit ups next to each other I just say "We got District 9 and Star from 11 yesterday. How'd you do?"

"The only one I have left to get is 6" she says but doesn't look my way or stop her sit ups.

"How'd you do that?" I ask. It's very impressive since I never noticed her yesterday traveling about the gym.

"Everyone's got to pee" she says matter o factly. "Besides 3 was easy with the District being the way it is right now. 5, all I had to do was bring up what's best for Cho's safety and Ash was ready to sign up immediately. But we're going to have to watch them. I have a feeling he told her to stick to her pedestal and not pull her weight in the fight. The boy's got it bad. But I'll deal with it don't worry. 7, Tarrin she's got spunk, just like Victor Mason. Two peas in a pod those two, and since the boy is young it works out in his best interest to participate. So all I got left is 6." Then she get's up for her next rep of pull ups.

Rory then asks what I am thinking since he is standing looking at her, "What do you mean about 3 being the way it is right now?"

"I don't know much, just a rumor through my Gran since the mentors are all friends. Apparently there is a rebellious element, a few small bands of the people popping up and destroying shipments of Capitol goods, explosives being one of District 3's products" she says.

"Is there anything else you've heard?" I ask and the excitement of the possible rebellion in my voice is unmistakable.

She stops her pull ups and looks down at me on the floor. "And how will it change anything?" she asks me. "Victor Everdeen, we have 4 days until we are lifted into an arena that is going to try and kill us regardless of what's going on in the Districts. I prefer to concentrate on my training, and my goal. If you'll excuse me, we shouldn't be seen together and any minute another Tribute could walk in. You can meet me before the end of the day in the restroom" Lee leaves the pull up bar and heads to a sword station. I am left with a curiosity that just can't be quenched. She's right about the rebellion having no immediate impact on our lives but I can't help but want to know.

Rory and I head back over to the treadmills to finish the run we didn't earlier. "She's right you know. We can't worry about home or about anything else for that matter. We need to focus on what's coming in the here and now" Rory tells me.

"Where did you get so smart?" I playfully ask him.

"I was just born this way" he says to me as he laughs.

The training day gets under way as over the next hour Tributes start trickling into the gym. Rory and I over the last 2 days have spent at least a little time at almost all of the stations so today we decide to wonder and practice whatever suits our fancy. The only stations that we both feel we must absolutely spend some time at are hand to hand combat since we will be grappling with Careers in the near future and our specialty weapons, my bow and his knife throwing. We're going to practice weapons after lunch to make sure I have the audience attention, so right now we are headed to hand to hand combat.

The hand to hand combat station is held on mats to protect you from injury during a fall. The mat is quite large with 4 circles sectioning off areas where a trainer and trainee will practice. If you cross outside the circle you're technically out of bounds but it's not like it's a point system at all. It's just to maintain a safety boundary so people don't run into the next couple practicing. Rory enters a circle and a trainer walks over to him. I enter the circle diagonal from him and a trainer approaches me.

"Victor Everdeen, would you prefer to take an offensive or defensive approach?" he asks me.

"Both" I answer.

He suggests that I should first learn a defensive approach to grappling because "the best offense is a good defense" or some non sense like that. We begin slowly, he shows me some combinations telling me how to duck and counter them. He says that for girls and young competitors due to our lack of muscles he wants me to concentrate on avoiding the blows entirely. During one demonstration he comes at me with a punch and instead of stepping away I should step into it lining my hip up at his waist, grab his arm and use his own momentum to through him to the ground, much like Lee did the day prior. I feel pretty proud of myself for accomplishing it even though it wasn't quite as flawless as Lee's, but she is a couple inches taller and stronger.

We also go over vulnerable parts of the body, places where maximum damage can be afflicted with less strength such as the eyes, nose, throat and groin. He says these are very important to remember when you know your going up against someone stronger than you because even though they may be stronger, they can't hit you if they can't see or breathe.

He says taking control of the situation is a must. You must keep moving, keep your opponent's jabs wild, keep them guessing while you look for your opening. Don't get in close unless you've got a shot against a larger opponent because if you go down it's nearly impossible to get back up. And just to show me how he's not lying we start an exercise where I am on my back and he is on top of me. He tells me to give it my all, remember the weak points, and fight to a standing position.

I begin struggling trying to slide my hips from under his body but he keeps me pinned with ease. I don't like being confined. I begin to feel anger and rage, maybe even a form of claustrophobia so I begin to throw wild punches toward his face. He tells me I am being counter productive, not concentrating, not watching for the openings, and advertising all my shots, which just enrages me even more. He finally just grabs my wrists and pins my arms to mat. He slides his weight further down over my legs and I can no longer struggle against his weight and strength. He looks at me disappointed and says, "You're dead" then gets off me and helps me to a standing position.

I stand and try to calm my breathing. I didn't realize how hard that was going to be. "It's impossible for me to start from the ground and take you on" I tell him. "You've got to have at least 70 pounds on me and you're a guy."

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse" he tells me. He walks over to the edge of the mats; he's looking for someone I think, maybe another trainer to give me a visual example of what to do. He must spot who he's looking for because he heads off. I watch him, trying to figure out who he is going to get because their really isn't that many female trainers here in the gym and the few that are here are in the less physical stations like camouflage or spotters in weight training.

Then confusion sets on my face when I realize he hasn't gone over to get a trainer. He's gone over to get another Tribute. Right now he's speaking to Lee who is with Navy at a sword station. The other Careers are not far off either. The trainer is calmly talking to her and she seems to be responding in kind but Navy is obviously upset about his request, so much so that his voice has risen. I can't make out exactly what is being said but the shaking of his head is definitely an indication of his displeasure. The other Careers begin to come over hearing the conversation and are also appalled by what they are hearing, and then there is some glaring in my direction. 'Great' I think, 'I just needed another reason for them to hate me'.

Even though the Careers have obviously expressed their displeasure Lee gives the trainer a nod, puts the sword away and follows the trainer back to the mats. To the trainer's displeasure Navy follows. Lee doesn't acknowledge me when she comes over to the mats she just takes her position on her back and let's the trainer get on top.

The trainer looks up at me, "Alright Katniss, I'm guessing I've got about 50 pounds on Lee here plus a lot more strength".

Navy looks at Lee and then at me and spits out, "I can't believe you're here helping her, Lee" as he motions to me angrily.

She doesn't respond to him but the trainer does, "Listen, you want to stand there, fine. But you keep quiet. Lee's a big girl who makes her own decisions. One more crack and I'll have Peace Keepers bring you back to your apartment and you can miss the rest of training. And I'm not bluffing." I maintain my composure but it's hard. I want to smile or laugh so badly, but I don't want the trainer upset at me next. Navy crosses his arms but remains silent.

The trainer looks down at Lee, "Alright, get up" he simply says.

What happens next happens so fast I can't believe it. The trainer had had his hands up to protect from jabs to his face so Lee placed a solid punch to his side, she then grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm awkwardly, placed her other hand behind his elbow to straighten his arm and face planted him to the mat. Then she stood up still having control over his twisted arm. You can see the pain in his face as he cringes, "Uncle, Uncle!" Lee releases his arm and he begins to massage it around his wrist and elbow. He looks at me, "You see, it's not about size, it's about leverage".

Lee asks, "Is that all?" to the trainer.

"Yes, Lee thank you" he says and motions to her that she may leave. She does with a disapproving Navy on her tail.

"You're not going to be as good as her in a day, that's impossible and unrealistic. Once a week since she was 10, her Gran would have her train with a large boy similar to Navy there. She would start on the ground just like you've seen. Face up and down both. Her Gran wouldn't let the lesson be over until Lee got herself up. When she was younger it sometimes took hours for her to get up off the ground. Her Gran is a sweet lady but pushed Lee very hard. The lesson of this story is keep working the problem, stay focused, wrists can only bend so far, watch for openings; eyes, nose throat, vital organs, take a shot at the groin with your knee if that's what it takes. Just get the control back. Let's go again." He says as he motions for me to get on the floor. I do as he asks, this time I stay more focused, working the situation like a problem. There are a few times that he pins my arms and legs again but I do manage to get up twice which I am really proud of myself for.

After 2 hours of the hand to hand combat station I am thoroughly exhausted so I decide it's time to move on. Besides Rory and I still have to talk to 8 and 10. I begin searching the gym for the Tributes from either District; I first spot the two from 8 who are together at the fire starting station. Rory spots 10 but they are separated, one is at the gym in the center working out and the other is at camouflage. We decide we would visit the District 8 Tributes first since they are actually together and hope that 10 will be together later on somewhere. Otherwise we may just have to split forces and speak to them separately.

The fire starting station isn't a large station but it is big enough that multiple people can work. Rory and I have already been here and practiced so we go right to work gathering the dry leaves, twigs, knife and rocks to begin our small fire. I layer the leaves and twigs while Rory begins to create the sparks. The girl from District 8 notices the small puffs of smoke we already have coming from the base of our leaf pile. "Would you mind helping us out with ours?" she asks Rory and me.

Rory quickly says "Yeah, sure" and introduces us. They return with their names, which are Hadley and Jason. Rory takes point and he suggests they show him how they have been trying to start their fire. They do, "The green leaves have too much moisture, you really don't want to use those until you actually get a good strong fire going already. Here, try these" he says as he hands them some very dry leaves for the base of their stack. "Make sure you get your sparks very close to those leaves."

Hadley seems very friendly but Jason seems a bit more stand offish, saying very little, letting Hadley do most of the speaking. Jason finally gets the wanted smoking from his stack of leaves and they both very gently blow oxygen to the base to cowerse a flame from the dry leaves. "Listen, we came to let you in on something." Rory says. "There is a plan to take out the Career Pack at the Cornucopia."

Hadley asks "How?" Rory and I begin telling them about everything but neither of them gives away with their facial features what they might be thinking.

After we have finished I ask, "Can we count on you?"

"I don't know" Hadley says, "It's not what our Mentor has suggested we do."

"Well your Mentor doesn't know about this happening. If he did I would imagine he would tell you to do it. This is the best way to make sure we won't have those brutes," I discreetly nod to the Career Pack, "tracking you down and trying to decapitate you while you sleep." I hope the grim imagery will strike home with them. I continue with, "You can't talk to your Mentor; it may inadvertently get back to the Careers. You need to make this decision on your own and quickly." I add "At this point we have recruited nearly everyone. If you two don't do this you're not going to benefit at all with supplies from the Cornucopia". After that they look at each other nervously. The thought of not getting any of the supplies is clearly one of the biggest negatives to not participating to them. It's clear that matches and perhaps other supplies are going to be necessary for their survival.

Jason gives a nod of approval to Hadley who then speaks for them, "Yeah, count us in." She says still nervous.

Rory and I begin to fill our plates with food from the buffet they have rolled into the gym. Today we both take the same thing, long narrow noodles that you cover with a tomato and meat sauce with baked buttery garlic bread. I'm starving from my work out with the hand to hand combat trainer and so I also go back for seconds and a slice of carrot cake.

"So what's the plan after lunch?" Rory asks me.

"We need to make time for our weapons and speak to the Tributes from 10." I tell him. I take a look around the gym to find them and they are still separated. I would imagine this is more normal actually since under normal rules of the Games multiple Tributes do not make it out. I'm thinking the reason a lot of districts have stayed closer together this year is because of what happened in last year's Games with me and Peeta being allowed to live. Maybe everyone is crossing their fingers for it to happen again. Well not everyone, Lee has a plan to take out her counterpart very early on in the games and if 10 are planning on working together at all, they are certainly not showing it.

Before Rory and I are done eating the boy Tribute from 10 has sat down at another table for his lunch. The girl Tribute is working where the careers were an hour ago at the spears and sword stations. "Rory, when you finish you go talk to him and I'll go to the spear station and talk to her" I say. He nods; we finish our meals and separate.

By the time I reached the spear station she is no longer there. I begin looking around the gym to spot her but I don't see her at any of the stations, nor do I see her making her way to lunch either. As I am scanning the gym I just manage to catch a glimpse of her before she walks into the girls' restroom. I follow and wait for her to exit her stall by the sinks same as Lee waited for me.

As she exits her stall, "I was wondering when I would get a visit from you." She says.

I'm confused, has our plan been compromised? Do the Careers know? "Why would you be expecting a visit from me?" I ask her nonchalantly trying to make it seem as if I don't know what she's talking about.

"Don't worry, I already know what you're going to ask; to join you and Lee against the Career Pack at the Cornucopia. District 3 spoke to us. I think they thought they were helping out. Help you keep a lower profile or something" she says.

I am actually relieved to know 3 have gone above and beyond to help out. It makes me feel like they are going to be reliable in the fight. "So have you made your decision to join us then?" I ask.

She takes in a breathe, "Yeah, I mean, everyone at this point is in so I'm not going to be the one to say 'No'. I just hope this works. Either way it's going to be big."

I meet Rory and he said the boy Tribute from 10 already knew, same as the girl Tribute thanks to District 3, and he's in. I feel relief knowing that we are not going into the Games alone this year. To know that we are all going to support, and help each other in the beginning, even if it only last for an hour or two is an amazing feeling. The Capitol wouldn't like this. This in itself is an act of rebellion. The Districts are not supposed to be united, they are not supposed to rise up and show strength. Regardless of the outcome, President Snow is going to wish he never allowed me into the Games this year.

Rory and I spend the rest of the day with weapons; we start sparing with trainers in fencing, and then move on briefly to spears. But the majority of the time I spend at the bow station and he spends throwing knives. The trainer has once again rolled over the fake ducks and turkeys and is throwing them high over the shooting range. I try just to have fun with it since this is the last time I will be shooting arrows with out my life on the line.

I notice its 4:30pm and nearly time for the end of our training day, which means I am supposed to be meeting Lee soon in the girls' restroom. I look around the gym to spot her and she has placed herself near the restrooms. She is working with the same hand to hand combat trainer I was earlier. They are both standing, he has adorned padding to his body, head, and hands and she is working on combinations, punching his hands and kicking his mid section.

I put my bow away and make my way to the restroom making sure not to look at her but walking right by her so she notices me. I wait inside the restroom. I wait longer than I expected and worry the trainer may be holding her there to perfect something but Lee does walk in. "Did you get yours?" she asks not wasting time on pleasantries.

"Yeah, we got everyone." I say "Did you get 6?" I ask.

"Yep, this is it then. When we rise up into the arena, since we won't know who we're going to be next to I'll be yelling, assigning Careers for each to go after. We don't want a mistake and leave a Career unmanned. Since we all normally get the same thing to wear, I was thinking we remove our jackets at our pedestals as a sign we're not Careers. Don't want to accidently stab the wrong person" she says.

"You've really thought this through" I say.

"My Gran's been preparing me to win these Games for as long as I can remember. She has all of them recorded and I swear I've seen every one from start to finish a dozen times." She looks down, "The only ones I haven't seen are my family's Games, I asked to but she would never let me see them" she says.

"That must have been a lot of pressure to grow up with," I say. "Knowing that you would be here, the hard training you went through to become a Victor".

Lee just shrugs and starts for the bathroom door, "My only goal is to make my Gran proud, everything else is gravy" she says and walks out.

* * *

Please Review since you have made it this far. I would appreciate some feedback on this story. And please make sure to check back soon because I have got some great stuff planned for the Games.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank You to the Guests who have given me feedback I appreciate it, more please.

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

We finally reach the day of our personal training sessions with the Gamemakers. Effie brought Rory and me down to the gym at 10am sharp. If there was ever a day I wouldn't mind being late, today would have been it, because as usual for all things during the Games, District 12 goes last. I am going to be sitting around for hours while the other Tributes go before me with nothing better to do but wonder how their performance was, what kind of secret skills they may have been hiding, and how much more I need to impress the Gamemakers.

It doesn't help my nerves at all that I have no idea what I am going to show them. Unlike last year I have not been hiding any suprise talents from my fellow tributes and the Gamemakers. I have not performed particularly strong in hand to hand combat, strength training or other weapons trainings like spears, only averagely. So I can't show them any of those skills because I may just get a mediocre score. I need to show them something I am good at, something that will show I have an edge over my fellow tributes. I did well in starting fires or I could show them my edible plants test scores but that's not exactly going to make me memorable or stand out from the crowd.

Last year I would have been perfectly happy with a 6 or a 7 for a training score. But since I received an 11, I have kind of set the bar high. If I receive just a mediocre score this year it may seriously hurt sponsorship. For instance if I get an 8 this year, which I would have been happy with last year, sponsors may have thought last years scores were a fluke and have doubts about me and maybe they won't risk sponsoring a one hit wonder.

When Rory and I reach the gym I expect to see chairs lined up in the hall right outside the entrance the same as last year. That is where we all sat and waited for our names to be called. But there isn't. The door to the gym is open for us to enter with a Peacekeeper at attention right outside of it. As we go inside I notice another 2 Peacekeepers, one is at attention near the Gamemakers box and the other is on the far opposite side of the gym, standing outside another door that is open, but hasn't been before.

A trainer takes us from Effie and we are escorted across the gym through the many training areas like fire starting, knot tying, and the edible plants stations to walk through the open door. It isn't a particularly large room but in its center are 6 round tables with 5 chairs circling each one. On the far wall from the door which is the shortest wall, there are educational posters on fitness and a cork board where I see a lot of notes have been stuck. There is also a big sign in paper letters and a smiley face that reads 'Break Room'. On the corresponding longer lengths of walls, one has a large counter top running the whole length of it, with a sink, paper towels, and part of it has cupboards above it and a rectangular box plugged into the wall, which I know is for cooking food. The other wall is lined with a few vending machines filled with various food and drink items. I guess this is where we will be waiting this year.

Because of the limited seating I know I am not going to be able to sit alone at a table so I try to find two seats open next to Tributes whom I might be able to stand. I notice the Tributes from 5 and remember that they wouldn't stop pestering me about last years Hunger Games and Peeta and veer away from them. Then I notice the Career pack at a table near the counter. They have filled all 5 chairs that the table originally had and have taken another from the table next to it. Lee is sitting separate from them but above them on the counter top. I want to be as far away from them as possible so I head to the back of the room where District 3 has two seats open next to them.

After we take our seats, Atala, the head trainer goes over the brief rules and schedule about our personal training sessions. All of it is pretty self explanatory really, we've all grown up watching the Hunger Games, and nobody in this room needs to be told what these training scores mean or how they affect us. The order will go exactly as last year, boy before girl in numerical order of your district. What is a little different though, "Some of you have expressed interest in a trainer to help with your demonstrations to the Gamemakers. If you would like a trainer for your session sign your name on this piece of paper" she says as she passes a clipboard and a pen to the Career table. As the clipboard gets passed between tables I notice that a number of people, even a couple who are not Careers have signed up for trainer assistance during their session. Neither Rory nor I do.

After Atala is sure she has gotten all the signatures she needs she tells Leevin that he is up first and he follows her out for his session. The door closes behind them and to my surprise the Peacekeeper stays manned at our door from the inside, watching us. It's all very unnerving. I mean sure I remember Peacekeepers wondering about last year but that's all it seemed like, wondering. These ones today seem to be watching us for something specific.

As the morning moves on the room relaxes a bit more and more as Districts 1 and 2 leave. The District 3 Tributes start up conversation with Rory and me but it doesn't last long since they are up right after District 2. And because of our guard it's not about what I'm really curious about, their rebellion. Before long it's Navy's turn and fifteen minutes later, Atala comes to the door and gets Lee. I try to think about what she might be showing the Gamemakers. I suspect she is in a similar position to me where what she shows them must be great because if her score does not reflect the hype she has received it could have disastrous results on her sponsorship. I might be assuming things but I doubt she has hidden any of her talents away either. She doesn't seem the type.

After ten minutes, I don't have to wonder what Lee showed the Gamemakers because Atala comes back into the break room where we are all waiting. She is escorting a fellow trainer who has his head tipped all the way back, handkerchief to his nose, trying unsuccessfully to put a stopper in the blood running from it. Atala brings him to the sink and washes his face and places a clean towel over his obviously broken nose. She says something about a nurse and then they both leave.

Districts 5, 6, 7, and 8 all go by as Rory and I sit at our now empty table bored. It's afternoon now and we're getting thirsty.

"What do you suppose they got in those vending machines?" Rory asks.

"I don't know, you could go look but we don't have any money. There's the sink and I bet the cupboards have glasses" I say.

Rory gets up out of his chair to exam the contents of the vending machines. He looks interested in something and pushes a button. With a loud clang the item falls to the opening at the bottom. Rory is excited and grabs the purple can and brings it back to the table. He obviously didn't think without money that the machine would work. But it did. When he opens the top of the can it makes a 'ptsss…' sound and he takes a drink. His face immediately puckers at the taste.

"You should try this…." He looks closer at the can "Grape Soda. It's pretty good. The fizz is pretty strong at first though".

I do. The taste is surprisingly sweet and he was not wrong about the fizz. I go over to the vending machine myself and pick out the 'Strawberry Soda'.

After another hour District 9 and 10 are gone and it's just Darrin, Star, and us. In hushed voice I ask Rory if he has thought about what he might show the Gamemakers?

"Haymitch, suggested the knife throwing, hoping that you were distracting enough that my talent might still be a surprise" he whispers. "What about you?"

"Haymitch never gave me any suggestions" I say feeling somewhat disappointed I didn't receive any advice on this. I really don't know why though, Haymitch and Peeta both trust me to know where my skills are. Maybe it's just me wanting confirmation, reassurance, or comfort.

"He probably thinks your going to shoot arrows. Aren't you?" he says.

I shrug, "That's been done, don't you think? They wouldn't be seeing anything new. They've been watching the last 3 days, plus what they saw last year" I finish.

"Well, it's kind of a Katniss Trademark. I bet the Gamemakers are even expecting you to shoot" he says.

District 11, now gone. I think about what he says, "Trademark". Do I want to be pigeon holed into someone who can only shoot? I think 'no'. That can't be just what makes me special in the arena because what if there is no bow, no arrows, I still need to stand out. I still need to be viewed as a contender in these Games even if 2nd place is as far as I intend to go.

Rory is called. Think Katniss, think. I think about all of the stations in the training room trying to remember every one that I excelled at, but I just can't think of anything else that I am good at that I could make flashy, make special. And then it's my turn.

Atala comes through the break room door "Katniss Everdeen" she announces as if I wasn't the only one in here anymore. Well, besides the Peacekeeper.

I follow her past the Peacekeeper and into the gym, as we pass by all of the training stations I am eyeing them up still clinging to the idea that I can do something else besides shoot arrows. I list them off in my head as I see them; light a fire- boring, edible plants- boring, lift weights- no good, hand to hand combat- no, plus I never signed up for a trainer to help with my demonstration, snares- well I'm good at those but does that really pop? Hanging a fake rabbit or a dummy that doesn't move? The answer is 'no'.

Atala leaves me right in front of the Gamemakers box. She exits through the main entrance of the gym and I am left all alone facing down a half dozen Gamemakers and a Peacekeeper. Then it hits me, I know what I am going to show them. All it took was looking at the Gamemakers watching me to remember what it was that got me my eleven last year. My talent with a bow was a big part of my eleven but what really made me stand out was my 'guts', my 'temper'.

I stand tall, announce my name and make sure to add my title for a little flare, "Victor Katniss Everdeen, District 12" and go to work.

I retrace my steps back to where Atala and I passed through many of the training stations. I grab a rope, make a loop here, a knot there and tie it securely in place, then add some leaves for a final touch. The Gamemakers are looking at me with confusion in their eyes trying to figure out what I am doing. I think Rory was right, they were expecting me to shoot. It should come to their relief then when I cross all the way to the other side of the gym and roll out the dummy turkeys and grab my bow. I roll them center stage in front of the Gamemakers. I think they are making a point to watch me this year, maybe fearing I will decide to shoot one of them instead of an apple. Or at least I tell myself this because I find it humorous.

I look up to the Gamemakers and say "I need help with these, I'll be right back." I don't wait for an answer because I don't want to be stopped. I didn't sign up for help with my demonstration so I am hoping I will not be stopped as I am quickly passing through all of the training stations, making my way back to the break room. There is no one left in there except for the Peacekeeper who was supposed to be guarding us, but he will do just fine. Perfect really.

I creak open the door and he looks very surprised to see me, "I need your help" I say.

"What?" he asks with confusion on his face.

"I forgot to sign up for a Trainer to help. Would you just toss some fake birds up in the air for me to shoot? Please? It will be real easy." I tell him.

He still looks confused or maybe just not comfortable with this. I don't know why, it's not like he's guarding anyone anymore, but he moves forward and follows me out the door and through the training areas. I look back and he seems nervous, performance anxiety maybe. 'Having a taste of your own Capitol medicine' I think. I bet he never thought he would be in front of the Gamemakers in this capacity today.

We pass by edible plants, fire starting, and hand to hand combat. As we get closer to the center I do notice his shoulders relax a little when he sees I have set up my bow and arrows and there is a rolling basket of fake birds for him throw into the air. I pass through the last station, snares. Then I hear it, 'THWIP' and the peacekeeper yells. All of the Gamemakers stand up and are staring at the Peacekeeper that is now dangling by his ankle. 'Yes, you are seeing this correctly', I tell them in my mind 'I am the girl on fire, the girl with enough guts to hang the law upside down right in front of you.'

I don't help the Peacekeeper, I simply walk center stage in front of the Gamemakers and take a bow. Most look appalled at what I have done, but there is one, he is hiding it well, but I think I see him trying to cover a smile with his hand, Head Gamemaker Heavensbee. He composes himself, looks at me and with a wave of his hand says "You're dismissed". I exit the gym, enter the elevator, hit the button number 12 and head back to my apartment.

* * *

Review please since you've made it this far. tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games. Special Thanks to Kina Hansen and the guests that have left me feedback. I would appreciate more. So please let me know what you think about characterization, plot, what's been good so far, what's been bad, or whatever.

* * *

Chapter 13

When I enter the apartment everyone is in the living room, including Cinna and Portia, and are asking Rory tons of questions about his personal training session. Rory seems pleased with himself so all must have gone well. I walk over, "How did your session go?" I ask Rory.

"I think it went alright" he says very humbly.

"It went better than alright, Katniss. Rory was just saying how he was throwing knives and hitting bulls eyes left and right." Effie says with lots of enthusiasm.

"I did okay, I hit some bulls eyes but I also missed a couple too, so I guess we'll see tonight when they show our scores." He let's me know.

I place a reassuring hand on his shoulder but Haymitch is the one who jumps in, "Don't stress about your score too much, unless you managed something huge it's not going to matter much. People are going to be too fixated on the Career Tributes and Katniss's score. Speaking of which, How'd did your session go? All the Gamemakers made it out alive I assume." he asks looking at me.

"Yes, the Gamemakers are fine. And the session went fine too." I tell them.

"So what kind of shooting did you show them; standing targets, the birds? You didn't shoot an apple this year did you?" Peeta asks.

"I didn't shoot" I say.

"What?" Haymitch asks with concern in his voice. Maybe he thinks by not shooting I have possibly screwed up my training score. And then I worry I just might have but for a completely different reason.

"But Katniss, everyone knows your special talent is the bow and arrow. How could you not show the Gamemakers that in your private session?" Effie asks in disbelief.

"That's exactly why I couldn't show them the bow and arrow" I say defensively. "It's common knowledge that's my skill and they've seen me the last 3 days with it in the gym. Plus, last year's Hunger Games. It's not new; they're already figuring that into my score. I needed to show them something else" I say. After I finish I see the collective fear on everyone's faces. I'm not quite sure if it's because they think I made a mistake in not shooting or if they are scared to ask what I did instead.

Cinna breaks the silence, "So, what did you do Katniss?"

Everyone's looking at me, waiting for an answer. Do I tell them, or not? I suppose I should, they'll hear about it in the halls somewhere from someone else eventually. "I set a snare, a trap." I say very innocently. I see the tension from the room dissipate. Effie actually makes a sound of relief and everyone's shoulders seem to relax. I turn to walk back to my room to change and very quietly and quickly add "And hung a Peacekeeper."

"STOP right there!" Haymitch says.

I stop dead in my tracks, my back still turned to everyone.

"You what?" Effie is now on her feet, hands to her face in shock. "You hung a Peacekeeper?" she asks to verify what I said.

I turn around, "By the ankle. He's fine. Really." I defend myself.

"What were you thinking?! Peacekeepers are officials of the government. How could you?" Effie is exasperated.

"Very easily actually" I respond with my own sarcasm. "And since I wasn't arrested on the spot I'm assuming everything will be fine Effie."

Effie quiets down but turns to Haymitch and then to Peeta for support. Haymitch's shock has turned into a grin and he's begun laughing. So has Cinna. Peeta releases a sigh, shrugs and gives Effie a look that pretty much asks 'What am I supposed to do about it?'.

"It worked for her last year." Peeta says to no one in particular.

"I can't believe you did that Katniss. That's so… awesome." Rory says to me.

"Well, I think I showed them we're not going down with out a fight." I say to Rory. Then I head back to my room.

I take a shower, change, and meet the team just as dinner is about to be carried in by the avoxes. Tonight's meal starts with a fancy salad with nuts and cherries. The main course is pork in a mushroom sauce and russet potatoes. Effie has been very quiet at the table tonight, not her normal cheery self. I think she's upset at me which is fine. The boys on the other hand don't seem upset at all. In fact they seem to be in high spirits and have been very talkative, discussing the possible scores and there effects on sponsorship.

"So where do you think Katniss's and Rory's scores will land?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

Haymitch shrugs, "Your guess is as good as mine. Rory sounds like he did well, but they're going to factor in his age which is going to hurt. Most 12 year olds don't score higher than 5 or 6. So if they think he did well I expect something around 7, I hope. Katniss's score is up in the air. It's either going to be monumentally high or monumentally low. Not much middle ground on that. If it's high, they're trying to paint a bigger target on her back. If its low, they're trying to hurt her sponsorship" he tells Peeta.

"I've already got the largest target on my back in these games. A high number I don't think is really going to make that much difference" I add maybe sounding a bit bitter.

"Then let's hope for a high number to not screw with your sponsorship" Haymitch tells me.

After supper we all gather around the living area to await the Tribute scores. I make myself comfortable next to Peeta, leaning into his body, he wraps his arm around me and I snuggle myself into his shoulder. The apprehension in the room is so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. I wish I were District 1, and then I could see my score and leave without having to watch the scores of all of the other Tributes.

The television switches on and there is Caesar Flickerman behind a desk with a few sheets of paper in front of him. I'm not sure where Caesar is being filmed. There are no tell-tale signs in the television frame with him. The background is just a plain dark screen that will have our head shots displayed as he goes through the list of Tributes and their scores. He could very well be in a lower level of this very building right now filming this.

"Hello. Hello. Hello Panem! We are only a couple days away from the 75th Annual Hunger Games! TONIGHT you will be getting the Tribute's training scores" he says with a lot of exuberance while a fake audience claps. "The scores that you will be receiving tonight show a Tribute's potential after 4 days of careful evaluation from the Gamemakers. I am excited for this everyone. I am telling you that this group of Tributes is something special. This year's Game's is going to be one to remember folks." Caesar takes a moment to let the dramatics sink in. "We have Victor Mag's granddaughter in this year's Games from District 4…. We have a lovely young couple from District 5, cousins from District 12 AND for the first time EVER in the history of the Games we have a returning Victor!" he says amping up a fake crowd to more fake applause. At Caesar's reference to me I snuggle myself into Peeta's body and grip his hand a little tighter.

"I know we're all excited so without further ado let's get to the scores" he gives a dramatic pause, "From District 1, Leevin; 10, Gleam; 8, from District 2, Boe; 10, Tulip; 9" Caesar lists off. After Caesar lists off the Career Tributes scores I begin to feel overwhelmed. They typically score high so their scores are not a shock but hearing them is intimidating. I completely miss District 3's scores. "District 4, Navy; 11. Very nice score there" Caesar again pauses dramatically letting it sink in with the viewers "Galilee; ….12." Looking shocked Caesar continues, "Ladies and Gentlemen I have never seen a 12 handed out as a Tribute score before. Amazing" he continues on.

"Have you ever seen a 12 before?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

Haymitch shakes his head in disbelief, "Not in the 25 years I've been involved" he says.

"What do you think she showed them?" Peeta asks me.

"It could have been anything really. There isn't too much she didn't excel at. I'm guessing hand to hand combat for her personal session though. After she was called into her session a trainer walked out with a broken nose" I say.

"Your kidding" Effie states in shock.

"Nope, you see at least I didn't injure anyone" I say trying to make what I did sound better.

"All of the Careers are great fighters, they always have been. Keep on your toes, you'll be fine Katniss; Rory. The other thing the Careers almost always have in common is they're slow. Just don't get caught and you'll be fine" Haymitch says. He actually made me feel a little better. They are big and therefore slower. As long as Rory and I can keep some distance between us we will stand a chance, a good chance. Because I can kill from a much farther distance than they can, well so long as I make it through the Cornucopia and get my hands on a bow. So maybe I shouldn't count my chickens before they're hatched.

I tune in and out during the rest of the scores. Most of them are 6's and 7's with the rare 8 popping up. I'm disappointed when I see the 13 year old Lissa from District 6 only managed a 5. Rue last year got a 7 who was a year younger than her. I guess those two are not made out of the same material. Then I think that is probably a more similar score to what Prim might receive since she has little experience in killing anything. Prim is a healer and not a fighter. I am thankful that she is safe at home.

My focus is restored once again when Darrin from 11, the last Career Tribute's score is about to be announced; a 9. After Star's 7 is announced the room seems to lean slightly forward and all take in a collective breathe awaiting Rory's score. "Rory Hawthorn from District 12; 8" Caesar says. The breathe we had all been holding is released and Portia and Effie both begin to congratulate Rory on a job well done while Haymitch and Peeta both give him a reassuring grip on his shoulders.

"And now for our final tribute, Victor Katniss Everdeen from District 12" he looks down at his paper again for a dramatic pause. Either I did well or a tanked it. In my head I find myself willing him to just say it, to stop prolonging the suspense because I'm not sure how much more my racing heart can take. I am gripping Peeta's hand so tight I must be cutting off the circulation to his fingers but I don't dare let go. "12" Caesar says looking directly into the camera.

Everyone but me is out of their seats jumping for joy, congratulating me. I think I am still just soaking in the relief of hearing the number "12" called next to my name. I am letting my heart rate get back to normal. "There you have it everyone," Caesar continues on the screen, "This is going to be a Hunger Games remembered for many, many years to come!" he laughs. "This is a very talented bunch as you can tell by the training scores. Very exciting!" he claps with the fake audience. "I will be interviewing each and every one of them 48 hours from now so make sure you come back in 2 nights to watch. Then at noon the next day the gong will sound and you will get to see first hand the talent in this group" he say beaming with excitement from ear to ear. "This is Caesar Flickerman and I will be seeing you soon" he finishes and gives kisses and a bow to the camera. Then the show is over and the screen switches to a still of the Capitol seal.

Peeta still in my tight grasp pulls me up from the couch into a tight embrace and I hug him right back. The number 12 is still flashing in my head and I can hardly believe it. I think I'm still trying to decide if I heard Caesar right. If it wasn't for everyone else celebrating I would think that I had heard him wrong. Elevens are rare enough, there have been other tributes that have gotten 11's besides me but an 11 is still not common. Twelve's are unheard of and I got one.

"Alright everyone," Haymitch says to break up the celebrating "This isn't over yet, not by a long shot. Tomorrow we have interview preparations. Rory, you're with Peeta and me in the morning, Effie in the afternoon. Katniss, you shouldn't need Effie this year after everything on the Victory Tour, you're with Peeta in the afternoon." Effie begins smirking at me and Peeta. I wonder if Haymitch and she planned this out between them. It doesn't really matter, I am thankful for it regardless. A full afternoon and evening to myself and Peeta, an evening where we can pretend we're not in the Capitol, I'm not about to enter a sadistic game of odds, and that I'm not about to lose my life.

Even though Haymitch put a stop to the initial celebrations, Cinna wasn't about to let the evening be spoiled. Cinna walked over to the mini bar in the apartment and pulled out a bottle of bubbly alcohol. He popped the cork which shot to the ceiling and filled beautiful stemmed glasses with the liquid. After he handed out glasses to everyone including Rory and I he says "To Rory", he and everyone tilts their glasses toward Rory, "and to the Girl on Fire, Victor Katniss. Two of the strongest and bravest souls I have ever met. Portia and I wanted you to know that it has been our honor." Cinna pauses for a moment. He seems choked up, fighting back tears, which only brings a tear to my eye. I wipe it away willing myself not to cry. He, willing away his tears as well continues "And we are so proud of you." Then everyone takes a sip.

Effie didn't manage to keep her tears from coming and is now sniffling like a baby into a handkerchief. "That was so beautiful Cinna, Thank You" she says in between her sobs.

The rest of the evening I spend in a kind of euphoria. We, as a team all sit around the living area drinking the bubbly liquid, going through at least three bottles of the stuff. We all tell stories and are smiling, laughing and pretending we are anywhere but here. Effie stops Rory after his first glass, and Peeta stops on his own accord to make sure he stays on his Mentor best, but I must go through 3 or 4 glasses of the alcohol, wait 5, at least.

When I start talking about how pretty the Capitol lights are Peeta and Effie cut me off and decide it's time for me to go to bed. Peeta half walks half carries me to my room, makes me drink a full glass of water, gently changes me into my night clothes and covers me under the warm comforter. He does the same for himself and joins me inside the bed. Immediately I feel like he is too far away and back into his warm body, then I grab his hand to wrap his strong arm around me. After just moments of being safely wrapped up in his arms I drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Review please, thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all characters within said Trilogy. I am but a bug thattrying to have more adventure in a world that has been completed.

* * *

Chapter 14

The next morning I sleep a lot later than I mean to. When I wake the light is streaming in through the cracks between the heavy curtains causing me to recoil. I yank the blankets over my head not wanting it to be morning. I want to stay in bed, in comfy clothes next to Peeta all day. I reach an arm back to grab a hold of Peeta, to bring his arm around my body so that I can be wrapped in his warmth and protection the way I was when we fell asleep. But when I reach behind me I don't feel his body. After several seconds of trying to find him I roll over to find that he really is gone. I must have slept later than I expected. The alcohol in my system acted as a sleep aide. I can't say the extra couple of hours weren't welcomed, just unexpected. I've never been drunk before, even if just mildly, so I didn't know what to expect.

I pull myself out of bed and make my way to the dining area of our apartment. The apartment seems uncharacteristically empty and not just the living and dining areas, I get the feeling if I went back to any of the other bedrooms they would also be empty. It just has a feeling of being too quiet. Normally, even if Haymitch or Effie are not present you can still hear things, like Effie's heels, or Haymitch's mumbling from their rooms. No, I am pretty sure I am alone in the apartment, all except for one Avox who is manning the kitchen area. Everyone must have already had breakfast and are working with Rory in another area of the training center.

As I make my way to the dining table I notice there has been a place that has been set with a bowl of oats and spoon. The Avox from the kitchen brings over a chilled glass of milk for the oats, another of water, and a slice of warm buttered toast. I thank her and she only gives the slightest nod of acknowledgement. I know she can't say or do more because it may bring on punishment for her. Her tongue, like all Avox's has been cut to prevent her from speaking. An Avox is a slave of the Capitol; they were traitors or criminals at one point in their pasts and now have to live a life of servitude.

I know this girl, not personally, but I did see her once before she became an Avox. She was running through the woods near District 12 while Gale and I were hunting. A hovercraft appeared out of nowhere killing her partner and capturing her. The only word she has ever spoken to me was "Help", but I could not. I stood froze, hiding from the hovercraft not knowing what to do and feeling guilty about my inaction for years. Last year was when I saw her again, here in this apartment I found out what the Capitol did to her. But I don't know why and I will never know because if she were to communicate with me she would be punished or even killed.

We might not have had many conversations but I feel I have a friend in her. She doesn't seem to hold any ill will toward me. Because when I was having what I can only describe as a tantrum or a panic attack last year, throwing plates and locking myself in my room she helped me clean it up. She comforted me, and when I apologized for not helping her she just shook her head and suggested that I would have just ended up an Avox like her. Her forgiveness I have to admit made me feel much better.

She walks away and I take my seat at the table. Next to the bowl that holds my oats is a single Rose, a lovely pink one and underneath it is a piece of paper, folded with the name Katniss written in beautiful letters. It's Peeta's writing I can tell immediately. He has and artist's gift to make everything beautiful. I pick up the rose and take in the scent. The Rose is a beautiful flower and he leaving this for me has brought a smile to my face, but I'm not sure Peeta understands my love/hate relationship with the Rose. President Snow who is trying to kill me smells of blood and Roses. He is a thorn, one that always seems to leave me bleeding.

I open the letter addressed to me.

"Good Morning Katniss, I hope you're not upset I left our bed without waking you. I watched you sleep for a while before I left and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you. The way the light was streaming in through the curtains brought out different shades in your hair, your skin looked so soft and you were so relaxed and deep in sleep that you seemed at least a couple of years younger. You are as radiant as this Rose. I love you Katniss Everdeen.

PS Haymitch says you might be feeling some of the effects of last night still. He suggested the oats to help absorb the alcohol and to drink lot's of water. I will see you by lunch. I have something special planned. –Peeta"

I notice the Avox girl in the kitchen smiling at me but then she straightens her face to be more neutral. I wonder if she read the letter. It seems unlikely since there are probably surveillance cameras hidden all over and reading something that is not hers would surely bring undo punishment. No, I'm sure she didn't handle this letter but maybe she was over Peeta's shoulder while he was writing it. Or maybe she just knows what Peeta would probably write me. It doesn't really matter. I smile back at her. The communication between our eyes is probably the closest either of us has come to 'girl gossip' in her case; years, in mine; possibly ever. The circumstances are terrible, but I have to admit, it's nice to have a friend here in the Capitol.

I am not upset that Peeta left our bed, saddened maybe, but I understand he has Mentor duties to Rory and being a great Mentor is important to Peeta. And I am sure Peeta will make a great Mentor long after these Games are over. He will be sad but if I get Rory to be Victor, as I intend, Peeta will take him under his wing and I'm sure they will make an excellent team. As for the after effects of the alcohol I think I managed to get off easy. I have a very slight head ache and grogginess but I expect them to subside after breakfast and a shower.

The morning goes by quickly since I got such a late start. I finish breakfast, shower, and generally make myself presentable. I decide to leave my hair down and not place it in its normal braid down my back. Peeta loves my hair anyway I do it I think, but I'm pretty sure he likes it just a little more when it is free falling around my face and below my shoulders.

I go up the roof to spend the rest of the morning. I watch the sun as it get's higher in the sky and feel the heat of the day begin to climb. I've been in air conditioning for days so it feels miraculous. I'm an outdoors girl. Being cooped up inside is suffocating for me. Air conditioning is nice in small bursts but I would much rather breathe a natural air and feel the heat. I feel sorry for the Tributes from other Districts because they don't get to have this. Being from 12 means I get the top floor of the Training Center. All of the other Tributes from the Districts 1 through 11 after they enter the Training Center will never again really get to be outside and enjoy it unless they win the Games. It's sad really. All of it is sad though.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Peeta's voice says behind me.

I turn and smile, "There's no where else for me to go, so of course you'd find me here" I tell him.

"Touché" he says as he walks toward me. I notice he is carrying a basket and a large blanket folded under his arm.

"What's all that for?" I ask as I meet him in the middle.

"A picnic" he says as he places the items on the roof. "I asked the guards, trainers, even a Gamemaker for permission for a few hours outside the Training Center. You can't see it from here but they actually do have some trees in the Capitol. It's a huge park; it's supposed to be beautiful and well taken care of. Anyway, long story short permission wasn't granted so here we are; picnic on the roof."

I giggle thinking about all the work he put into trying to get me out of the Training Center. I wrap my arms around him and look into his blue eyes, "There is no place else I would rather be" I tell him. "Besides out there, we'd probably be mobbed by all of the wig wearing weirdo's. This is much better." He smiles and kisses me and I kiss him right back. We spread out the blanket on the roof together. "What did you pack in the basket?" I ask.

"Your favorite, the lamb stew with the dried plums" he says as we sit and he begins to pull out everything. From the looks of it he didn't forget to pack anything. He's pulling out plates and silverware, the container full of the stew, but he also pulls out cake, a container of water, glasses, and then he pulls out something wrapped in a towel.

I'm smiling looking at all the food before us, "What's in the towel?" I ask.

He grabs the towel and places it in front of me on the blanket and when he unwraps it I recognize them immediately. They are cheese biscuits, but not like any I've seen in the Capitol before. They are his cheese biscuits, the ones I love so much from home and they are still warm. "I went down to the kitchen here. It's huge. They let me make them. I thought maybe it would be nice to have a little piece of home" he says watching my expression.

"You are amazing Peeta!" I say then lean over to give him a kiss. "I don't deserve this, this is all so amazing" I tell him.

"You deserve this Katniss, you deserve this and so much more. I just wish I could've done more" he says.

"It's all perfect. All of it, just the way it is" I tell him.

We lay out our lunch and all of it is delicious. The stew and cake were wonderful but Peeta was right about the biscuits from home. They really did make this lunch special and I gorge myself with three of them. Anything that reminds me of home is special since everything here is the Capitol is so foreign. I lean into Peeta and he wraps his arm around me and we take in the views of the Capitol. There is no denying the architecture here is beautiful but everything here is cold visually speaking. Even the buildings exude 'Power' and make you feel weak and small.

As the day goes on we spend all of it talking and laughing. Peeta has invented a game for us to play with the force field, where one of us throws a ball over the edge and the other catches it. It's quite fun because the force field will throw it back with the exact same force you put into it and at the opposite angle. Peeta and I even got good enough that we began to be able to get it to the other without the other having to move at all.

When the stars begin to come out we laid down on the blanket and stare into the sky. The beautiful mountains in the distance begin to fade as night envelops them until they are no longer visible at all. It's weird knowing something so enormous can vanish into thin air. The Capitol lights are as bright as ever against the darkness and Peeta and I can hear some of the night life on the streets below us. It's not quite as loud as I remember it last year but then again the night Peeta and I were up here last year was the evening before the Games so maybe tomorrow will be much more lively.

I reach over and grab another cheese biscuit for myself. I begin to break off pieces of it, just grazing on it more than eating it out of hunger. Peeta and I didn't go downstairs to join the team at supper because we were still pretty full from the large lunch he had packed. Besides I think the point of today was to pretend the world didn't exist outside this roof and seeing Haymitch and Effie would bring the whole Hunger Games crashing back down on us.

I offer to grab Peeta a biscuit but he shakes his head. "So we've ignored the Hunger Games all day" he says.

"Yep" Is all I respond with. Somehow I knew we wouldn't be able to avoid it all day.

"Interviews are tomorrow. Have you thought about what you're going to say?" He asks.

"Nope" I tell him.

"Katniss" he says sounding disappointed.

"How can I think about what I'm going to say Peeta? I don't know what Caesar is going to ask." I tell him. "I'm going to follow Haymitch's advice from last year. Smile; answer the questions as simply and directly as I can without trying to let the audience know how much I despise them. It worked then and I'm hoping for it to work now."

"You're a Victor this year. He might want you to get more specific and you won't have me up there with you to deflect to" he says.

I think about this for a moment. He's right; generally my strategy has been to talk as little as possible in interviews, always looking to Peeta for cover. His words have always been better than mine. "I'll do what I can Peeta, but I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not like you. I don't have some big 'Wow them at the interview' strategy like you did last year."

"Well maybe we should make one up" he says.

"No, are you crazy? I couldn't do that. I have a hard enough time talking in front of people without trying to remember lines. Let alone try and make them sound like the truth" I tell him.

"It's just that it might help inside the arena, you know, with sponsors" he tells me.

"I thought we already had a decent amount of sponsor money lined up" I tell him,

"We do, I, it's just…" he says

"You want me to be as safe as possible. I know, Peeta" I look at him intently in his eyes. I place my hand along his cheek feeling the prickliness of the hairs. Peeta shaves regularly but it has been all day. I slide my hand down his cheek and use my thumb on his chin to lower his angle just enough for me to kiss him. "How about this strategy? I outsmart them all and don't get hurt" I say smiling. I add 'until the end against Rory' in my head but he doesn't need to hear that out loud, "Then I won't need the sponsor money."

He looks disappointed. I'm not sure if it's because of my unwillingness to play on some sort of lie or just because I'm going back into the arena and I reminded him of it. He doesn't explain why and I don't ask.

After another hour we decide it's time that we have to rejoin the world. Immediately after Peeta and I enter the apartment from the roof entrance Haymitch, Rory, and Effie are looking at us, all of them with grins on their faces. Effie even gives a slight squeal. "There you two are. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stay up there all night" she says.

"If there was a bed up there I just might have" I say.

"Yes, I know how you like the rustic living Katniss" she says trying to wrap her head around it. "Well I hope you had a wonderful time. You two had a picnic right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I packed food and we just talked all day up there" Peeta says.

Looking around at everyone's faces I'm beginning to see that they think more than that went on between us up on the roof. "Nothing else happened" I say firmly feeling like I have to defend myself.

Rory and Haymitch look at one another and giggle while Effie says "Of course not Katniss. No one implied that you two uhm…. did anything"

"We're going to bed" I say as I grab Peeta's hand and begin to lead him back to our room.

"Have fun with that" Haymitch says. I stop just long enough for Haymitch to tip his glass of alcohol toward me. I shake my head and continue back to our room. Behind us I can hear Haymitch and Rory in a giggling fit and Effie chastising them.

* * *

**Hey everyone, Thanks for reading this far. I know it's a long story. I really didn't expect it to be when I started it. Thanks for hanging in there. I'm excited we're nearing the Games. I would appreciate some reviews to let me know what your thinking of it. How do you like the differances from Catching fire? Does it still feel like the charactors are the same as the books? because thats something Ive been trying to be faithful toward. Is the writing any good? Any way thank you for sticking with me and see you next update.**


	15. Chapter 15

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all characters in said trilogy

* * *

Today is the last 24 hours that I will have that someone won't be trying to kill me. It's an odd realization to have. Not many people in this world get to know when they will die. Okay, I don't know exactly when or how I will die. But I do know 23 other people will be trying to kill me very soon, and those are not good odds.

Flavious, Octavia, and Venia stormed into my room this morning just after sunrise full of excitement and pep, ready to work their magic on me. To their surprise Peeta jumped out of bed completely embarrassed. He began stammering and was trying to cover his bare chest with his arms since he chose to sleep in just pants last night. I think they scared him actually which made me groggily laugh at him.

Venia and Octavia didn't take seeing us together well though because upon seeing me and Peeta they began holding back obvious fits of tears. Cinna must have spoken to them about not crying in front of me because to their credit they each looked at one another, took a deep breath and as if they counted to three released the breath and regained control of themselves.

The entire morning will be spent either shaving or plucking every hair from my body. I will also be bathed in a pinkish liquid that when rinsed off will leave my skin glowing and without blemish. It will also remove 2 or 3 layers of my skin leaving what's left feeling raw and tingly. The morning goes by without a hitch. This is all much easier than last year. Probably because of the upkeep I've had to maintain with the Victory Tour and my public appearance just last week at the Reaping.

Flavious styles my hair in a beautiful up do and Octavia makes my features pop with make up. But what I find curious is Venia who normally paints my nails outrageous colors, has been told to just shape them and cover them with a clear lacquer and white tips. She called this French tips, I'm not sure where it got a name like that. If it's a place, I've never heard of it. This must be to coordinate with my dress somehow but I just can't think of any color of dress where Cinna would choose this. My dress couldn't be clear in some places, could it? Noticing this detail brings my attention to my hair and make up. I look wonderful, I do. But I look like a normal person, no flashy colors around my eyes; the ribbon in my hair is gold in color but not loud by any stretch. None of this screams normal Capitol fashion or the fire theme I so often am wearing.

The day moves on fairly quickly with all the commotion in the apartment. Effie is speeding around in her high heels checking in constantly on both prep teams, mine and Rory's. There is no formal lunch to be had today. Don't want to mess up your make up after all. There is simply a table full of non messy finger foods and water that you may help yourself to at anytime. Two Avox's are manning the kitchen and table making sure everything remains full and fresh. Tonight after the interviews we will all get the option to order whatever it is we want from the Training Center kitchen. Our last Supper is our choice. It's not our last meal before the arena but it's the last one that isn't controlled. Tomorrow morning before all the tributes enter the arena we are given the exact same breakfast, nothing fancy, the standard eggs, breakfast meats, toast and unlimited amounts of water to drink. After my first 2 days in the arena last year I definitely intend to drink lots of it.

Its late afternoon before I see Cinna as he comes in with my dress wrapped in a garment bag. "There you are beautiful. Stand up, let me take a look at you" he tells me with a smile. I do as he examines my hair and make up. "You. Look. Radiant." he tells me.

"I had nothing to do with it" I say, "It was all your prep team".

"They helped, no doubt. But where would an artist be without a canvas?" he asks, "No where I tell you". I begin blushing at Cinna's words.

"So what has Cinna the Magnificent designed for me to wear tonight?" I ask him wondering what's in the bag.

Cinna sighs and actually doesn't seem happy. "It wasn't my choice," he says as he unzips the garment bag, "The order came down from President Snow himself. I tried to argue but I couldn't change the decision." And I see it. One of my gorgeous white wedding gowns from before. When I still thought I was going to marry Peeta. "This is the winner of the competition between your dresses" Cinna finishes.

I reach out and I touch the fabric, it's soft and silken to the touch. I'm lost in thought as I hold the sleeve in my hands. I think about how much President Snow must really hate me, to make a wedding dress my shroud. To take something that is supposed to be joyous and taint it with blood. The tension between Snow I and has never been hidden between us. He doesn't like me and I'm terrified of him. But I never took it personally until now. I never thought it was 'Me' that he didn't like but what I unintentionally caused. That it was all political, not personal. This though, to do this is hate pure and simple. He's hoping to unravel me. To put me on a pedestal in front of any District sympathizers then make sure I get slaughtered.

But what he doesn't know about me is that I never wanted kids, I never wanted to be married. These things were all fabricated by the Capitol. I will wear this dress because I have to, but this image isn't me. I'm a girl from the woods; trees are my home, a hunting jacket is my clothes, and a bow and arrow my weapon. I will wear this dress but I will not let him break me.

I meet Cinna's eyes and with bravery in my voice, "Well let's get it on then". After Cinna helps me get the dress on I notice how heavy it feels. "I don't remember it being this heavy" I say to Cinna.

"I had to make a few adjustments" he says simply as he fastens my mockingjay pin to the dress. "Now, when you're up on stage I want you to spin to show off your dress. Even if Caesar doesn't ask you to, you volunteer yourself. It's very important the people see your dress. Alright?" he says very serious.

I nod, "Yes, alright".

Cinna and I make our way into the main quarters of our apartment where everyone is waiting for us. The prep teams begin balling at the site of me in my dress but one look from Cinna and they immediately stop. I see Rory who is dressed in a very similar suit to Peeta's interview outfit last year, black with flame accents on the sleeves. Effie and Haymitch are both looking their bests. Effie is dotting tears from the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. But who really catches my eye is Peeta. He is smiling at me from ear to ear looking at me in my dress. Then I catch what he is wearing; a black and white wedding tuxedo complete with the shiny shoes and white gloves. He looks marvelous. Apparently even though he will not be interviewed as I am he did not escape President Snow's orders for the wedding outfits.

Peeta walks over and holds out his arm for me to take, "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined. And I've imagined this a lot so that's saying something".

"You clean up pretty good yourself" I tell him as I take his arm. Then we all file out of the apartment to head to where we will film the interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

The backstage is full of action. Many people are running all over the place with headsets and clipboards in their hands. There is a man shouting "places people, places' quite often. All of us Tributes wait just off stage for our turn to be called by Caesar. We are lined up, all 24 of us in order of District, girl then boy. I hear the anthem blare over the speakers and when it's finished Caesar bounces on stage from the opposite side.

"Good Evening Panem! And Happy Hunger Games!" he says with his usual up tempo trying to incite the audience. "Are you ready?" he asks as he holds his hand to his ear letting the crowd roar and laugh. "We are in for a treat tonight, all 24 Tributes are backstage. Are you ready to meet them?!" The crowd goes berserk. "Let's get started then, Gleam come on out here!" He says as he motions for the female District 1 Tribute to make her way on to the stage.

The interviews fly by and seem to take forever at the same time. As I watch each and every Tribute take the stage they all put on an air of confidence, a show for the world to see. The Careers are no surprise brutal, the young ones try to be cute and speak of how sneaky they are, some try for comedy but just don't quite have the flare Peeta and Caesar had. Honestly, I try to ignore most of the interviews only catching parts here and there for each because giving these people personalities is too hard for me to handle knowing I will have to probably kill a few of them in order to get Rory home.

But when Galilee takes the stage I make it a point to listen to her interview. Her stylist did not choose to go cute and girly with her. She is not trying to win sponsors with beauty although she is far from ugly. She has a tall and slightly masculine frame that might seem odd in a dress. Or maybe that's just because I know her to be very stoic and serious, that a cheery sundress would just not fit what I know her personality to be. Her dirty blonde hair that is normally thrown in a pony tail is wavy and falling down over her shoulders. She is wearing a simple pant suit much like what I wore for the Reaping but with green accents on the sleeves and jacket panels, vines or maybe a see weed.

"Now Galilee, you've been here in the Capitol before right?" Caesar asks.

"You can just call me Lee, Mr. Flickerman, everybody else does. And Yes, I have come to the Capitol a few times since I traveled with my Grandmother a lot." Lee answers.

"Now, I know your Grandmother and almost everyone in Panem should be familiar with her. Your Grandmother is Victor Mags right?" he asks

"Yes, My Grandmother is a Victor, I'm very proud of her. So every year during the Hunger Games when she came here to Mentor I would tag along. I've seen the city and it's beautiful, I'm particularly fond of Snow Park" Lee answers.

There is something different about Lee on stage. She is smiling, answering questions full and complete. She even stops to smile and give a small wave or two to people who are obviously waving to her from the audience. This is not the Lee I recognize from the gym, who is all serious train and no play. This is a girl who is performing for the cameras. I don't know why I'm surprised, everyone does. I think I expected her to be much more like Thresh last year, answer questions with a simple yes or no and walk off stage, straight up serious intimidation.

"I love Snow Park! It's just gorgeous with the white rose bushes everywhere" Caesar says with enthusiasm. "So how does it make you feel to be following in your Grandmother's shoes Lee?" he asks.

"Well Caesar," she stops to ask "if I can call you Caesar?" and he nods of course "The Hunger Games have always been a big part of my life, obviously being raised by a Victor. I've trained hard for this. My main goal is just to make my Grandmother proud."

"And I'm sure you will! So, I have to ask, will your Grandmother be Mentoring you through out the Games?" asks Caesar.

"That was kind of a big deal right after the Reaping actually. My Gran almost always Mentors the Tributes from District 4. I think she feels it's her way of giving back to the community in the District but after my name was called the other Victors kind of forced her to take a step back from those duties. Finnick Odair will be my Mentor through the Games. He's been a good friend for a long time so I have all the faith in the world he will see me through to the end. My Gran is here though. I'm sure she'll be hovering over Finnick's shoulder the whole time." She gives a look and a small wave to the special seating where past Victors watch the interviews "Hi Gran."

"There she is, Victor Mags, everybody!" Caesar says as he also waves to the Victor area. I'm sure the cameras are now turning to find Victor Mags watching the interview. "Let's talk about you're training score, a 12. That is something special. The highest score possible and it has only ever been given out twice, yours being one of them. Can you tell us at all what it is that got you that score Lee?" Caesar asks her.

"Caesar, you know I can't" Lee responds coyly.

"Well, you just have to give me something, I'm dying to know. What can we expect from you during the Games?" Caesar begs her.

Lee takes a moment to choose her words before she answers, "Let me put it this way Caesar. For this year's Hunger Games I plan to put on a show for the citizens of Panem. A Hunger Games that will never be forgotten."

Caesar reaches for his heart, "Ah, you're a tease. I'm not sure I can take the suspense. Thank you so much for coming out and visiting with me. And I wish you the best of luck. Everybody, from District 4, Lee!" Caesar says with excitement as both of them stand to a roaring applause. Caesar holds her arm up over her head giving the cameras a great shot. I watch as Lee begins to walk off stage, still smiling and waving. And then just as she passes the curtains that block her from the view of the audience and cameras, the smile she was wearing disappears, replaced once again with a stoic seriousness that I know tomorrow will be deadly.

* * *

Okay I'm already well on my way with the next chapter so expect an update soon. This chapter just got so long that I decided to split it in two. The count down is coming everyone! So give me your feedback. Do we like Lee or is she a bad guy? How do you like this version of catching fire? I love the idea of the Quell but I always wondered how the revolution would start with out it.


	16. Chapter 16

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all characters within said trilogy.

Special Thanks to Mooglez for the reviews as well as the guests who have asked for more. I really appreciate it. I also didn't review very much of what I read before but since I started writing this story, which by the way is my first, Ive realized how much a writer appreciates it. Thank You

* * *

Tribute after Tribute takes the stage and then exits. After an hour Caesar finally reaches me in the line up. "Ladies and Gentlemen you know her as the Girl on Fire! Ha Ha, She is last year's Hunger Games Victor. I am honored to introduce the lovely Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar says as he enthusiastically introduces me.

I begin to make my way out onto the stage, the spot light blinding me at first. As I take the first few steps onto the stage the claps and the applause quickly turn to gasps from the audience as they see what I am wearing. Caesar meets me half way and takes my hand as any gentleman would do leading me to the interview seat. I sit up straight and tall and like a lady trying to be as professional about this as possible.

"What a lovely dress, Katniss. Thank you so much for wearing it" he tells me speaking to me softly as if I were delicate.

"This was the winner of the competition and it was just so beautiful. Cinna does such amazing designs. I had to make sure I wore it once" I tell him.

"Well I tell you what Katniss, you win this thing and you can wear it as many times as you like, including one down an isle" Caesar encourages and the audience goes nuts over the reference to Peeta and my wedding. I just smile and nod. "Cinna, Where's Cinna? Cinna stand up and take credit for your gorgeous work" Caesar says as he looks to the section in the crowd where the Tributes teams sit. Then I see Cinna stand and take a bow. Cinna also reminds me about spinning with a twirl of his finger.

"Let me show you the back" I say as I stand and begin to twirl round and round in the dress. Something starts to happen to the dress from the bottom. The crowd gasps. The dress is being engulfed in flames as I spin. For a second I begin to panic but the flames are not burning my skin. In fact they are much like the flames that Peeta and I wore in the chariots last year, leaving a tingly feeling. So I keep spinning because Cinna obviously meant for this to happen.

When it is finally over and I stop spinning I look down at the dress and it has turned black. I raise my arms to take a good look at the whole dress including the sleeves which now I notice have white patches on them. As I take it in I realize what I look like, a MockingJay. Cinna has made me resemble the trademark bird from my pin. It takes about a minute for Caesar to calm the audience down which I'm thankful for. The less talking I have to do the better. Talking only gets me into trouble.

"Well, I guess you won't be wearing that dress down the isle after all" says Caesar which get's the audience to laugh.

"No, I guess not" I say as I return to my seat. "But that's okay it just means we'll just have to have another contest" I add and the audience whoops and hollers. Any reason to place bets is a good topic to bring up in the Capitol I think.

"So Katniss, how is Peeta doing? You returning to the Games must have been a shock" he asks seriously.

"It was difficult for Peeta at first and it still is. But Peeta is such a caring and wonderful man, he understands why I had to return and he supports me" I tell him and the audience 'awes'.

"Yes, we all saw at the Reaping in 12 your sister being called. She's got quite the luck doesn't she?"

I just give a shy smile and a nod because I know if I speak I will go off on a rant about how I'm sure it was fixed and the cruelty of the Games in general and that will only get me dragged off stage by Peacekeepers.

"Speaking of a 12, let's talk about that training score. There have only ever been two 12's given out in the history of the Games and both have happened this year, one of them being yours. What do you think about that?"

"I'm extremely flattered is what I think about that. I won the Games last year so people have seen that I have certain skills. But to get a 12 is still an amazing score" I tell him.

"What about the competition this year? There are quite a few high scores besides your own including another 12. Do you have a strategy in place?" he asks.

"The only thing I can do is play my game Caesar. The other Tributes will play theirs and in the end is when we will find out who's on top."

"My dear, you are always tops in my book. Ladies and Gentlemen, your female Tribute from District 12, Victor Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar boasts with excitement as he helps me stand from my chair. Once I am standing he also raises my arm as if in Victory before the cameras and the crowd goes nuts.

I walk off stage where I find Peeta waiting for me. I immediately wrap my arms around him holding on to him tightly and he holds me just as tightly in return. This is good because the nerves from being on stage, in front of the cameras and the audience have left me breathless and my legs feeling like pudding. If he wasn't holding on to me I may just collapse. I bury my face in the collar of his jacket and take in his scent, trying to relax myself, concentrate on slowing my breathing.

By the time I accomplish this Rory is already out on stage seated next to Caesar. The interview has already been going on for at least a minute I think. I begin to feel terrible that I missed part of it, so I make sure to pay close attention to the rest.

"Now, Rory you're only 12 right?" Caesar confirms.

"Yes, I turned 12 a few months ago" Rory says.

"You're a very tall and strong looking young lad for 12. Why, I would have thought you were at least 14. That must have helped you get that 8 for a training score, marvelous job" Caesar congratulates him and encourages that audience to clap.

"Height runs in our family a little bit. You should see my older brother. He's 19 now, but he's over 6 feet tall" Rory answers.

"Do you know what else runs in your family?" Caesar asks Rory who just looks confused. "Being a Victor of course. You've got a cousin who has already won this before. Talent surly runs in your family. So tell me Rory, are you as good with a bow as Katniss?"

"We've all got our special little talents I think, that help us with life and work in District 12. I don't think I can say anymore about that though, you'll just have to see in the Games, I guess" Rory answers dodging the question, which is good because he shouldn't give the skill he has been working on away to the other Tributes. Not only that but he knows that he can't talk about how Gale and I acquired our skills in District 12. Hunting is illegal and while we would not get punished for it here and now, his words could still hurt our families back home.

"As a family member of one of the Tributes last year, what was it like watching Katniss on screen during the Games?" Caesar asks.

"Well, it was scary because I've pretty much grown up with her being like a big sister to me. She and my older brother Gale, always took care of us younger kids; her sister Prim, me and my younger siblings. We both lost our Dad's in a mining accident" he says and the crowd gives a sad 'awe'. "But I always knew she would win, the whole time, I never doubted it, because she's so smart about taking care of us that I knew no matter how tough it got she would be able to take care of herself" he finishes and the crowd claps with enthusiasm.

"So, since you are family and you obviously both care for each other very much, is it safe to say that you two will be going into the Games tomorrow together?" Caesar asks.

Rory nervously looks off to the side of the stage to find me. I give him a nod 'yes' motioning him to turn back around to the cameras. He looks back to Caesar then out to the audience and camera's. "Yes, Katniss and I are a team and we will be going into this together. As family" he finishes. The crowd all 'ooo's' and 'awe's'.

"Well that is just beautiful, Rory. Thank you" says Caesar. They both get up from their seats. "Your District 12 male Tribute everybody, Rory Hawthorn!"

As Rory exits the stage Effie is the first one to meet him. She more of less converges on him wrapping him in her arms tightly. "That was just so beautiful, Rory" she says wiping more tears from her eyes.

After our team finishes congratulating us, particularly Rory for leaving the crowd with such a heartfelt moment, we head back up to our apartment. I remove all of my make up and change back into clothes of comfort. We all begin eating our selected meals from the Training Center kitchen. I choose an enormous steak and mashed potatoes. I don't finish it all but I try my hardest. Before Peeta and I leave the table for bed I make sure to say thank you to everyone for all their hard work and all their hard work to come.

Then Peeta and I exit and morning comes too quickly.

I do my best to sleep in as late as I possibly can since being well rested is vital to our survival in the Games. Any moment of rest while in the arena is an opportunity for another tribute to kill you. But it's no use, I awake not long after sunrise, I'm guessing around 7. The Games won't start until noon, but I have to be on the Training Center roof by 10 to await transport to the arena. Before then will just be breakfast and saying 'Goodbye', mostly to Peeta.

Peeta, Haymitch, Rory and I all go up to the Training Center roof about 9:45, 15 minutes before the transport is scheduled to take off. There are two Hovercrafts waiting at the far end of the roof. There is a separate entrance where the other Tributes can access the roof through the Training Center halls. Our District has the only direct access to the roof through our apartment. Many of the Tributes are already up here; some are standing around discussing things with their mentors, some are already loaded into the crafts. I notice Lee in the distance about to board one of the hovercrafts. Victor Mags has come up to see her off. They hug each other and Mags gives her a kiss on her cheek before she boards. Finnick must already be in the Mentors Observations Room.

The Mentors Observation Room is right next to the Gamemakers' Control Room. This is where all of the mentors have access to any number of camera angles in the arena. That way they always know the status of their Tribute even if their Tribute is not being featured on the main screens. The Mentors have no access to any of the controls in the arena, only access to the individual screens and camera angles. From here is where many of the Mentors operate. The way I understand it there is also always quick up to date access to gifts and the cost of sending them since as the days progress in the arena the cost rises.

"Katniss" Peeta says. I stop in my tracks and look at him. I don't know what to say. How do you tell someone 'Goodbye' whom you don't want to leave? So I just look into his eyes.

"Rory," Haymitch says as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone" he finishes as he leads Rory away.

I return my gaze to Peeta, then grab on to him, hug him, hold him as tight as I possibly can. He looks down at me, "I'm not saying 'Goodbye'" he says. "I can't. You're going to come home. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you" I say kind of lost in a daze.

"Do you believe it?" he asks.

I look at him for a moment. I don't believe it. My goal is to get Rory home. I will only try and save myself should I fail that mission. "Yeah, I believe it" I say. I think he knows I just lied to him. But what can I say to that?

"I'm going to be right here waiting for you Katniss. Then when you get back I'm marrying you and possibly locking you away in the house somewhere you can't ever get hurt again" he says holding me tightly. But I have to laugh at his last statement. My only other option is to cry and I just can't do that here in front of all of the other Tributes.

"If I get back, you completely have my permission. I won't ever want to leave the house again" I say. "It will be just you and me, big house, and a lot of locked doors." We both smile at each other. "Peeta, I have to go now. They're almost finished boarding" I say and then feel his grip on me tighten. He takes a breathe and I actually think he has to will his arms to release me. As he does my hand lingers in his and I lean up and give him a passionate kiss. Then I turn and walk toward the hovercraft. I can't look back. Looking back would only break my resolve and I would crumble to the ground.

Haymitch is standing next to the entrance of the hovercraft. He puts his hands on my shoulders before I board. Looking me in the eye he says, "You can do this, Katniss." Then I board the hovercraft and the doors close. The craft lifts off into the air and we are off to the arena for the 75th annual Hunger Games.

When I reach the catacombs beneath the arena, Cinna is waiting for me. He immediately embraces me and I return it in kind. After we let go of each other we go over this years outfit for the Games. We pull each piece out of the package containing my uniform laying the items on the table for examination; good boots, cargo pants with a sturdy belt, black undershirt, and a jacket with no hood. The color scheme of my outfit shifts between lighter greens and tans as a sort of camouflage.

"What do you think?" I ask Cinna.

"It all looks sturdy enough. The jacket isn't insulated so I wouldn't expect terribly cold weather. Other than that besides color it's not too different than your outfit last year" he says.

I give a slight nod. I think this is good news,… maybe. It suggests that I won't have to fend off a chill, but suddenly I'm worried I'll be lifted up into a barren desert. A desert I wouldn't do well in; no trees, scarce water and I'm worried all over again about thirst.

After I get changed into my arena outfit Cinna asks "Everything fit okay?"

I take a small jog around the room to double check my boots. When you're in the wilderness your shoes are probably the most important piece of clothing you can have. Especially considering the amount of running that I will be doing in them. "Yes, everything seems to fit fine."

Cinna walks over to me straightening the collar on my jacket. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out my golden MockingJay pin and fastens it just above my heart to the jacket. "Then all there is to do is wait" he says.

We take a seat next to each other watching the clock tick to the time I have to stand in the glass tube that will raise me into the arena. It sits in the corner of the room, terrifying me. My eyes are constantly shifting between it, the clock and Cinna. There is only a few minutes left. I use this time to drink another glass of water.

After I can't put it off any longer I get up and head over to the glass tube. Before I get there Cinna stops me one last time for another embrace and he whispers in my ear, "I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire."

I can't stop it. A single tear falls from my eye. Barely audible I say, "Thank you" and step inside the tube right before the glass closes around me. I place my hand on the glass and Cinna brings his hand up to meet mine. The seconds on the clock count down; 3, 2, 1 and I expect to start to lift up into the arena. But nothing happens. Cinna and I begin to look around confused. Why isn't the lift working?

Then behind Cinna the door bursts open and two Peacekeepers storm into the room. They immediately begin bludgeoning Cinna with batons. I see Cinna's blood flowing down from his forehead, some splatters to the glass before me. I'm screaming and crying, banging on the glass trying to get to Cinna but it's no use. I can't escape the tube I'm in. I begin to rise into the arena and Cinna is drug out of the room.

As I rise into the arena I am on my knees because I was trying to keep a view of Cinna as long as I could. The Sun light is blinding as I stand up and turn trying to get a baring of where I am, what my environment is. It's hard to focus because I am still frantic about what has just happened to Cinna. I wipe the tears from my eyes remembering Rory is here. I need to focus because Rory is here.

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to focus, I wipe the tears from them and the Cornucopia comes into view. Inside of it are the weapons and the food for survival. The count down clock just above the Cornucopia begins flashing at the number 60, 59, 58 and so on. Get a grip Katniss; 60 seconds, 60 seconds is all you have before all hell breaks loose. Lee removes her jacket as was established to be our signal of unification so long as it was warm enough and begins shouting orders from her position on her pedestal, assigning 2 or 3 tributes to each nearest Career.

49, 48, 47.. My mind is jumping all over the place trying to figure out where I am. The sun is very high in the sky and it's hot, very hot. The air is dry and still. There is a lot of dirt and from what grass I can see most of it is dried to a tan. Only shadier spots and low dips in the terrain have managed to keep a little of it's green. 40, 39, 38…

To my left I see mountains, no, close but not quite mountains, just the foothills of a range. They are still very numerous and large. Cutting down and in between the range of foothills is a river. It creeps and swerves back behind the cornucopia that is nearly straight in front of me. 27, 26, 25… My eye sight follows the river to my right where there is what appears to be an old village. There are numerous small homes mostly in crumbling disrepair. In a style not actually too far from the homes in the Seam, just much, much older. There appears to be a main street, which is just dirt. The buildings are different from the homes with high squared roofs. On the front of the buildings are signs painted in faded white; 'Saloon' and 'Postal'. 19, 18, 17…

I return my gaze to the Cornucopia and the half circle of Tributes, looking for Rory. I find him; he is across the way, 7 maybe 8 Tributes away from me. He has his jacket off, poised to run toward the Cornucopia as soon as the count down hits zero. 12, 11, 10…

"Katniss! Earth to Everdeen! Katniss!" I hear a shout. I look the direction of the yelling to see Lee just on the other side of Navy from me. "Nice of you to join us! Get your focus on! You and me, we got 4" she yells.

I nod regaining my focus. I throw my jacket to the ground near my pedestal and position my self to sprint after Navy as soon as he leaves his. Navy looks completely confused. "Lee, what are you doing?! You got 4 what?" he yells to her but she doesn't answer. There simply is no time. We are all set to take on the Career Tribute Pack in the first seconds of the Game. This I am hoping will go right, but could go so wrong. Either way it will be Hunger Games history.

4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... I feel kind of like an Evil mastermind leaving it like that but I just love it! I know, I know. I changed the arena. I LOVE the arena from catching fire, but I just kind of had to change it because, well I needed land for them to fight on. Not an island surrounded by water. So I was kind of stuck. I also had a HUGE internal debate over possibly having Rory drop the Married/Pregnant Bomb at the interviews but eventually chose not to go that route. Let me know what you think though I love feedback.


	17. Chapter 17

Suzanne Collins owns all. Special thanks to 15 and Mooglez for reviewing my chapters. I really really really appreciate it and I look forward to further reviews. I garentee getting the reviews have definately helped me in the motivation for continued writing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 17

The gong sounds and we all leap from our pedestals. I make a bee line for my intended victim, Navy, as fast as I can. He's fast, a lot faster than I thought someone his size would be, but I'm faster. I know I can catch him. That's really not the problem. The problem is he's huge, strong, and a good fighter. He got an 11 in training. How am I going to take him down to the ground? Or maybe the real question I should be asking is how fast could he kill me once I catch up to him? I know Lee is coming, but I'm going to make it to him first. I remember how quick Cato snapped the District 3 boy's neck last year and I think maybe he could kill me before Lee even get's to us.

At about half way between the circle of pedestals and the Cornucopia I'm about to catch up to him. But I'm not about to tackle him down to the ground. I need to stay away from his strong arms. I am just no match for him in that capacity. So I do the only other thing I can think of in the spur of the moment. I stick my feet out in front of me and I slide right in front of his feet. He tries to jump over me but I grab his left boot and hang on for dear life as he falls and face plants into the ground.

Immediately he turns, gets to his knees and launches himself at me. I try to get to my feet, to run, to get out of his reach, but from his position from his knees and my position on my butt he is just much faster to get up. He topples me over and I am on my back underneath him. His left hand is so large it nearly wraps around my neck as he begins to cut off my oxygen. His right arm is raising high in the air making a fist about to come down on me.

My eyes close as I prepare for his fist to come down on my face. Then Lee tackles him. His nails scrape the sides of my neck as he is forced off me. I begin to suck air into my lungs and I am thankful his grip only lasted a second. I sit up to see she is pounding away at him, at his face and he is doing all he can to block her blows. Some how he manages to get his foot in between her and him and sends Lee flying back with a kick to her midsection.

I am up in an instant because we can't let Navy get to the weapons. He's turning, getting to his knees, getting to his feet, about to take off to the Cornucopia once again. I launch myself onto his back, wrap my arms around his neck and hold on with everything I have. He tries to reach back to pry me off of him. He tries shaking me off but I won't let go. He then bends forward and flips me over him to the ground. On my back again I am looking up at Navy's monstrous form. "I'm going to enjoy killing you" he spits down at me as he raises his boot which will smash down on my face. But it doesn't, it falls to the ground next to my head.

I look up to see Navy's facial features have gone slack, his balance has disappeared, and he's wobbling and about to fall. Then I see the spear sticking out of the front of his chest get ripped out through his backside. Navy falls and I barrel roll as fast as I can to get out of the way of his massive body that is now dead weight. His body crashes to the ground next to me with a massive thud. I look up to see Lee standing holding the now bloody spear in her hands. We make eye contact only a moment before she is off running to the next nearest battle.

Rory runs to and kneels next to me on the ground, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asks as he begins to help me up.

"I'm alright" I say making it to my feet. I am, besides some scrapes and bruises, all considering I'm doing pretty well.

"Your neck's bleeding" he says.

I raise my hand to my neck to check the damage of the scratches. I do come away with a little blood, but not enough to make me worry. They're just scratches. "It's fine Rory" I tell him.

"Here, take this" he says handing me a sword. Then I notice he has one just like it in his hands. "Let's go help somebody" he finishes with enthusiasm.

I am not excited to get back to fighting but I nod to him. We absolutely do need to go help anyone that's left. I take a look around the field to assess where and who needs help. But it seems like all of the fighting is dwindling down. I look to my left just in time to see Lee yank her spear from another body on the ground. Then I look to my right to see the District 3 Tributes standing over a District 2 body. The boy from 6 and District 10 seem to celebrating, standing over the other District 2 Career. I start to think that this worked, we as one huge team took out the Career pack in the first, maybe 5 minutes of the Games. And then I hear it, a blood curdling scream.

I look around to find the cause of the screaming and it's coming from the far left beyond where I had previously seen Lee. I begin running toward it. Many of us do, weapons readied. When I reach the place of the screams origins, there is no fighting as I had suspected. Its 13 year old Lissa; screaming, crying. She has Tarrin's, the District 7's Tribute, head in her lap. Lissa's hands are pressed against Tarrin's neck. She is futilely trying to stop the flow of blood that is pouring from it. It's no use Tarrin is already dead. Lissa is covered in blood. "Someone please, Help Her!" she screams through her tears.

No one makes a move, Tarrin is beyond saving. She's already gone. We all know that. I make my way through the small gathered crowd and kneel next to her. She wraps her blood covered arms around me and cries into my shoulder. "It's okay, honey" I say as I try to calm her down. "She's already gone, Lissa. There's nothing we can do" I tell her trying to look into her eyes, which I shouldn't have done because seeing her tears have made some well up in the corners of my eyes. She just reminds me so much of Prim, I can't help it, the age, the blonde hair, the sensitivity; all of it is so Prim.

"But she can't be gone" she half screams, half cries. "She was my partner! She can't be gone! I can't be alone here."

Lee forces her way through the crowd and see's Tarrin's body. She takes a good look and then pushes through the rest of the Tributes even further. About 100ft away is another body, Star from 11. I didn't even notice. I was so preoccupied with Lissa. Star is not covered in blood; there are no apparent bruises on her body from this distance. But I can tell how she died. I see that her head is much too turned in one direction, broken neck. Lee begins looking around feverishly, pointing at all of the dead bodies around the field, taking mental notes in her head.

"District 1" Lee yells to everyone. "District 1 isn't here." Panic spreads to people's faces. Everyone readies their weapons. They begin to search as far as their eyes can see for the unaccounted for Careers. Lee comes back over to me and Lissa, "What happened?" She asks Lissa. "Do you know what direction they went?" Lissa doesn't answer, just begins crying harder which only seems to irritate Lee. "Lissa, I've got to know what happened. What do you remember?" She pushes harder. She doesn't get a response from Lissa though. "Victor Everdeen?" she motions to me to try and get Lissa to respond.

I nod, "Lissa honey" I say rocking her a bit. "Look at me, okay?" she does. I wipe some of her tears away. "I know it's hard. It's very hard to let go of a friend. But Tarrin is gone" her eyes fall again. "I want you to look at me" I tell her as I make her look at me again with my fingers on her chin, "I want you to understand. We are trying to get the people who hurt her. We need you to tell us what happened? What went wrong Lissa?" I ask.

Lissa sniffles a bit but then softly says "District 5". I am completely confused by this answer but Lee doesn't seem to be as she storms off looking for the District 5 Tributes. Lissa goes on to say, "They were supposed to help Tarrin and Star but they stuck to their pedestals. And when I brought Tarrin the knife, Gleam, she grabbed it and hurt her, then Leevin hurt Star. They saw what was happening here and they both ran up that hill" she says pointing up the side of one of the towering foothills. I don't see Leevin or Gleam, but half way up starts a patch of Pine trees. They must be concealed inside of them.

When Lissa finishes her story everyone who heard it, including me is angry, angry at the District 5 Tributes for their betrayal, for getting Star and Tarrin killed. Many have run off in the direction that Lee took off in, probably also trying to get to the District 5 Tributes. I help Lissa up and she gently places Tarrin's head on the ground. The female Tribute from District 3 comes up to us and say's "We'll take her" and outstretches her hand for Lissa to grab.

I look at her skeptically at first, but then remember District 3 helped recruit for this fight. They're District seems to be in its own rebellion against the Capitol and these Tributes have shown no aggression or tendency towards violence that make me fear they will hurt her. I can't take her with me and Rory. I just can't. So I let her go to them.

Rory and I push our way through the crowd that has now gathered just a small distance from the Cornucopia; all watching the scene unfold before them. Cho and Ash, the Tributes from District 5 are loaded to the teeth with weapons and packs on their backs. Ash stands with a smallish sword drawn, staring down Lee. Cho is behind him also holding a sword but looks nervous, unsure of what to do and terrified. In fact both District 5 Tributes look nervous and scared, as they should be. Regardless that Lee is staring them down; not scared, not nervous, there is an entire pack off Tributes that are pissed off at them.

"We're just going to take our stuff and be on our way" Ash says attempting a strong voice as he speaks to Lee.

"No, you're not" Lee says directly. "Tributes who helped take out the Careers get the benefit of the supplies. Cowards get to leave, that's it. Drop the packs and weapons, leave and pray you don't run into me elsewhere in this arena" she tells him.

"Come one, it's just two less we don't have to kill later" Ash says hoping to appeal to Lee's reason.

"No, it's not. Because of you it's two more I have to kill later!" Lee says putting emphasis on the 'I'. "Did you fail math in school you moron? District 1 got away and now I've got to clean up your mess. Drop the weapons and packs, turn and leave" she tells him more forcefully.

"No" he says, tightening his grip on his sword preparing for a fight. "We need this stuff."

Lee doesn't speak anymore. To my surprise she drops her spear to the ground and makes her way toward Ash. Cho takes a few steps back obviously intimidated by Lee coming forward. Ash holds his ground, raising his arms to swing his sword. I begin to take a step forward myself, unsure of what Lee is thinking going up to him without a weapon but Rory catches the sleeve of my jacket and stops me, shaking his head.

Lee picks up her speed toward him and as she reaches him he takes a wild swing with the sword. Once again this all happens so fast I hardly believe it, but I recognize it. The steps are much like what the hand to hand combat trainer in the gym showed me when flipping someone over your shoulder. Lee turns, steps in under the wild swing of the sword, grabbing Ash's arm, she turns his wrist inward and slams the blade of the sword through his own stomach. Everyone gasps; I don't think anyone is unhappy about it though. I'm feeling a little indifferent myself. Sorry for Ash, sorry for the situation we've all been put in. But what he did was wrong, his betrayal led to this.

Ash stands there briefly looking down at the handle sticking out of his stomach. Lee with one jerk removes the sword from Ash and he falls backwards. Cho is screaming, she kneels next to him crying, "No, no, no" over and over again. Blood begins to spill from Ash's mouth and then his eyes close and he is dead. Lee holds the point of the bloodied sword to Cho's throat. "I guess there's not going to be a 'Star Crossed Lover's' theme this year. Drop the supplies and leave" she says.

Cho pulls herself together just enough to start begging Lee, "But I need this stuff, I won't survive without it. Please?"

"Not my problem" says Lee. District 3 and Lissa move in behind Lee in a show of support.

Cho takes the bag off her shoulders, the sword she had already dropped, then runs off into the arena. She runs off incidentally, I notice, the same direction District 1 went. Cho obviously wasn't paying attention earlier, but that was because she was trying to pilfer our supplies. Weaponless, if she had any brains at all, she should have gone toward the village. District 1 to our knowledge only has a knife, but against an unarmed Cho. That is way more than enough.

* * *

Once again I started writing so much I had to split it into two chapters so expect another update soon as I'm about 3/4 done with the next. TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! what you think of it PLEASE. I am so excited to actually be at the games. I swear my heart beat has gone up a bit with all the excitement of the last few chapters and I only hope it gets better.


	18. Chapter 18

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all characters within

* * *

Special thanks to Cara, Alivegirl4ever2012 and MrsMellark15 for reviewing my last chapter. I appreciate the feedback so much and am super excited your enjoying the story. Looking forward to all your thoughts.

* * *

Lee turns to the rest of us gathered. All of us here watching are in awe at what just happened so she has all of our attentions. "Victor Everdeen and I have devised a fair way to sort out the supplies" she tells everyone in a booming voice so all will hear. I only can think that that's a lie though, I had nothing to do with any plan to disperse supplies. What's she doing? Why is she making sure to give me credit for any of this? Is she trying to make me a target for the Gamemakers? To make sure Snow is pissed off at me enough to take me out? No, I somehow don't believe that, but what motive could she have to make the audience believe I had a larger roll in this than I had? This is good for sponsorship I would think, for me and her, since 4 Careers have been taken out and two are on the run with only a knife. I have no doubt that she is trying to win this game, so why give me credit?

Lee goes on to explain her plan to divide supplies. We will all gather the supplies and separate it into 3 piles; weapons, food/water, and other, which will consist of medical supplies, packs and camping gear etc… Then by age; youngest to oldest, we will go to each pile and choose our supplies, weapons last. If you are in an alliance, the entire alliance chooses together with the oldest member.

All of this seems very fair to me, but I begin to worry. I need to get my bow and arrows. I haven't taken the time yet to look if there are multiple bows and I'm one of the oldest here, if not the oldest, many of the Careers were 18 but obviously they no longer factor into this. This might mean that I could choose last. If someone else takes the only set of bow and arrows before me I'm screwed.

Lee orders all weapons that anyone is carrying to be thrown into the weapons pile. She throws her own bloodied sword on the ground right on top of where she threw her bloodied spear. "This is the pile for weapons" she says. "Here will be food" she says pointing next to the weapons pile "and here will be gear" she finishes pointing to just next to that. Everyone unloads the weapons they had been carrying. The boys from 6 and 8 don't seem particularly pleased by this but they do it. Lee assigns Lissa, Rory, and the 14 year old Oak from 7 to be in charge of weapons gathering, apparently not trusting the older Tributes to not pocket a knife while we are working.

I expect all of us to be dismissed to start gathering the supplies strewn across the field. But there seems to be one more thing. Lee walks to right in front of the Cornucopia and peers inside. She sees what she is looking for and grabs it; she comes out holding a silver bow and a sheath of arrows, MY bow and arrows. I'm about to protest, to say she can't keep what she wants for herself. Besides, the entire time we were in the gym I never once saw her work with the bow and arrows. So if she keeps them it's just out of spite against me. I don't have to say anything because Jason from 8 "What are you doing? You can't order us to put all of our weapons down and take what you want" he says.

Lee looks at him, "Yes I can… but I'm not" she says flatly, almost daring him to challenge her. She finishes her steps and stands right before me and gives me the bow and arrows. "I need you up top, on the Cornucopia. If anyone even looks like they're pocketing something you shoot them" she says.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"You heard me; everyone saw how good a shot you are. With you armed and playing watch tower people will be less likely to pocket something, plus it will help maintain order. You don't want to take the shot, you tell me and I'll take care of them". Then she turns to Rory, "Rory go help Victor Everdeen to the top of the Cornucopia". Rory begins to usher me toward the Cornucopia like a good soldier. This is good thing I guess, because I'm still in kind of a shock that she just handed me my weapon.

Jason starts again, "But.."

"No buts….!" he is cut off by Lee immediately. "Victor Everdeen has earned her weapon" she shouts to everyone. "If anyone's got a problem with it, they can take up with the Department of Complaints, whom President, Commissioner, and Janitor happen to be me!" She pauses looking around at everyone. Waiting to see if any will step forward to challenge her ruling. No one does. "Then let's get to work" and everyone disperses to gather the supplies strewn across the field.

Rory helps me to the top of the Cornucopia and then takes off to begin gathering and piling weapons. I stand at the edge overlooking everyone picking up supplies and carrying them to their respective place. I look at the silver bow in my hands and can't help but feel glad I got it. I was so worried I wouldn't get it. A huge part of me feels guilty about having my weapon of choice before the other Tributes, but to use Lee's analogy, I'm not about to register a complaint. Why did she make a point to get me my bow, to give me credit at all for what is going on now at the Cornucopia? I played my part sure, but nothing more really. She was the one who put this all together. I just can't figure her out.

I reach back to my sheath over my shoulder and pull out one of the silver arrows. I load it into the bow and get it prepared to fire. I have no intention of shooting anyone from up here. But I should at least look ready to shoot. I need to look in-charge and prepared to the audience and sponsors watching.

As I'm on top of the Cornucopia, the cannon begins to fire signifying the bloodbath here has come to an end. I know who and how many are dead but I count them in my head anyway; two shots for District 2, one shot for District 4, 5 and 7, and two shots for District 11. Seven Tributes dead in all, that is quite a bit lower than last year where there were 11 dead in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Seventeen of us remain this year.

Everyone seems to be pulling their weight and picking up the items they are supposed to. I haven't seen any of the older Tributes try to pick up weapons either out of fear from me or Lee. Lee has been following her own rules for the gathering of supplies, gathering packs and food supplies, avoiding the weapons. After all of the supplies is gathered together Lee has everyone get into their respective alliances. She tells Rory to go stand by me at the bottom of the Cornucopia since I'm still on duty. Not many have chosen to go it alone this year. In fact from what I can tell Lee is the only one who doesn't appear to be in some kind of alliance.

Thirteen year old Lissa and 14 yr old Oak choose supplies with the District 3 Tributes. After their done choosing their supplies they head off. The boy from 6 and Jason from 8 seem to have made an alliance. They go off into the hills steering clear of where District 1 was last spotted. District 10 goes next so I guess I was wrong in training when I thought they might not be allied together, perhaps they were just dividing forces trying to hit as many stations as possible in the gym. Hadley from 8 picks supplies with Kyle and Willow District 9. Then all that remain are Lee, Rory and I.

I slide down off the Cornucopia and meet Rory and Lee at the piles of supplies. Rory hands me my jacket that he picked up near my pedestal and I put it back on. It's much too hot right now with the sun blazing but it's too cumbersome to carry and I might need it after night falls, so I have no choice but to wear it. I have to ask Lee something. I'm not sure this is a conversation we should have with all of Panem watching but I have to know, "Why did you get me my bow?" I ask her.

"They looked scarce" she says. And now that I've looked around for myself, I've realized that I do have the only one in the arena. She continues with a shrug, "I promised the audience a show. It wouldn't be a very good show if Victor Everdeen didn't have her bow now would it? With that" she says pointing to my bow, "you're my only real challenge in this arena. And I do enjoy a good challenge" she finishes with a grin. I bet the Capitol audience is eating that up. So she's still performing and still very much intends to kill me. I don't understand why any sane person would arm her opponent. She either really does love a challenge, which in a game like this must make her some sort of sadist or narcissist. Or something is just not adding up. Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman must be having a field day trying to keep up with everything that has gone on today. Betting pools must be going nuts.

I give my head a small shake to move myself past this thought process. "Let's just get on then. What month were you born?" I ask. Lee and I are both 17 so it just depends on what month she was born in to decide who chooses supplies first.

"I turn 18 next month so go ahead and take what gear you want. Make sure you get everything you want now because you won't be able to come back for it. Just leave me something pointy" she says with a smile. Leaving her something pointy is not really an issue. There are many blades and spears left. I think she was just trying to crack a joke. Still smiling, still performing. The argument for narcissist is getting stronger.

Not that I intend to come back for anything, but I ask "Why make sure to get everything now? You don't really think you can guard this pile all on your own do you?" I ask as Rory and I grab packs. I make sure to grab all of the essentials and add a first aide kit, then Rory and I head over to the food supplies and pack as much dried meats, fruits, and crackers and as we can fit into the space left in our packs.

"No, I'm not going to guard it. I'm going to destroy it" she says. I look up at her with surprise amazement.

"What? Why?" I say as Rory and I make it to the blades. Rory digs around for a weapon and eventually does find a vest with knife slots, and then he finds the corresponding knives in a rolled cloth and begins arming himself. He also holsters a small sword to his side. I grab two knives and slide them into my belt. One that is smooth and sharp that will be good for skinning the pelts off kills, and another that is serrated and will be good for sawing. I made especially sure to grab that remembering that sawing a branch off a tree last year pretty much saved my life.

"District 1 is still out there, unarmed. What would you do?" Lee asks. "Because I would wait until we all left and then come back for supplies. So I'm going to make sure that nothing here is useful. Plus, if we get rid of the supplies the less time the Games will take and I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to be regardless of the outcome" she says. I can't really argue with her reasoning, I mean it's the same reason I blew up the Careers supplies last year, to try and starve my competitors.

'Kaboom!' All three of us instinctually look up into the arena sky. The cannon has just gone off to indicate another Tribute death. That makes 8 of us dead in less than 2 hours time. I wonder who it could have been. I'm leaning toward Cho, since she unknowingly ran off toward District 1 territory unarmed but really it could have been anybody. Maybe one of the other Tributes plotted against their unknowing partner just to get in an easy kill right away. It's deceitful, but it's been done before, many times. I guess we'll find out tonight when the Tributes pictures are shown in the sky tonight.

After Rory and I finish, Lee grabs a pack and starts filling it with stuff she wants. I try to watch what she packs to see what my opponent is going to be armed with. To my surprise she packs relatively lightly for someone who knows she's going to destroy the rest of the supplies. She takes a few days worth of food, lighter fluid and matches for fire, duct tape, some basic camping gear like rope and sleeping bag. The rest is just weapons; a smallish sword and knife one for each hip and a spear in her hands. She didn't even take a first aide kit.

Lee sets her pack off to the side and grabs one of the boxes from the supplies, pops it open and dumps out its contents. Lighter fluid, a dozen bottles of it. She grabs one and tosses another to Rory. "Want to help, Sport?" she asks him, being a friendly as she can be.

Rory says "Yeah" with enthusiasm. They both grin with the excitement about the fire. Like they're about to steal cookies from a cookie jar and get away with it. I'm not sure I feel the amusement. I can't sweep under the rug the fact that 8 people have died here today the way Lee seems to be able to. Their bodies still litter the ground near us. I think 'Another check in the narcissist column'. Then again, maybe it's a coping mechanism, after all I don't consider Rory a narcissist an he seems to be just fine.

She opens the first bottle and just before she begins pouring the lighter fluid over the supplies looks at me, "Last chance if you forgot something?" I shake my head and she and Rory begin emptying all 12 bottles over all of the gear, all of the food, and all of the weapons. "Rory, would you like to do the honors?" She asks as she tosses him a box of matches.

"Yeah, can I?" again with little kid excitement.

"As long as it's alright with your General" she adds.

Rory looks at me for permission "Sure" I say with a shrug.

Lee hands him three decent size pieces of cloth from a sleeping bag that have been half soaked in the lighter fluid. "Light the ends, then toss one onto each pile" she says. Rory lights the first and tosses it on the weapons. It takes a second to catch but once it does the flames become enormous. The fire really isn't going to damage the metal of the blades or points of the spears but the flames will damage the wood and plastics of the handles. A sword without a way to hold it is going to be difficult to use.

Rory does the same thing for the gear and for the food supplies. We all stand back from the flames a good 30ft but the bonfires have gotten so large we can still feel the heat from here. I put my hand on Rory's shoulder and tell him it's time to go. Lee notices this but doesn't say anything. Rory and I have made it a good 100ft from Lee when I hear her call, "Victory Everdeen!" The flames are enormous behind her making her features dark and menacing, "I'll be seeing you" is all she says before she returns to staring at the flames.

* * *

Thank You and Please let me know what you think. It may be the weekend before I get my next update up. Girls got to pay the bills.


	19. Chapter 19

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and Rocks! I am not worthy

* * *

Special Thanks to my reviewers... You keep this story going. I kid you not

* * *

Rory and I chose to cross the river behind the Cornucopia, which I'm going to assume is a northerly direction, before making our way up the side of the first foothill. It seemed the most logical option to me because none of the other Tribute groups chose to wade through the river before heading into the hills. The benefit to being one of the last to leave the Cornucopia is that I got to see in what direction all of the other teams went off in. Well except Lee, and come to think of it not knowing where she is in the arena is definitely one of the scariest unknowns.

District 10 is the only team that headed into the old town. All off the others dispersed into the foothills on the south side of the river, most staying much further south than the hill where District 1 was last sighted. District 1 to my knowledge is probably the closest set of Tributes to Rory and me but I am hoping that they will also remain south of the river, and that they will try and loop back to the Cornucopia to scrounge for supplies through the charred leftovers. That should give Rory and me at least this night before we really have to start worrying about running into Tributes. Because tomorrow when everyone starts traveling around the arena is when people's locations are going to be harder to predict.

As we make it up to the top of the first foothill I've got a much better view of the arena. Looking back now quite a distance away, I can see the river, backside of the Cornucopia, and the charred remains from the fire we started. The bodies have been picked up by a Capitol Hovercraft making the area seem peaceful. I no longer see Lee which at least means she didn't follow Rory and me up our foothill. I know she will not be taking a backseat in these games, after all, she said she doesn't intend to be here longer than she has to be, so I know she is out there hunting now.

There seems to be two different terrains in the arena, the hills and the flat ground where the Cornucopia and old town sit. The flat nearly barren land stretches as far as my eyes can see. The town is not far off the field where the bloodbath took place, that's why I chose the hills. The town is good size with many small Seam style houses; you would think that the buildings would be a natural place to find shelter and safety from the elements. But the elements are the least of my worries this time around. Every Tribute in this arena is armed (District 1 excepted,… for now), we made sure of it. And I would rather take on a chill or a rain storm than get cornered inside one of those houses with no place to run.

The Sun is high in the sky and beating down on us with no clouds to block its rays at all. Almost all of the land is tan in color, there is grass present most places but the Sun has dried nearly all of it, the rocks heating up makes this place feel like a large oven. The only exceptions to see green grass, is the shady areas near the very few trees on the flat land and near the river. The hills are huge and numerous, it took a half hour for Rory and me to make it to the top of this one. The slopes of the hills differ, some of them have large groupings of Pine trees, and some are so rocky the soil just can't support the root system. The slope Rory and I climbed is that way, the only vegetation present is small green bushes spread sporadically and the dry grass. As I look to the west that is all I can see, hills that weave in and around each other getting larger and larger, many with vast groupings of Pine, some that are nearly barren, some dropping off into cliffs that under different circumstances would just be beautiful.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" says Rory.

"Usually is. It's part of the charm from an audience perspective. You get to see beauty and action all at once" I tell Rory, "Its high quality Capitol entertainment."

"Where we going?" asks Rory.

"Not exactly sure" I say "We need water and we need trees" I finish. The only source of water I see so far is the river; it seems to weave itself throughout the hills, originating somewhere high inside them. But I would prefer to find a different source because many of the other Tributes will also be using it as their source for water and I don't want to meet any along its banks if I can help it. The trees we need for cover, a place to hide. I would feel so much better if they were my trees from home, or even the trees from last year's games, but they're not. In the hills they are numerous but they are not large. From what I can see so far, sleeping high above ground is not going to be an option this year.

"The river's right there. Should we follow it and just keep going?" Rory asks.

"Not yet" I tell him. "We have two canteens each of water. That will get us through today and some of tomorrow. Let's try and find a different source of water. Keep going northwest, into the hills and trees but away from where everyone else is. If we don't find anything we'll cut back to the river tomorrow" I say.

We spend the rest of the day climbing up and down the foothills, seeing nothing but the same terrain over and over again, dry grasses, bushes, Pine trees, and rocks. No sign of water anywhere, the river getting farther and farther away with each hill. I begin to think grimly that the river may be the only water source in the arena assuring the audience the Tributes will all cross each other's paths at some point.

Rory and I decide to make camp toward the highest point of probably the 5th hill we've climbed. Our stomachs are now growling with hunger since breakfast was the last time either of us ate. Between the heat and extensive hiking Rory and I have earned our meals. We decide that even though we have a decent store of food in our bags to try and live off the land as much as possible. I'm not yet desperate enough to eat Pine and other than that there is little vegetation to choose from so I shoot down a hawk, we agree to pair it with some crackers and that will be our meal tonight.

Rory starts a fire and we let the bird cook. This is an ideal time right now for the fire but we will have to put it out soon because being this high, the light from it is going to stand out against the blackness of night. Rory and I eat the bird and 5 crackers each. It's really a fine meal if you're used to food in the Seam. But I have been fed well over the last year, meat from the butcher, breads from the bakery, not to mention all the Capitol food and seconds whenever I want them. After we finish the meal I can't help but want for more. But Rory and I restrain ourselves from it. It looks as if I'm going to have to relearn how to be hungry.

Rory and I conceal ourselves inside the Pine trees just before total darkness. With the Sun disappearing over the hills, the heat is dissipating quickly. The rocks are cooling off and I know there is going to be a slight chill in the air tonight. It's probably not going to be anything close to freezing by any means but cold enough to be thankful for our sleeping bags.

Rory and I are lying in our bags looking up at a nearly full moon and stars when the anthem begins to play. We both sit up at attention maneuvering our positions to see through the branches and the pictures being displayed into the sky. None of the pictures are unexpected; two Tributes from District 2, Navy from 4, both from 5 (so District 1 did kill Cho), Tarrin from 7, and both from 11, 8 down and 16 of us left.

"Katniss?" I look at Rory. "What do you think they're doing at home right now?" he asks me.

"I don't know. Do you want to try and guess?" I answer.

"I think everyone's at your house" he says "My mom and your mom are probably cooking and cleaning a lot. Prim and Gale, Vick and Posy, they're all watching your big TV waiting to see us"

"That sounds about right" I say thinking he hit it dead on. "They're not going to see much of us right now though, in these trees and darkness" I finish.

"Maybe. But when they can see and hear us it's kind of like we can still talk to them, you know, like a one way radio or something, even though they can't talk back" he observes.

"Yeah I guess" I say. "Quit being so smart" I chide him which gets a small giggle.

"So you can talk to Prim. Right now, you can say something to her. What would you say?" he asks as I look at him.

I am completely befuddled and caught off guard. I can't not say something now; the Capitol audience (so long as we are being featured) is probably eating this moment up like its ice cream. At the same time I'm wanting to remain silent, to keep my feelings private. I don't like to share what's going on inside my head. One, that usually gets me into trouble and two, I don't want to give the Capitol the entertainment it craves. But I go ahead and reveal…. a little. "I would tell her that I love her very much" and I imagine the audience 'oooing' and 'aweing'. Then I add "And then I would tell her that staring at the TV is going to make her cross eyed and that she should go to bed" with that I'm sure Haymitch is cursing my name for ruining such a sentimental moment but I don't really care right now. In fact thinking of Haymitch cursing my name makes me smile for the first time since the gong sounded.

I really don't want to discuss my feelings further so I move the topic in his direction, "What would you tell Gale?" I ask.

"To stop worrying" he says looking my way "I'm tougher than most people give me credit for I think."

"I know you are" I agree with him. He's been rock solid in all of this, dealing with much more than any 12 year old should have to.

"So how do you want to do the sleep arrangements?" Rory asks. "I could stay awake first if you want?"

"No, let's just both sleep. We're pretty deep in the trees and we went a direction away from all of the others" I say. "Tomorrow night we'll take shifts because who knows where anyone will be. So just get some sleep tonight."

"Alright" he says snuggling down into his sleeping bag. "Katniss?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thanks" he says pausing momentarily. "For everything."

I bring my hand to his forehead brushing some of his brown hair from his eyes, "Your welcome" I say. Then we both head off to sleep.

The next morning I awake with the first sign of light. I rouse Rory and we pack up our camp. We get and early start each having a package of dried fruit for our breakfast as we continue our hiking in the hills. At the top of each one we both search intently for any sign of water to no avail. Our canteens are now getting low and I don't care to have a repeat performance of last year's thirst. Based on how high the Sun is I would guess it's nearly noon. Once again I shoot down a hawk and Rory gets a fire going. As we eat the bird and 5 crackers each I say "I'm starting to think the river is it in this arena."

"I was kind of thinking that last night" he says. "But it was worth a shot to try" he finishes.

"Let's start heading back toward the river, but I still want to keep getting deeper in these hills" I say.

'Kaboom!' we both look up into the sky. The cannon indicating another Tribute death has just gone off. It could be anyone at this point and we won't find out who it was until tonight when the anthem plays.

"Who do you think that was?" asks Rory.

"We could hope Lee took out a District 1 Tribute" I say, but then I think maybe we should hoping District 1 took out Lee because honestly, I think I would have an easier time taking them out than her. 'Kaboom! Another cannon goes off within minutes of the first. That must mean a pair of Tributes was taken out.

"Do you think Lee got both of them?" Rory asks sounding excited.

"It's possible" I say to Rory, especially since District 1 may have still been mostly unarmed. "But we can't assume that" I tell him. "We have to assume that District 1 and Lee are still out there, especially since they're our biggest threats. In fact we should assume District 1 took out whoever that was and now they are armed and stocked with supplies."

"I like Lee. You don't really think Lee's a threat to us do you? After all she did to get everyone weapons and supplies" Rory asks.

"Lee's our biggest threat Rory, and don't you forget it!" I say to him a little more forcefully than I meant to. "I don't know exactly why she armed and supplied everyone. Maybe she's got some sort of ego, and a need prove to herself that she is better than everyone but whatever the reason. The grace period she gave everyone is over! You see Lee anywhere in this arena, you run! Do you understand me?"

"But.." Rory starts.

"No buts," I interrupt "No buts at all, you run. You don't try and fight her. You don't go up to her for any reason. You turn and run" I finish.

Rory doesn't look pleased with my statement but says "Okay." I've just got to make him understand that she is not his friend. In order for her to go home, he has to die and I won't let that happen. I just won't.

After we finish eating we move on in a more southwesterly direction hoping to run into the river before nightfall, or at the very least to be within a short distance of it by early tomorrow because that's about as long as I figure our water is going to last us in this heat.

By the time evening starts to rear its ugly head Rory and I have hiked up and down 6 or maybe 7 foothills with no water in sight yet. I'm not discouraged though because I was able to take out a rabbit. I am thinking we can't be too far off since he needs water to survive as well. We should find it sometime early tomorrow. Rory starts a fire while I skin the rabbit and there it is again. 'Kaboom!', another Tribute death.

Rory and I meet each other's eyes and this time I start to look around our location. Since we traveled back toward the other Tributes today I am feeling like the Tribute's death could be much too close for my comfort. 'Kaboom!' sounds the cannon again. I drop the rabbit and bolt up right with the knife to be ready for anything.

"Katniss" Rory says with hushed urgency as he motions for me to join him toward the edge of the hill. From this spot we can see out and over the next couple of hills. We can't see anything specific, just trees and more hills, but he points it out to me, a Hovercraft coming in to take away the bodies of the fallen Tributes. It swings in a few hills south and east of here, lowering its large mechanical arm twice to gently pick up two dead bodies. That must be where part of the river runs through I think, the trees having made it hard to see.

I take a moment to be thankful that Rory and I have had more than 30 uneventful hours in the arena. Feeling soothed that the location of the fight happened at least a 4 or 5 hour hike from ours I say, "Come on Rory, I want to cook this rabbit and get the fire out well before night fall, incase they can see this hill." Rory and I work quickly and quietly the rest of the night. We only eat half the rabbit since it has more meat than the birds did and save the rest in some plastic we got from the supplies.

Darkness settles in and we weave ourselves deep in between the Pine trees doing all we can to conceal our whereabouts. Rory and I sit together tonight, more quiet than we were the night before. I think the severity of our situation struck a little deeper tonight with Rory having seeing the bodies get lifted into the air.

I notice he's looking at me a little more intently than normal, "What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says. I think more to avoid talking than anything.

"Talk to me Rory. Come on, tell me" I try and goad him into speaking.

"I'm just thinking of home, I guess. I miss it" he says. "I was looking at your pin, your memento from home and was wishing I had thought to bring something, you know. It was my first year, 1 piece of paper. I never thought I would be coming here. Stupid huh? Especially after last year when Prim was called with only 1 piece of paper. I should have known better" he finishes.

"You're not stupid Rory" I tell him. "The odds were supposed to be in your favor. It just didn't work out that way" I finish in my head 'because of me'. "You are one of the bravest people I know and I don't mean for your age either. You're more brave than some of the biggest, strongest men I have ever met" I tell him and it's true. "You're even more brave than I was last year."

"I am not" he says. "You volunteered to save Prim. I didn't volunteer for this."

"Maybe" I say. "But you went into this with your head held high, prepared for anything. I haven't even seen you cry since all of this began and last year in the Training Center I cried, I cried a lot."

"You did not" he says

"Yes, I did" I tell him. I take my MockingJay Pin off my jacket and pin it to his, "There, now you have a piece of home with you always."

"I can't take this, Katniss. It's yours, everyone loves seeing it on you" he says.

"Yes, you can take that" I tell him. "It maybe what people remember me by or whatever, but we're a team and we're family so you keep that with you alright."

He looks down at it on his jacket for a moment, "Thanks" he says.

Then the anthem starts to play and Rory and I adjust ourselves to see who are no longer with us in the arena. The faces of the fallen Tributes light up the sky, the first is Hadley from district 8, that means Lee and District 1 are still out there, the next is Willow from 9, and both Tributes from 10. Then the Capitol Seal is shown in the sky until the end of the anthem. The night sky resumes up above with beautiful stars and a bright Moon.

I try to remember clearly where I had seen these Tributes last in the arena. District 10 went off into the old village and Hadley and Willow went off with Kyle into the hills. There is no way they were killed by the same person; the distances were just too far apart. I think it's pretty safe to assume that Lee killed District 10. I remember her mentioning that she felt responsible for killing District 1 right before she killed Ash. So maybe she stuck by the Cornucopia in hopes of catching District 1 going through the charred supplies and caught District 10 instead as a consolation prize so to speak. The village is so near the Cornucopia, it seems possible.

As for who killed Hadley and Willow, it could be anyone. It seems Kyle escaped their fate however. Or he could have been the one to kill them. But I somehow doubt it. I know being in this arena can change a person, and not for the better, but he seemed so friendly in the Training Center when I was helping Willow and him learn archery. For right now I think I have to stick with my first theory and assume District 1 killed them, Kyle escaped, and now District 1 is now armed and supplied just a few hills from here.

I'm starting to wonder if one big pack of Career Tributes might have been safer, With Lee and District 1 separated and killing in different sections of the arena it makes this much harder. At least with one big pack they're noisy and easily avoidable, with the exception of a Gamemaker wall of fire I think. Rory and I decide tonight we can't take the chance of not having a look out, I take the first shift and he will take the second. Rory rolls over and goes to sleep in his sleeping bag. I stay sitting up not daring to lay down.

* * *

Sorry, not a lot of action in this one. I was hoping to get to that stuff, but I write a lot I guess. But I garentee what is coming is going to Rock! Let me know what you think please.


	20. Chapter 20

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all characters inside said pages.

* * *

Thanks to MrsMellark15, Mooglez, Cara, rebecca, alivegirl, and castlelover for reviewing the last couple chapters. I really appreciate knowing that you guys are enjoying it and look forward to further thoughts on anything.

* * *

Rory and I make our way up the slope of our second foothill this morning in search of the river we crossed our first day in the arena. We're pretty much in desperate need to find it because we both finished off the last of our remaining sips of water with our rabbit and fruit breakfast. The terrain continues to get higher and higher as we head southwest, the trees thicker in the lower crevices of the hills. The river can't be too much farther.

Rory and I pace ourselves on our hike, not wanting to create greater need for water we don't have. Rory is in front of me, with his sword drawn being cautious with each hill we go over and corner we wrap around. I have my bow loaded and ready to fire. I bring up the rear end because last I knew District 1 was still east of us and we are headed west. It's not much, but I want to put myself in between them and Rory.

Late morning we round over the top of our third hill and we can hear the sound of turbulent water moving, working its way down the rocky hillside. We only see parts if it shifting in between the clumps of Pine. But its definitely one of the most beautiful sites we have ever seen.

"We made it" Rory says.

"Yep, Lets work our way down. Be careful, the rocks are getting loose" I tell him as we start to make the climb down toward the river.

Rory and I refill both of our water canteens in the river and drink as much as we can hold right away since we are still in a position to refill. We sit on the rocks near it enjoying the moisture in the air that for once in this arena, has a cooling effect. "Where to now? The south side?" Rory asks.

I think about this for a minute, the Tributes had all of yesterday to move around the arena making it very hard to predict where anyone might be. So I can't be sure, but I'm almost positive last night District 1 was just east of where we are now, which definitely means we can't stay here. North was a bust as far as water was concerned. The majority of the Tributes entered the hills to the south of us also making south a dangerous direction to go. Besides, I don't know for sure but I just have a feeling if we travel south we'll just end up having to come back and find the river again. That just leaves us with following the river west; and crossing our fingers we're deeper in the hills than any of the other Tributes.

"West, along the river. That's about all we have for an option I think Rory" I say.

He agrees, we sit just a little longer eating dried beef and crackers then pack up and begin to move west along the banks of the river. We begin mounting the first hill. It's the highest we've seen yet. The river rolls down and in between this one and the next creating quite a few rapids. It takes the better part of an hour before we make it near the top. "Wow, look at this. You can see everything from hear" Rory says.

I make my way further up and I can see what he means. It's the highest hill over all of them. On both sides of it, the hills start descending, getting lower and smaller with further distance until you see flat land way far off. But then I notice something, is that a town? Is that another small village way off in the distance? I can't make it out for sure, it's just too far for me but it certainly looks like it could be. Then I look at the river flowing. Something is completely wrong! It's flowing downhill on both sides, with no origin. What we are seeing in front of us is not more land. It's a mirror reflection of the arena behind us. This is the arena's edge.

Rory is about to walk right into where the highest spot on this hill is and I just know that that is a boundary we can not cross. "Rory! Stop!" I yell but it's too late. Rory turns half way to look my direction, startled by my screaming, but he doesn't change his direction in time. His shoulder connects with the arena boundary and he's flown back to within feet of where I am. His momentum sending him rolling down the hill but I manage to stop him.

"Rory? Rory!" I begin patting his face, shaking his shoulders slightly, trying anything to get a response from him. Rory isn't responding. My hands are shaking and my mind is going so fast I can't sort out what I should do. I'm panicking, and that is not going to help me. I try to remember, I try so hard to think and remember what my mother would do right now. Or even Prim, my 13 year old sister would not be panicking the way I am right now.

Okay. Step one, check for breathing… look Katniss, and see if he's breathing. I hold my ear as close as I can get it to his nose and mouth, but the rapids in the river are making it so hard to hear something as soft as breathing. I don't think I'm hearing breathing… panicking again. Stop it, Katniss. I place my hand near his mouth and nose to see if I can feel any air enter or exit his lungs. No. I double check his chest and I do not see it rising and falling. Tears are starting to well in my eyes. What do I do?

I'm wishing now that I had paid better attention when my mother was healing people. Wishing I hadn't been such a coward and escaped to woods at the sight of the injured. But I remember, I remember just a little. Oxygen is stored in the blood regardless of air going in. The body just needs to keep the flow going. The heart, the heart pushes our blood through out our bodies. I just need to help his heart.

I place my hands palms down just over his heart on his chest, as I think I remember my mother briefly doing with a patient once before I ran. I start pushing down, and then letting his chest rise. I do this over and over again making my strokes quicker and quicker. This is right isn't it? I don't know if I'm doing this right! There's more to this, think Katniss, I yell at myself as tears fall from my eyes.

He hasn't gotten air for nearly a minute. Maybe that's why this isn't working. I think back to Prim, she showed me on a teddy bear once, while she was pretending to be a doctor. To put air into an unconscious body; plug the nose and breathe into the mouth, I tell myself. I repeat this over and over in my head to calm myself to give myself a map to follow. I tilt his head back, pinch his nose and start breathing into his mouth, three breathes. Then I go back to pumping on his chest. I do this over and over again. Panic is overwhelming me again because I think this isn't working. It's me, I know it's me. In moments a cannon is going to fire letting me know he is completely dead and it will be my fault.

Just as I am about to pinch his nose to give him air again he starts coughing and breathing in air on his own. He rolls over onto his side, completely red in his face; the coughing and breathing bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. I am relieved! So relieved and happy that my tears can't contain themselves and I wrap my arms around Rory.

"Don't go that direction" he says softly through his coughing as he points to the top of the hill.

I smile at him, "Don't you scare me like that again" I tell him.

"What happened?" he asks, his breathing finally going back to normal and coughing subsiding.

"You hit the edge of the arena" I tell him. "A force field sent you bouncing off it."

"You yelled at me though, before you got up there. How'd you know?" he asks

I point to the river, "It's flowing downhill in both directions. That whole wall right there is just a programmed reflection of what's behind us" I say.

He takes a look but just says "Oh" still looking slightly confused.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"For a dead person, pretty good" he cracks a joke. When I just sneer at him he continues with, "hearts racing a bit, but that's a good thing I think. My shoulder's sore."

"Let me see" I say as he sits up for us to take a better look. Immediately I know there is going to be some damage looking at his jacket. The upper sleeve of his jacket has a decent size hole in it and it's charred and blackened. Rory works his jacket off completely, wincing occasionally and we take a look at his upper arm. It's also blackened with small blisters forming. The burn looks extremely painful but he's being very strong about it.

I open my pack and pull out the first aide kit we got from the Cornucopia. I rustle through everything and begin to feel disappointed about the quality of what inside of it. It's very basic; aspirin, bandages, anti infection cream, eye wash, and some other basic odds and ends, no burn medicine. I get a cloth wet in the river and very gently pat down his wound. I don't want to scrub it hard by any means just make sure it's clean. I pull out the anti infection cream and am about to apply it to his arm hoping it will help the burn just a little bit when a silver parachute lands next to me and Rory. I quickly open it up and there is the burn medicine Rory needs. I recognize it from when I received it in last year's Games. I use the cloth to spread it over his arm and wrap the burn up in the bandages.

I turn facing the arena, I'm not sure where the cameras are at the moment but I say "Thank You" making sure to let our sponsors know that we appreciate their help. And I do.

I help Rory up and we begin descending back down the hill we climbed to get here. Now that further west has been taken away as an option we have no choice but to go south or east and hope that we don't cross paths with any of the other Tributes. We take the trek slow. Rory is walking and moving fine but after his near death experience he seems to be getting breathless a little easier. He also doesn't have quite the range of motion in his left arm due to the burn near his shoulder.

As Rory and I start to mount the next hill I take the lead since now we are heading to a more heavily Tribute populated area of the arena. We're following the tree line with the river for right now but once we get past the densest sections we will begin to veer off south of the river. We decide that we can't stay right up next it because it's just too dangerous with all the Tribute traffic it might be getting. We will make camp within about a half a day's trek from the river, returning to it every other day to refill our canteens. That should give us enough distance from the river to be relatively safe from the Tributes who are too afraid to leave its sustenance.

We make it up about half way and I turn to check and see how Rory is managing with the climb. "How're you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. How are…. Katniss! Look Out!" Rory yells at me.

I turn just in time to see Gleam charging at me from the Pine trees. I raise my bow to shoot but it's too late, she's too close and knocks me to my backside. My bow falling to the ground and the arrow flying wide into the wooded area somewhere. We begin rolling one over another down the rocky hillside. We each grab on to whatever part of the terrain we can manage to stop our decent. She quickly pulls her knife and I start to climb again to the top, her chasing me up the whole way. "Leevin! She's coming to the top!" she yells behind me.

No, I think. Of course there are two of them, how could I forget. That means Rory is up there alone with Leevin. I need to get up there; I need to get back to my bow. When I reach the top Gleam is right on my heels, in fact she grabs my ankle and I pretty much fall on my bow. I grab it and try to squirm away from her grip. I break it just momentarily but she is too fast. I fall and am on my back looking up at her about to dive on me with that knife. She lunges forward and I get my foot in between us. I send her backwards with a kick to her mid section much the way I saw Navy do to Lee. But I am not strong enough to topple her over the way Navy was Lee. I luck out with gravity though. She loses her balance on the side of this rocky and somewhat unstable terrain of the hill just long enough for me to get my bow loaded with another arrow from my quiver. On one knee; I aim, I shoot, and I fire. I place my arrow right on target into her heart. Gleam falls backwards, her body smashing and bouncing over rocks all the way down the hill into the raging waters.

I turn to find Rory, I see some of his throwing knives scattered on the ground. So, he has been fighting back, perhaps even held Leevin off. But then I find him, or rather them, on a slight down slope near the tree line. No, Rory has not been able to keep Leevin at bay. Rory is on the ground struggling against Leevin's weight to get up but he can't. He's on his stomach with no way to punch Leevin or even fend him off. I see Leevin raise a sword, he is about to plunge it into Rory's back. "Rory!" I scream and they both look at me. In a split second my bow is loaded and I'm aiming toward Leevin. Just as I release my arrow he dives off Rory and rolls down hill a bit. I stand and move forward to get a better shot a Leevin. He's running into the Pine. I release my arrow but it's too late. My arrow embeds itself into a tree and Leevin disappears into thier thick cover.

I run over to Rory to check on him and help him up, making sure to keep an eye on the woods the whole time for any reappearance of Leevin. "That was close" Rory says.

"Too close" I say still not daring to take my eyes from the woods, bow and arrow readied.

'Kaboom!,' Gleam's cannon fires in the sky. Rory walks to where the landscape begins to descend into the river, watching the rapids pound against her body. "Are you alright?" he asks me.

My hands are still shaking from the adrenaline pumping through my system. I'm also sure my initial tumbling down the hillside has defiantly left me with some cuts and bruises but I tell him "Yeah, I'm fine. We need to move. We need to get out of here."

We pick up Rory's knives and I collect the arrows from Gleam's body and tree, then we leave. Rory and I quicken our pace compared to before; weapons readied not slowing for anything. We follow the river east longer than we originally wanted to because we didn't dare enter the trees not knowing where Leevin was inside of them. It's unlikely he would be going at our speed inside of the trees since their mass should slow him down. And I'm crossing my fingers he's not pursuing us at all. Since I killed Gleam, his partner, and he knows we are both armed and now prepared for an attack. I think it will be less likely he will try and take us both on, especially since their original plan was a sneak attack from the trees. That type of plan doesn't showcase his bravery at all.

Rory and I make it over at least 5 foothills since our encounter with the District 1 Tributes. I'm guessing we followed the river to about half way between the edge of the arena and the start of the flat land where the village and Cornucopia sit. We've been lucky enough so far to not run into any of the other Tributes along the way. Evening is quickly approaching and we want to make into the cover of the Pine well before dark. We veer off into the woods. I am very confident we have put plenty of distance in between us and Leevin but there are still other tributes to worry about. We decide not to build a fire this evening and we sit, hiding in the trees, eating beef strips and dried fruit.

'Kaboom!, Kaboom!' Two Tribute cannon's go off one right after another. Rory and I look around our place in the trees. I'm confident we're well hidden, but still, being in a place like the Hunger Games' Arena puts you on edge. Rory doesn't try and speculate who they might have gone off for and I don't mention it either. The truth is I have no clue who those cannons might have been for. I'm fairly positive they weren't for either Leevin or Lee since they are out there individually. Well actually, let's hope those two titans knocked each other out simultaneously. But I doubt it; our luck just wouldn't get that great.

Rory looks at me, "You saved my life twice today….. Thanks" he says speaking softly.

"Anytime" I say with a smile, trying my best to bring a smile to his face. He does return a small smile but its short lived. I can't blame him. We don't have a lot to smile about. Sure we made it through today, we're still breathing when 3 other Tributes today are not. But there's still tomorrow, and if we make it through that then there's the next one after that to worry about. Unable to think anything really inspiring to say to lighten the mood I just continue with, "How's your shoulder?"

"Good I think. That burn cream helped a lot. I mostly just feel it if I swing my arm too wide"

I nod, "I'm pretty sure that's the same stuff I got last year for my leg. By tomorrow your arm shouldn't even hurt anymore. It kind of numbs while it heals" I say.

Darkness has completely enveloped the arena, and the anthem begins to play. Rory and I peer through the trees to get a good look at the faces of the Tributes who are now dead and are no longer a threat to us. First to be shown is my kill, Gleam from District 1, Then comes the pictures of the male District 3 Tribute followed by the 14 yr old Oak from District 7. The Capitol seal displays until the end of the anthem and then there is nothing but quiet and darkness throughout the arena.

Looking at Oak's picture in the sky makes me realize how close I was to losing Rory today. I'm not doing a very good job at keeping him safe. Twice today I almost lost him. I have to do better than this. I need to be more vigilant about things. If I had been paying more attention he wouldn't have walked into that force field and District 1 wouldn't have gotten the jump on us. How did they find us anyway? They probably heard me when I screamed toward Rory when he was about to hit the force field, located us while I was caring for his wound and hid in the woods until they felt they had the upper hand. Well that won't happen again. It can't.

"You took first watch last night" Rory says. "I'll take first watch tonight."

"No, Rory I better take the first watch. You get some sleep" I say.

"I'll do it, Katniss" he says a little more earnestly. "You didn't get the greatest sleep last night. I know it. Please, let me. I need you to be well rested tomorrow. We need you and your bow. I'll wake you up in 5 hours. I promise."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive" he says.

So I roll over in my sleeping bag while Rory takes the first watch, a knife in his hands readied for anything.

* * *

Finally got back to some action, Yes! last chapter was kind of a cool down before things heat up again. Pretty much trying to give people a good idea what the arena looks like and set up a few items that are going to come back later in the story. hope your enjoying how this is going so far. let me know what you think about anything really. ttfn


	21. Chapter 21

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

It's almost noon and Rory and I have made no attempt to go anywhere yet today. We sit around a very small fire still hidden in the trees cooking two rabbits that had dared to pass by me. One we'll eat for our lunch and the other we'll save for another time when lighting a fire seems too dangerous.

"What do you want to do today Katniss?" Rory asks me.

I think about this for a moment, weighing our options. Honestly, moving anywhere is dangerous but staying this close to the river is also dangerous so we're stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

Rory continues on, "Maybe we could make our way toward that town? You said 10 was the only one's that went that direction and now their gone. The river flows right behind it. We could follow the river right there and be there by nightfall?" Rory says. He's not wrong. I still don't like the idea of being cornered in one of those houses. But the Tributes are dropping pretty steadily. As of right now there are only 9 of us left.

"There's still quite a few hours worth of hills and trees in between us and there though Rory, what if we run into Tributes on the way, Lee or Leevin?" I ask voicing a small concern of mine.

"And what if we run into Tributes right here? I know we're in the trees pretty good but we can't stay here and every Tribute out there is probably using the trees for cover. What if they just come wondering in here and find us?" Rory says and again he's not wrong. "You have much better range with your bow outside of the trees. Leevin is likely still west of us, I don't know about Lee or the others but these hills just have too many places to get jumped from" he says. "I think I'll feel safer outside them."

I really don't have any argument against any of what Rory is saying; north is no water, south is the bulk of the Tributes, west is Leevin and an electrified wall and all around are hills and trees that someone can pop out of at any time. Maybe east to the village where it's open and we can see better will actually provide us with a little more advantage. "Alright, we can head back to the village" I say. "But we can't follow the river, it might be the fastest route but it's also going to be the deadliest. We'll refill our canteens go over one or two hills then start heading east, get there tomorrow. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yes, that's a plan" Rory says with a smile.

Rory and I eat our lunch, I clean and re-apply burn ointment to Rory's upper arm, pack our bags, refill our canteens and we are on our way. Rory and I travel up and over the next hill south without incident. But just in case, my bow is loaded and Rory has his sword in hand ready for anything.

As we get further from the rapids in the river, hearing sounds from inside the woods is much easier. I listen to birds chirping and any rustling from inside the trees to try and stay on guard. Rory and I are ascending our second easterly hill when I think I hear something from a group of trees toward the top. "Did you hear that?" I ask Rory.

"No, what?" he states.

"I don't know, I just thought I heard something up top. Branches snapping on the ground maybe" I finish.

"Should we turn around and go up the next hill maybe?" Rory suggests.

I think about this for a second, that would mean going out of our way at least an hour to loop around this hill but at this point I don't see another option. Because if we go to the top of the hill and there's an ambush waiting for us it could mean our lives. "Yeah, I think we should play it safe. Let's do that."

Rory and I start backing down the hill we were half way up when now I know I'm hearing something. I'm hearing lots of it, getting closer and closer, pounding footsteps are running; quick feet are breaking branches on the ground. "Rory run, move quick their coming" I tell him. We move quickly not wanting to get caught by whoever is coming over the top of that hill, to keep the distance between us. I keep my eyes moving switching from where I'm going to looking up to see who will emerge from the top.

Bounding over the top of the hill is Jason, The male tribute from District 8. He's panting, sword in hand and he begins to descend behind us. Right behind him with another sword comes the male District 6 Tribute whom I was never introduced and I can't seem to remember his name from recap night. Now I'm getting more frantic, "Rory Run!" I yell to him as he continues downhill. I need to keep the distance between us. That is my advantage with the bow.

I stop, turn, aim and am about to shoot when Jason stops his descent throwing his hands out in front of him. "Don't shoot! Don't Shoot!" he yells panicking, fear in his eyes, doing all he can to catch his breathe. The District 6 Tribute comes in next to him also breathless but they stop a decent distance from me so I hold my fire. "Don't shoot, Please" he almost begs me.

I don't say anything. I keep my arrow trained on them ready to fire should they make any movement I'm uncomfortable with. Jason holsters his sword behind his back in a sheath, arms wide he begins to descend again toward me. "Wait!" I tell him. "Stop there."

"We can't stay here" he tells me with urgency in his voice, constantly looking toward the top of the hill. "She's coming, she's not far" he says still getting closer.

"Who's coming?" I ask but I fear I already know the answer.

"We should form an alliance…. That's what we should do with all four of us; we could take 'em. We could protect each other" he finishes.

I start backing down the hill to try and maintain the distance between Jason and I. Rory has returned to stand right next to me throwing knife in his hand. "Them? I thought you said she?" I say

Jason and the District 6 Tribute still are descending slowly toward us. "I did. Lee, she's coming. She's right behind us with Leevin. They teamed up and they took out that Oak kid and Sam last night. They're right behind us. We've got to go!" he finishes a little more forcefully. Sam must have been the District 3 Tribute. Lee teamed up with Leevin? That just doesn't make sense, why plot to kill someone to only team up with them later? Plus we saw Leevin yesterday, way west. These two came up over the east facing side of the hill. Leevin couldn't be with Lee, not from that direction anyway.

I put the pieces together in my mind, this is a trap. My eyes narrow and I fire. He must have seen I'm onto him in my face because he lunges forward and to the side and my arrow lands in his shoulder missing his chest. He screams but still continues forward. Rory throws his knife at the District 6 boy but I don't watch to see if it connects. I reach into my quiver to pull out another arrow then I'm tackled by Jason, we roll down all the way to the bottom of the hill bouncing over each other, our heads and bodies pounding on the hard ground. I land on top of him. I grab my knife from my belt and with two hands I raise it and plunge it downward. He blocks it grabbing hold at my wrists. For a split second I try to use all the strength I have to continue to plunge it forward but it's no use he's too strong. I let go of the knife with my right hand and I grab and twist the arrow in his shoulder.

"ARGHHHH!" he screams in agony. Jason releases my wrist but I'm not fast enough to counter the powerful punch I receive to my cheek and temple. I'm thrown off of Jason to the ground. My vision is blurry from the blow I took to the head. I scramble, backing away from the blurry figure that is now towering over me with my knife in his hand. I'm on my hands and butt backing away, the blurry world spinning around me. I'm not going to be able to get away in time.

"Katniss, I'm coming!" I hear Rory yell but he's too far away to help me. I think of him and I realize I failed him. I couldn't get him home. I think 'I'm sorry Rory' in my head as I see the knife rise in the air and I know it will pierce my chest, my lungs or my heart. Will it hurt I wonder?

Then the unthinkable happens, a spear from behind me impales Jason above me and his body falls backwards. I crane my head around to see who it is that has just saved my life. I hope it's the District 3 girl or Lissa. I see the figure standing maybe 10 yards away. My vision returning to me I realize she's definitely too tall for Lissa, and then all at once my vision organizes the image. It's Lee, no jacket, knife in hand, sword at her side, grinning. "Did I hear my name? Because I'm pretty sure I just heard my name" she says.

I turn to Rory still running down the hill to reach me, "Rory, RUN!" I yell. He doesn't though, Rory reaches for one of his throwing blades and targets Lee. Because of the distance she side steps it fairly easily. She begins running toward me and I get up to take off running toward Rory. We need to get out of here; we need to get away from Lee as fast as we can. I falter, I think because of my head injury, falling to my knees taking up precious moments. I get up but it's too late. Lee has caught up to me.

Lee stands behind me; one hand holding my head back by my braid, the other is crossed around me with her knife to my throat. I look to Rory, "Just go! Run!" I tell him and she yanks on my hair pressing the knife to my throat reminding me of who is in control here.

"Let her go!" yells Rory to Lee.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started throwing knives", Lee tells him. "If I wanted her dead, she would be. Put the knife back in the holster and I'll let her go"

"Don't do it Rory, just GO!" I yell at him through gritted teeth, and she again pulls my head back and pressing the blade to my throat causing me to make noise somewhere between a squeal and a yelp.

"Stop!" Rory yells, "You could hurt her." Rory has tears rolling down his eyes now.

"Holster the knife Rory", she tells him. He does.

"Now, let her go" he asks. She doesn't.

A moment passes, "The bow, on the ground there. Toss it, this way" she says.

Rory looks around frantically for the bow, finds it and throws it behind Lee and me. Lee removes the knife from my throat, drops her grip on my braid and backs away. I fall to my hands and knees because my legs have completely turned to pudding. Rory runs to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt" he asks through his tears, "I thought I lost you."

I can't form many words, I just keep repeating "I'm fine, I'm fine" as we hug each other.

Lee walks wide around us to where I can see her, my bow in her hands, "Sorry about that. I just didn't want to get stabbed or shot. I'm sure you understand" she say matter o factly.

Rory turns to see her, I swear if it were possible fire would be coming from his eyes as he looks at her. She steps back, hands raised for peace.

"You could've hurt her!" he yells.

"No, I saved her life is what I did" she says as she points to the boy with the spear in his chest.

"Why?" I ask "Why'd you save me?"

Lee shrugs, "Looked like fun at the time" she answers as Rory helps me off the ground. "Besides, I think we could help each other."

"What could you possibly need our help with?" I ask.

"I fish, that's what I do. In the bay I can tell you where all of the schools are at any point in the day, any season of the year. But this tracking on land stuff, I'm just no good at. I've been looking since the bloodbath for District 1 and I can't find them, well him now. But I'm pretty sure you can. So I offer protection for tracking skills, seems fair to me. What do you say?" she asks as two cannons fire.

"They said you were working with Leevin" Rory says looking confused. "That you killed Oak and Sam."

"Really? That's how my name got brought up? That's clever" Lee says.

I look to Rory, "We left Leevin in the west Rory, and those boys came from the east. It was a trap to get near us, a double cross." The lights go on in Rory's eyes.

"So you didn't kill Oak or Sam?" Rory asks.

Lee looks at him but pauses briefly before she answers, "I never ran into them." Rory seems relieved by her answer but I know she left that statement open ended. She would've killed them, no problem, if she had ran into them. "So, I need you, you could use me. What do you say, teammates for a while?"

I answer for both of us and say, "Sorry, can't. We like it on our own."

"Yes, I can see that; burned shoulder, pretty nasty konk to your head, almost getting stabbed with your own knife. You two are doing a bang up job all on your own. I can see why I'd be a third wheel." Lee begins to head off, "You said west for Leevin right?"

After Lee takes a few paces away, I realize she still has my bow in her hands, "Wait," I say and she stops and turns, "my bow, you still have my bow."

"No, I don't" she says.

"Yes, you do. It's in your hand" I tell her.

"Oh, this. No, this is my teammates bow," she says "and since you're not my teammate, this isn't your bow." She turns and starts to walk away again. I can't lose my weapon in this arena. Rory and I would be finished within a day without it.

"Wait" I stop her. And just then a silver parachute floats down between where Rory and I stand and where Lee is standing. No one approaches it at first unsure of who it belongs to. But since Lee doesn't step forward for it, Rory and I finally do. Inside is a pot of Lamb Stew; one of my favorite Capitol dishes, three rolls made with sea weed which I know from Peeta is done in District 4, three plates, and three forks. Haymitch couldn't be yelling at me louder; TRUST Lee, get gifts. "Fine, teammates" I say.

Lee outstretches her hand with my weapon, "Your bow, teammate" she says handing it back to me.

* * *

She's back! So tell me what you think. I would love to hear it.


	22. Chapter 22

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all charactors in said trilogy

* * *

All three of us sit in a triangular fashion around the pot of Lamb Stew. Lee and I are sitting on two short boulders and Rory is on the ground. We all have plates in our laps. Rory and I are enjoying the indulgence of this fine meal. Ever since we entered the arena we've been rationing the food that we have, and haven't had that good full feeling. Lee on the other hand, seems lost in thought, staring at the District 4 roll in her hands. There is an awkward silence between all of us. I know Lee seems to have gained Haymitch's trust some how, but how am I supposed to? In here of all places?

She's powerful and brutal. I've seen how easily she can kill, without showing a hint of remorse about it either. I mean, her first kill was her own District mate. I've never heard of such a thing. If another Tribute from our District had done something like that, winner or not, they'd be a pariah when they got home. What's her game? And why would Haymitch or Peeta for that matter want us within 100 yards from her at all?

Finally breaking the silence between us all is Rory, "What happened to your jacket?" he asks Lee noticing that it's no where in sight.

Rory's question breaks Lee from her train of thought and she looks at him, "Huh? What?" She asks him to repeat himself.

"Your jacket, your not wearing one. What happened to it?" he repeats.

"Sleeve caught fire. I got it off before it burned me though" she shrugs. "I suppose most of the Jacket was still fine but it's too dam hot to wear it anyway and since I got a sleeping bag for night I just tossed it" she answers. "How can you stand wearing yours?"

"I don't know. I just do. Just in case we need it, I guess" he says. "Did it catch fire after we left you at the Cornucopia? What were you doing? Going back for another weapon or something?" he asks sounding surprised she could be that irresponsible after we left.

She quickly says, "No, It caught fire the next day. I figured District 1 would come back for supplies at the Cornucopia so I stuck around the village, they didn't… Bastards. Anyway, I saw a District 10 Tribute walk into a house and I followed her…to.." Lee stops her story as she is now noticing me glaring at her. The last thing Rory needs to hear is her gloating over how she killed a Tribute.

"Come one, what happened?" Rory begs her for more information.

" Well… err, Lets just say some of the houses are booby trapped. An entire wall exploded and my sleeve caught fire" she finishes cutting to the end of her story. I'm sure leaving out the gory parts.

"We were on our way to the village before we ran into you" he tells her.

"I wouldn't suggest it" she says then looks to Rory with a smile, "The night life sucks, the town's dead" she says sarcastically. Then she and Rory begin to laugh a bit together. I don't though. I admire they're ability to put recent troubles in the back of their minds but I don't know how they can. All I can keep thinking about since we were raised into the arena is staying alive and keeping Rory alive. This thought brings me back to our options for travel and what Lee said about the homes in the village.

"You said the village is booby trapped. All of the homes? Or just certain parts?" I ask her trying to suss out if there is any possibility of shelter in the village.

"I'm not sure. I only saw the one go off. I lucked out and was still in the doorway of the house, the explosion must have thrown me back 20 feet and took out the entire backside. I assume the other houses are rigged. I just played it safe from then on and stayed out of them. I did get kind of a consolation prize though after the explosion" she says reaching for her pack and opening it to show Rory and me. Her pack is full of canned goods. "These were scattered around the back side of the house, I guess the cupboards had them inside and when she opened it, Kablooey! I've had beans and stew and chili and soup. Can't tell what they are until you open them because the labels got fried but I'm not one to complain much. After I took care of what I could in the town," and by that I'm pretty sure she means the other District 10 Tribute, "I came up here and have been pretty bored until I ran into you two."

"Wow, those are quite a find!" Rory says with excitement and a little bit of envy.

"Here," she says while angling the bag to Rory, "take a couple."

"Really?" Rory asks while diving his hands into her pack to pick out a few choice containers.

"Rory, stop. We shouldn't" I tell him. I don't really feel they're dangerous or anything. The containers seem harmless enough. But she already saved my life once and didn't have to. In fact from her perspective she probably shouldn't have, after I was dead she still could have killed Jason. And Rory… I can't even think it. I know I can't be indebted to her anymore, especially since at some point here we're going to have to come to blows.

"But.." Rory starts to protest.

"Oh, let him, General. Honestly he's doing me a favor. This pack is heavy" she says making it sound as though he's actually helping her out. Rory ignores my request and throws a few in his bag. After this, I feel annoyed. Not so much that Rory kept the canisters but because she waltzes in here pretending to be Rory's friend, when she's not. And yes, maybe even it's because she undermined my authority a little bit, turning me into the bad guy, when I'm the one trying to keep us alive.

I decide I need to get to the bottom of this alliance. I have my doubts about her needing us to find Leevin. So what if she finds him tomorrow or next week, she could take him. So why save us? Why butter up Rory and start an alliance with us? Is she playing, setting us up to be killed at a later time? After all she promised the Capitol a show they would never forget. Are Rory and I game pieces that just haven't expired yet? Lee and I need to have a chat without Rory. "Rory would you mind giving Lee and me a couple of minutes, we need to talk" I ask looking at Rory. Rory just looks at me befuddled by what I'm asking of him. "Alone" I elaborate.

"Katniss, I… I mean" Rory starts. But Lee seems to understand.

"Rory, do you see that tree stump over there?" she asks and motions his eyes to a large tree that has snapped in two. The stump is still quite large, about the size of a person so the tree in its prime must have been decent size. Now, the other half is laying and the ground devoid of any life same as the broken stump. "I watched you a bit in training with your knife. Why don't you go over there and show me what you can do and maybe I can give you some pointers."

"I got the boy from 6" he says defending his skills.

"You're right. You did. Well then you show me what you can do, give me the pointers and we'll consider it an even trade for the food" she finishes.

Rory still feels like he's being shoved aside. I can tell by looking at him. But he get's up, removes his jacket revealing the vest with array of knives and walks over to the tree stump to begin practice. I don't waste any time, "What do you think you're doing?" I ask condemningly.

"What?" Lee asks innocently finally taking bites off her District 4 roll.

"Why did you really save my life? Why are you acting like you and Rory are buddies?" I ask and just in case things become violent between us I try to casually get my hand ready to grab the knife in my belt.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she asks with amusement in her tone but I don't respond. "I just like the kid is all. Sort of like a little brother I never had maybe."

"Except the part about having to kill your little brother" I quietly spit out at her trying to make sure Rory doesn't overhear.

"Is that what you're worried about?" she asks sounding offended. "That I'm getting in close to double cross you; slit your throat and throw him off a cliff or something? I'm a lot of things, Victor Everdeen. But I like to think I have a little more moral fiber than that" she says trying to convince me she has a heart. "So answer me this, why would I save your life just to do that? That seems like a lot of trouble when you both could've been dead by now."

"To put on your 'precious show' maybe. I don't know. I haven't been able to figure out what you've been up to since I met you. You mastermind a plan to eliminate the career pack, you arm all of the tributes, but then have no reservations about killing them once you do, you intentionally want to hunt down Leevin, and then you save my life when it suits you better not to." I say.

She pauses for a minute finishing her roll. "Like I said, I like Rory, he's a good kid" her statement stews for a minute before she continues "You, on the other hand I can't stand. I find your brooding and moral superiority to be damned annoying sometimes. I mean where we are sucks, but if I just have one day left to live I'm not going to dwell on every little detail. I think you just need to lighten up and think about every extra day you have as being gravy. That's how I get by" she says.

"I don't see it that way" I tell her. "And if you don't like me as much as you say, then why save me?"

"What kind of show would it be if one of the two leads gets taken out too early?" she asks and I'm confused, and then astonished by what she is implying. "Victor Everdeen, you and me, we're the show" she finishes. And now I know why she saved me. In her mind, I'm the person to beat, the challenge she referred to at the Cornucopia, she believes that she and I ARE the finale.

I quickly counter with, "I'm not going to let you hurt him" as I grip the handle on my knife blade no longer caring if she sees me do this. I really don't get the reaction I expect when all she does is smirk at me.

"You don't really think anyone else stands a chance do you? I mean you and me, in the Games together, both getting 12's in training. And you're not even supposed to be here, but you are" she says and I grip my knife tighter and even bring it out of my belt holding it just off my lap. "It's terrible, I know, but that's what I believe. And I tell you what, just to prove my point I am going to help you" she says.

Okay, more confusion, "Help me with what?"

"Saving Rory. I mean, that's what you're trying to do right? A noble sacrifice, save the young and innocent" she says. This is right; I am trying to save him. But her offering to help has completely astonished me. "I know trust doesn't come easy here. Someone's word in the Hunger Games doesn't really carry much weight. But I haven't lied to you yet, got you through the Cornucopia, gave you your bow, and saved your ass here. My word means a lot to me. And I give you my word, I will not harm him and I will try to protect him" she finishes. Then Lee stands up and reaches for the sword she has strung across her back. She took the sword and sheath from Jason after his death when we all scavenged for supplies. I immediately stand and ready myself for action. She throws the sword at my feet, and then does the same with the knife in her belt. After a small spin that she does just to show me she is no longer armed, she turns and starts to head toward Rory, "Hey you, what do you think you're doing spinning your knife like that? Just because it looks cooler doesn't mean it's more accurate."

I'm left standing there watching them in amazement. Within minutes those two are laughing and she has him hitting a certain knot on the tree every time. I think for a moment I could do it, pick up my bow and take her out right here and now. Why wait for her to take me out at the finale? Why trust that she will protect Rory and save me for last? I could do it. She's unarmed, unsuspecting, and from this distance it would be an easy shot. It's perfect really.

But while I'm looking at Rory and Lee, all I can see is them laughing and having a good time against impossible odds. I can see it in her eyes, she genuinely likes him. She spoke of trust, trust is hard to find in the Hunger Games and I do trust her. She didn't have to save my life; she didn't have to get me my bow and arrows. All these things she did to get me to the end of the Games. Maybe her reasons are a little bit unconventional but she is trying to help Rory and me, for a little while at least. And with four other Tributes still out there, including 1 Career, can I really turn down any offer of help I get? I could take her out right after Leevin, right after we hunt him down. Let her deal with him and then turn on her unsuspectingly. It's despicable I know, but what other choice do I have if I want Rory to get home.

* * *

This was suprisingly, a difficult chapter to write. I love writing Katniss and Lee conversations because Lee is so up front and hard but there was a trust issue between the two of them that needed to be dealt with without giving too much of the ending away. I think I gave you just a taste of it without ruining it because if you think you've figured it out, well I still got twists coming. But let me know what you think. I appreciate reviews. More reviews the faster I write because then I know people are liking it. Thanks everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! (little bit of Waynes World flash back there, lol)

* * *

Rory, Lee and I have spent the rest of the day hiking up the hills heading back in the direction where we had last spotted Leevin. I've been doing my best to try and spot any signs of him traveling through these hills but so far I've been unsuccessful. I'm starting to think that we may have to go all the way back to the point where Rory and I had our altercation with the District 1 Tributes before I can follow his trail. I suppose if I took the lead maybe I'd get a better view but I'm just not comfortable with Lee at my backside, so Lee leads our group; spear in hand, Rory is in the center, and I bring up the tail end with my bow loaded, ready for anything.

Evening is approaching quickly so we begin to head in the direction of the river to make our camp. We eventually pick a spot within the Pine not 100 yards from the river. The moon is bright tonight, its glow bouncing off the water illuminating everything around the river. The trees shade us from its light but we can still see it not far away.

Rory and Lee pop open cans for their supper, "What you get?" asks Rory to Lee.

"Looks like Pork n Beans to me, what about you?" she asks.

"I don't know. It looks like a creamy white kind of soup" he says and Lee leans over to take a look at it.

"Clam Chowder" she tells him. "You'll love it, it's one of the best things we make back in 4" and Rory smiles taking a bite of it. We left the plates and pot that was sent with the stew that we received from Haymitch, but we kept the silverware making eating from those cans pretty easy. I choose to eat some of the rabbit, more as a snack really than an actual meal and save the rest for tomorrow.

After we eat Lee looks at me, "So Victor Everdeen, how do you want to do the sleeping arrangements?"

That's a good question really. Do I trust Lee enough to watch over Rory and me while we sleep? Because if that's not the case then I have to stay awake with her while Rory sleeps and then leave Rory to guard over us alone, which doesn't seem right either. Since I can't decide I sidestep the question, "You know, you can stop calling me Victor Everdeen. Katniss will do just fine."

Lee gives me an unreadable look, maybe its confusion, maybe it's a slight smirk, but says "Sure thing, Victor Everdeen, sure thing" making sure to put an emphasis on my formal title, then taking a bite of her beans.

"Lee and me can take the first watch. You can get some sleep Katniss" Rory says.

I quickly counter with a "No" and Rory's expression deflates.

"Why not? We'll do it good" he persists, "I've stayed up other nights while you've slept." I really don't have much of a counter for his argument, I'm just not comfortable having Lee watch over me while I sleep. But really, the more I think about it, what's the difference between her watching over me while I sleep and sleeping next to me? At any moment regardless, the threat is still there.

After a small stretch of silence since I can't answer his question Lee chimes in, "I think she feels I need a babysitter Rory" and then recognition crosses Rory's face. Lee talking to me now offers, "I can find my own camp and meet you back here in the morning if you like?"

"No!" Rory quickly adds. "Katniss, I feel better she's here, please?" he begs. "She's a good fighter and you have your bow, she should stay awake with me and then we'll sleep when you're rested. It makes sense to have the two most dangerous people on opposite sleep shifts. Please?" How do you argue that logic? How do you argue against letting him have someone that makes him feel safe in a place where safety is an illusion?

I look to Lee for a show a support maybe, I like that she offered to camp elsewhere and meet us back here in the morning. I mean she must be having some trust issues with me as I am with her, isn't she? She must be fearing that I could double cross her in the middle of the night. But I guess not, because all I get from her is her hands raised slightly for neutrality, suggesting that she wants to stay out of it, "I have no opinions, I'll follow the General's orders on this one" she says. Then I give her a slight glare again. Sure, she'll leave if I ask her to, but she made it clear to Rory that it was my decision, effectively making me the bad guy again.

What else can I say? I sigh, "No, don't go Lee. You and Rory can take the first watch. Five hours, and then wake me" I tell her and she nods.

Rory's smile comes back but then disappears quickly because the anthem begins to play. We all maneuver ourselves to look through the tops of the trees to see the faces of the dead Tributes. The boys from District 6 and 8 are the only deaths today. Then the anthem finishes and the sky goes dark leaving us with only the illumination of the moon.

Rory and Lee position themselves next to one another looking out toward the river. Lee wraps her sleeping bag around her shoulders like a makeshift blanket and Rory follows suit. I curl up in my bag but I keep my hand on my bow and an arrow right next to me. Falling asleep is more difficult tonight than it has been. My trust issues with Lee keep me thinking she may just decide to kill us in our sleep and move on to her next targets. But I am tired; I am exhausted from the events over the last few days. The constant travel, hiking, fighting, injuries have compounded and I eventually do find sleep. The last thing I remember hearing before slumber takes me is Rory and Lee giggling, then "Shhhh… the last thing I need is a cranky hunter with deadly aim pissed off at me tomorrow" Lee whispers to Rory.

I have dreams tonight. I'm back home in District 12, happy visions of the meadow in full bloom. Rory and Prim are running through it. He is safe, she is safe. Prim has dandelions in her hair. And then quickly the setting changes to our falling apart home in the Seam. I miss it so, the home in Victor's Village is large and beautiful but our home in the Seam was where I was happiest. Prim and I are at the dinner table and we seem to be celebrating. My mother brings over a pot of stew, Fish stew. And there are strawberries set at the table. This is a meal I recognize, I know what day this is, this is Reaping Day last year, when Prim was first called, when I volunteered for her the first time. It didn't go this way, but how I wish it had. Then I am outside. I look around and I can hear Prim, screaming my name, "Katniss! Katniss!" I locate where it's coming from, the hole in the side of the hill near the Seam in District 12, a mine shaft. "I'm coming!" I shout, and then I hear both Rory and Prim screaming my name. Both of them are there. I just reach the mouth of the mine when it blows. I am thrown backwards many yards, dark ash and soot spew from the opening making my lungs burn, turning my features black. I still try to get to them but I can't, I can't. There is nothing I can do. I failed them. I failed Prim and I failed Rory.

I awake in fear to find a dark shadowy figure above me and a strong forceful hand over my mouth muffling my sounds. I begin to struggle but the sleeping bag around my legs has hindered my movements and my bow has been moved out of my reach. I begin flailing my arms, trying to punch the figure but my wrist is caught. Slowly my eyes begin to adjust and I see Lee kneeling over me. She releases my wrist and puts her pointer finger up to her mouth motioning for me to be quiet. She removes her hand from my mouth and I sit up. Quiet? What for I think. Has she spotted danger near us? Are we in trouble?

Lee hands me my bow and I accept it quickly not knowing what's going on. She motions to Rory again with her finger to her mouth. He seems to have fallen asleep leaning against the base of a tree, half hidden in the trestles of Pine. I'm starting to feel angry because it was not funny at all how she decided to wake me up if it's just time for a shift change. She nearly scared me half to death, but considering Lee that may be why she did it.

But no, getting her kicks is not the reason she woke me with a start. She is crouching, moving cautiously and slowly trying not to make any sounds on the ground, spear in hand she moves to a spot hidden by the trees but you can get a decent view of the moonlit river, then she motions me over.

Quietly as possible I get out of my sleeping bag, load an arrow into my bow and make my way next to Lee. She whispers, "A few minutes ago I swear I saw someone walk along the river bank."

I whisper back, "Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, against the light it was just a dark figure" she says. "I needed to wake you up to watch Rory."

"Are you sure you even saw anything? What if it was a deer or something?" I ask.

"I don't think so, but I guess that's possible. Either way, I'm still not going to sleep until I know for sure" she tells me. And I agree, there is no way I could sleep either knowing something extremely dangerous may be this close to us.

She begins to exit the trees and I take a few steps with her. She turns to me and in a hushed voice "Just stay here" and points to Rory again, telling me I shouldn't leave him.

"Don't you want help? What if it's Leevin?" I ask.

"STAY HERE" she emphasizes quietly. So I position myself on one knee, bow and arrow readied as I watch Lee exit the trees to the clearing and light along the river's bank. She begins a slow, quiet, and crouched walk along the tree line avoiding the obvious openings in the light until she has gone so far to the side I can't see her through the spaces in the trees any longer. I try to adjust my position but it's no use, the trees are just too thick.

I look at Rory, huddled under the branches of a Pine sleeping in his warm sleeping bag. He is safe there; no one could see him there, because I barely can. But if there is a fight that is about to go down, I just have to see it. I have to know who the winner is, not that I care either way but because if it isn't Lee, then Rory and I have to move camp and move camp quickly. I'll stay huddled inside the trees, where no one can see me.

I begin to move through the woods as only a hunter can, quiet steps in the direction of my prey. I avoid the clearing along the river completely so that no light will illuminate me. I keep an eye out for any shadowy figures along the river. It takes just a few minutes but then I spot them. Lee and the other figure are standing, facing one another, talking. Why is she talking to him? The shadowy figure is a boy I can tell that, but I can't yet make out if it's Leevin or Ryan, the only two boys left besides Rory. They're still a good distance from one another; there is pointing and a number of other hand gestures between them. How I wish I could hear what they were saying.

Is that Leevin? Were the two boys we killed yesterday right and Lee and Leevin are actually in cahoots with one another? For a moment I think this may be the truth but then the boy bends over to grab something near his pack. He unsheathes a sword, a long sword and raises it in Lee's direction. Lee also changes her stance and readies her spear, not in an overhead throw stance but more in a defensive blocking fashion.

The boy lunges forward, one swing, two swings, finally the third is a straight down over head swing that Lee uses the shaft of her spear to stop and plants a kick in his mid section to back him up a few feet. Lee then steps forward taking jabs with her spear, the boy side steps. Watching these two fight each other is like watching a dance. I crouch down in the trees to make sure I am not spotted, bow still armed. I begin to think what if Lee loses? Is it really a good thing if Lee loses? After all she has agreed to help protect Rory, and I begin to feel pangs of guilt over my previous lack of interest in who wins this fight.

The battle between these two continues to go back and fourth a lot longer than any fight I have seen Lee be involved with. She avoids a slice with the sword only to take a punch to her jaw. She doesn't stop though, not for a second and counters to his face with the shaft of her spear knocking him off balance. He regains himself, bringing his hand away from his lip, which I'm sure is bloody. The fight takes to the ground when the boy charges Lee and she lands hard on her back.

Lee struggles to continue the momentum. To continue the roll so she can get back up to her feet but the boy climbs up on top using his weight to pin her below him. I see her begin a maneuver, trying to reach his shoulder with her leg to topple him over backwards but the boy lands a blow to her head and she goes still for a moment. I can't help but feel for her. Knowing very recently how disorientating a blow to your head can be. I find myself cheering for her, rooting for her to get up the way she did in the training center against the trainer that had her pinned to the mats. But the difference is the trainer wasn't trying to injure her, this boy is.

After one more blow to the head, I decide I can't watch this. I can't watch Lee get pummeled when I have the power to stop this. I begin to make my way to the edge of the woods to the clearing so that I can take a shot with my bow. I begin to think I'm going to be too late because now I notice the boy has his sword raised in a downward fashion. One thrust and in mere moments the blade is going to pierce Lee's chest, neck or even her head. I begin running frantically not caring anymore if I'm heard. I get to the edge of the clearing just in time to see Lee's hand stab forward right toward the boys heart. In her hand is a knife.

I'm seeing this from an angle mostly from behind Lee and to the side. His arms drop and Lee actually has to shift quickly to the side to avoid the falling sword. He is still sitting on her over her waist and Lee yanks out the blade driving it in one more time before pushing him off of her to the ground. Lee begins to slowly get up. Her hand goes to her forehead to check the bleeding, a line of blood begins to fall down around her eye from the cut. Next she checks the scrapes and cuts on her arms from being tackled to the ground. Those don't seem to be draining blood, but they are open wounds.

The cannon goes off and I know the boy is dead. She hasn't noticed me yet so I decide to stay against the tree line and just observe for a moment. She collects the boys pack, her spear and then her knife blade from the boy's chest. Then to my surprise she just looks at him a bit; not angry at him for hurting her, not happy that she killed him, it's just a somber look, in this light the cameras would never catch it but it's almost sadness. She rolls the boy onto his back and arranges him to lie straight, and then crosses his arms over his chest and uses her fingers to respectfully close his eyes.

She finally notices me watching her and we just quietly stare at one another.

I finally speak up, "I came to rescue you" I say lifting up my readied bow a little bit.

"Great job" she says her voice thick with sarcasm. "I told you to say with Rory" she says obviously not happy.

I answer back with my own sarcasm, "People say I have problems with authority" and she smiles. That's the one thing I think we both can relate to. I see now that the boy is Ryan from District 9 and not Leevin. "I saw you talking before the fight? What were you talking about?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer me, there is a long pause and then I hear Rory screaming, "Katniss! Katniss!" Lee and I both begin running back into the woods, neither of us caring about the sounds of our heavy foot treads and breaking branches along the way.

"Rory!" I yell back. "I'm coming!" We make it back to the camp to see that Rory is standing in the middle of the camp looking as terrified as ever but fine. As soon as he sees us he runs to and wraps his arms around me tightly.

Terrified and yelling, "Where'd you go? I heard the cannon! Then you two were both gone. What happened?!" he asks. He then notices all the cuts and bruises that Lee has sustained, "Did you guys' fight?" and actually positions himself in between Lee and me as if to protect me from her.

I grab him to pull him away from Lee quickly before we have a repeat performance of the last fight. "No, we didn't fight" I tell him and I explain what happened. Telling him about how Lee woke me up and left to confront the Tribute she saw. It takes a bit of doing but I manage to calm Rory down.

We all sit together for a while the adrenaline not letting any of us feel sleepy. Lee begins going through the pack that she took from Ryan, pulling out a first aide kit inside. Then I remember after the blood bath when we were dividing the spoils, I remember she packed very light, not even taking a first aide kit. Was this why? Did she plan on just scavenging from other Tributes packs? That must be why she cracked the joke about just leaving her 'something pointy'.

Lee begins to attempt first aide on herself, simply taping bandages over her cuts, not cleaning them first the way you should. Obviously she doesn't have the healer's touch the same way I wouldn't either if it wasn't for my subtle observations of my mother and Prim. I go over and kneel beside Lee, I don't ask if I can help her because I'm sure her immense amount of independence and pride would probably forbid her to accept if. I simply start to go to work. I unravel the bandages she had wrapped, use the alcohol to clean her wounds and rewrap both of her elbows and apply a bandage above her eye where one of Ryan's fists left a gash. The whole time neither of us speaks but when I'm finished I hear a soft "Thank you."

Lee stands up, grabs her sleeping bag and moves to a spot under a tree, hiding under their trestles. The air at night has been chilly so without her jacket I imagine she is feeling it. She wraps her sleeping bag around her shoulders but to my surprise doesn't lie down. She brings her knees up to her chest and buries her head into her knees. After I notice this I wonder if her hiding in the trestles of the tree is intentional to avoid the cameras getting a good shot of her. If so, there is more to Lee than the powerful, wise cracking fighter that she likes to portray.

I take my position to guard our camp for the rest of the night letting Lee and Rory get some needed sleep. I look out toward the river that is glowing in moonlight. Waves crash on the rocks in the fast paced river. I spend the rest of the evening thinking about Prim, my mother, home, Gale, and then Peeta crosses my mind. How I miss Peeta and the safety of his arms. I wish we could be looking at this glowing river together. But then I don't wish it, I don't wish Peeta here. He is safe in the Capitol. Then I think how perverse that sentence is. The word 'Safe' and 'Capitol' should never be placed in the same sentence.

* * *

This is the part where I beg for you to send me some love, PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it much. In fact you could say I very much look forward to them, so if you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far please send me the love. If you don't love(I dont know how you made it this far into the story) but let me know that too! The more reviews I have the more newcomers will click into this story. So I love reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

BIG BIG BIG thanks to my recent Reviewers

* * *

I don't bother to wake either Rory or Lee up when dawn breaks over the hills figuring the light will eventually rouse them both. However, I do decide that with the light now coming up over the hills it should be safe enough to start a small fire. After I have coaxed a small blaze Lee does awaken and joins me. She sits next to the fire holding her hands over it, letting the heat warm them. "You should've grabbed his jacket last night" I tell her.

She shrugs, "I have the sleeping bag for night. The day gets too hot. I'm fine."

"I can see that" I say. "How's your head doing?" I ask pointing to the bandage over her eye. The bandage is a bloody red and should probably be changed.

"It's fine" she says. "How far are we away from where you ran into District 1?" she asks wanting to get right back to hunting Leevin.

"Not far, couple hours I think" I answer.

"Let's wake Rory and get a move on, we shouldn't waste any of the day while we have it" she says and starts to roll her sleeping bag up and re-pack her gear.

"Wait" I say. "What's your rush anyway? You almost got skewered with a sword last night. You're not exactly in peak fighting condition right now."

"This?" she asks pointing to her head. "This is nothing. I don't even think it's bleeding anymore" she says peeling away the bandage. There is still an open wound there but the bleeding has stopped, it doesn't look nearly as bad as it did last night when blood was draining from it. "I'm fine, no concussion or anything", she continues to remove the bandages around her arms as well, "Ta-Dah! All better."

"You should leave those on, even if you're not bleeding you could still infect the wounds if they don't stay clean" I tell her.

"And that would be a bad thing for you how?" she asks thick with sarcasm. "Look, the bandages around my arms are a hindrance. I'm not going to fight my best with them. The one over my eye, well it just bothers me."

"Maybe we need to just take a day, stay hidden. All of us have gotten banged up enough over the last couple days. Why go looking for trouble?"

"Because if we don't find trouble the audience is going to get bored and I'm not going to get taken out by a Gamemaker trap" she says irritated. "If I get taken out it's going to be from your bow, or another Tribute's sword. It's going to be because someone bested me" saying it like that somehow makes it better.

"Like last night" I throw back at her.

"I bested him last night" she says.

"You could've got killed last night and your acting like it's no big deal" I add.

She pauses a moment then averts her eyes before she quietly says, "It's not, really" she says while throwing a stone toward the river, "I've died before." Then she finishes looking down, "It's not so bad."

"What? You've died before? How?" I ask shocked.

"Drowned…. I'm a good swimmer. Great swimmer actually, but I guess I have a tendency to push myself" she stops to look at me, maybe to see if I actually want to hear the story and I do so I prod her to continue. "I kind of have a pet; he's a dolphin that got separated from his school when he was little. I used to feed him fish and then he just always followed me whenever I was near the water. Which, when I wasn't training was pretty much always. We swam together all the time" she checks again to see if I have her attention.

"When I was 14, me, Gran, Annie and Finnick were all out on his boat. It's a beautiful boat with bedrooms and showers and the whole works. Tuna followed us out so I jumped into the ocean to swim with him, that's the dolphin's name; Tuna. We have this thing we do where I grab his fin and he brings me down far, a lot farther than I can go on my own. In the more shallow waters it's never been a problem, done it a hundred times. But out in the open ocean where the water is deeper I think he just forgot how far I could go. He brings me down and I'm not paying attention how far we are until it's too late. I let go to swim back to the surface. I remember how the Sun seemed to be shifting and moving through the water as I was looking up. I have twenty, maybe thirty feet to go when I just can't hold my breath anymore. Water fills my lungs and I was sure I was going to die. Just before I black out I feel Tuna's nose at my stomach pushing me upwards. He got me close enough to the surface that Finnick saw me, jumped in and got me out of the water. Apparently I was dead for about 3 minutes" Lee says and then starts to smile at a different memory, "After I was done coughing the water out of my lungs, all of them were hovered around me asking me a zillion 'Are you okays?' and I just looked around and said 'I love this boat'. Crazy huh?" she asks. I'm still in awe with her story and give a slight nod. Then she looks down again stabbing a stick into the ground, her voice goes soft, "I used to say that when I won the Hunger Games, I would have a boat like that."

"Used to?" I ask.

"What?" she says looking confused.

"You said 'used to say', why did you say 'USED to say when you won?'" I clarify.

She pauses for a moment, "I found out no one wins the Hunger Games. There are only survivors."

Just then a silver parachute lands in front of our view of the river just outside the trees. Lee gets up and walks over to it, opens it up and brings its contents back. She shows me a small container of a clear gelatin type substance. Then she looks up and around not sure where the cameras are, "Thanks Finnick!, my life saver."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Liquid band aide" she says. "You cover the wound with it, it's also a healing and anti infection ointment too, pretty universal. It hardens so it won't wash off but also it's flexible enough that once it dries you don't even know it's there. Just like another layer of skin really. Good stuff" she finishes. She dumps some water on a cloth and cleans the dried blood away from her forehead and arms and then begins applying the gelatinous substance to her numerous cuts. After she finishes she holds it out to me, "Any cuts you or Rory need taken care of?" and I shake my head.

Just then Rory joins us, "What's the plan today?" he asks.

I look to Lee to see if she is going to insist we hunt down Leevin, she doesn't. I think I would prefer to stay hidden for a day but she's right about one thing, if the audience get's bored with our performance we'll only be inviting a Gamemaker attack, and those are far less predictable and more vicious than a tribute, especially when we have numbers on our side. It seems that Rory and Lee are both looking to me to take the lead, "Heading to where we fought District 1 and go from there I guess."

After we get our camp packed and have a small ration from our supplies we begin to trek the mostly uphill westerly direction along the river's bank seeking out the location where District 1 nearly killed Rory and me. I take the lead this time feeling more comfortable about Lee watching my back. She has held to her word about everything so far and if she had wanted either Rory or I dead before the finale, she's had plenty of opportunities over the last 24 hours.

It takes nearly three hours to reach the spot where Rory and I had our confrontation with the District 1 Tributes. Rory and Lee let me take a good look around the area. I make for the trees I chased Leevin off into and notice all of the shifted pine needles on the ground and the branches that have been snapped by a hurried retreat. If he left a trail as obvious as this the whole way he shouldn't be too hard to track. But it has been two days since we ran into him and he could be anywhere, even better than a days trek from here by now. And if he crossed any hard rock terrain I just may lose the trail completely. I look to Lee and Rory, "I have a trail to follow for however long that's going to do us any good" I say.

"Well, let's go then" says Lee.

I look to Rory but ask both, "Everyone got their water bottles full since we don't know how far this is going to….." I trail off as we all hear a cannon indicating a Tributes death. We all begin looking around and Rory and I ready our weapons. The cannon could have been triggered from anywhere in the arena but when you hear a noise indicating another death it's just natural to poise yourself for readiness.

Within a few seconds of the cannon Lee throws her bag to the ground and sprints off with just her spear in her hands. She runs as fast as she can and begins to climb the neighboring hill. I begin looking in the opposite direction for a moment thinking something or someone has found us, but there's nothing. I turn back to see she is not slowing at all, she is charging up the hill with a purpose but I can't figure out why. Rory and I look at each other confused for a moment but begin to make our way following her, but not with her speed.

Rory stops in his tracks, then eyes wide, "Katniss, this is the hill with the force field" he says. Then I realize he's right. If Lee makes it to the top and goes too far she'll be thrown back and possibly end up dead. Rory begins yelling "Lee, Stop! There's a force field up there! Stop! There's a force field up there!" over and over.

I start to climb as quickly as I can manage, also deciding to drop my bag to boost my speed. I'm following Lee up as fast as I can but she is showing no signs of slowing. Why isn't she stopping? I can hear Rory screaming, she should be able to. I gain on her slightly because I'm faster but she had such a good head start I'm not going to be able to catch her if she goes all the way to the top. "Lee, you have to stop!" I yell up as she's nearing the threshold of the force field. She slows and puts her spear out in front of her while she pushes forward until the spear jolts with electricity and then she drops it, finally stopping completely.

I make it to the top next to her, out of breathe and so is she. But she is concentrating hard, searching intently over the hills her hand above her eyes trying her best to block out the hot Sun. "We were yelling at you, why didn't you stop?" I ask but she ignores me.

She points, "There. Do you see it?"

I straighten up, trying to look at where she's pointing. I don't see it, I don't see anything. Wait, then I do, "A hovercraft" I say. It's coming in to collect the dead Tribute's body. She ran up here to find out more definitively where Leevin is. Rory joins us and we all watch the hovercraft float into a spot much, much further south and east from here. It lowers and gently retrieves the body. From here, we can't see who it is at all; not even if it's a boy or girl but besides us; Leevin, the female District 3 Tribute, and Lissa were all that remained, it's very likely that the body belongs to one of the girls and not Leevin.

"How far do you think that is?" asks Lee.

I shrug, "I'm guessing through this terrain, even if we went straight there it would take better than a day to reach it."

"By then he could be anywhere again" Lee says, the disappointment in her voice impossible to miss. "He could be toward the river and we could be completely in the wrong spot."

For a moment none of us say anything, and then Rory chimes in "Well staying here isn't going to help" and he's right. We could choose to sit here and wait for the audience to get bored and a Gamemaker trap to be sprung or we can actively pursue our prey. With that option, we at least would be showing the audience and Gamemakers we're trying and maybe when the trap is sprung, hopefully it won't be on us but Leevin who is possibly avoiding us. We top off our water containers and begin to head south at an angle, hoping that if he is heading toward the river that just maybe we'll intersect with him at some point.

The trek today is arduous, and the further we get from the river it seems the trees become less thick and the landscape more rocky. As the trees go and in some areas are completely non existent, the Sun seems to get more intense. Rory and I have even removed our jackets tying them around our packs to make sure our hands are still mobile, just in case. The sweating and climbing really takes its toll today.

After many hours of walking, which I presume to be mid to late afternoon, we finally stop to refuel our bodies choosing to make seats out of a couple of boulders. Lee and Rory pull out cans from their bags and I pull out what's left of the rabbit figuring it's really not going to be good after today. I'm just about to take a few bites from what's left of the rabbit when Lee hands a can my way, "Here" she says. I hesitate, I don't like to be indebted to people, especially when I can't repay it, and I know I can't, because in these Games I need her to die for Rory to go home. "Here" she says again, "That's not enough rabbit to make a meal out of, just take it. I've got a half dozen more cans in the bag and that boy's dry rations. I've got plenty, just take it."

I grab the can, "Thanks" I say. I do my best to keep things equal between us though and split what's left of the rabbit with her. I pop the top of the can to find beef stew. I have to admit even luke warm, the beef stew is much better than the plain rabbit.

We don't spend very much more time traveling the rest of this day; just far enough to find a very small patch of trees to conceal ourselves in. These trees are not thick like the patches that we've been able to hide in so far. There just happened to be a flat spot on this hill, a platue that has managed to retain enough moisture for these dozen or so trees.

As darkness over takes the arena, a chill returns to the air and Rory and I adorn our jackets again. The anthem begins to play and a bright display shows in the sky the faces of the two Tributes that died today; Ryan from District 9 who was killed last night by Lee and the face of the girl from District 3. I realize I never even knew her name and how I wish I did. District 3 seemed like they were good people; helping recruit the District 10 Tributes to our original onslaught against the Career Pack and then taking not just Lissa under their protection but also Oak. Then I think of the 13 year old Lissa still out there, alive and alone. Maybe I should have brought her with Rory and me in the first place because then now she wouldn't be alone. After thinking this, I feel awful; awful because of my selfishness when I left her in another's care, but then awful because I realize it really doesn't matter because just like Lee, she must die as well for Rory to return home.

Rory and Lee volunteer once again to take the first watch during the night. Through out the last 2 days they seem to have bonded together, creating what one might mistake as a friendship. They spent a good portion of the hike talking today, she was giving him fighting and strategy tips as well as an impromptu spear throwing demonstration. It's an odd strategy for the Games to befriend your opponent and I'm sure the audience must be as bewildered by it as I am. But then again maybe Lee knows this; maybe giving the audience something they haven't seen before in the games is all part of her plan to entertain and stay alive.

* * *

Please Leave me a Review. More reviews mean more new comers to the story. I appreciate it. The next chapter is under way already this one was just getting too big so i split it, expect the next one shortly.


	25. Chapter 25

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games, Not me. But I can dream.

* * *

Just before morning, Lee and Rory awoke to a full on down pour. At some point during the night, clouds had rolled into our part of the arena and it began to rain. It started as just sprinkles but quickly turned into a thunderstorm with lightning cracking in the sky and thunder so loud the ground vibrated. The water I very much welcomed but I have to admit with little more than a few trees for shelter it quickly became unbearably cold. I had to return to my sleeping bag just for the warmth. All three of huddled together under what we figured to be the tree that provided the most shelter and waited for the rain to desist. Lee particularly seemed to be shivering in her bag without a jacket, but never once mentioned how cold she was.

It's nearly noon when the rain stops. We all crawl out of our sleeping bags and get into the now hot and burning rays of the sun, which for the first time I welcome. The sky is completely clear and the only evidence that the storm was ever here is the wetness of our clothes and the ground. We all pack up our sleeping gear and get ready for another long day of hiking. We make sure to eat some of our dry rations before we go.

"We have to find him today, if we don't, rain is going to be the least of our worries" Lee says.

"We will" Rory assures her.

"It's been almost 24 hours since the last cannon went off" Lee says more directed at me than Rory. She's right. The Capitol audience has now had plenty of time to place new bets on the remaining players and will be watching very intently for new action to unfold. If the action doesn't come, if we can't find Leevin on our own, the Gamemakers could release any number of tactics to drive us together; fire, a horde of tracker jackers, rock slide, I even saw a volcano in a Hunger Games once, all to liven up the dull moments in the Games.

"Then we'll find him. That's all we can do really" I say.

We make our way winding through high rocks and even climbing a few of the less imposing cliffs. In mid afternoon we come across a very small stream of water. It isn't more than a foot or two wide and can't be more than a couple of inches deep. "I guess the river isn't the only water source in these Games" says Rory excitedly. I have to admit I'm surprised to see the stream here myself. It seems to start higher up in the hills and is creeping its way in between a high narrow crevasse of rocks.

After I've taken a closer look, I realize this stream isn't a regular fixture to this location, "Its rain run off" I say with a smile on my face. "We should refill our canteens here while we can. If the river really is the only source of water in the arena we're almost full day's journey from there and this is probably only going to be here for a little longer, until the sun evaporates it."

Rory, Lee and I all refill our canteens taking a number of drinks while we don't have to worry about it being a waste. Rory begins to wander while Lee and I try and look over the arena and get a bearing of what direction we need to continue in to hopefully intersect with Leevin. "So the last place we knew where he was was over there" she says pointing to the spot where we saw the hovercraft. "If we start heading east now do you think we could intersect his path to the river?" she asks.

"Possibly, it really depends on how fast he was moving. The ground is flatter there so we might not make it in time if he went directly back to the river; but maybe if he had water and didn't need to rush back. Possibly, but who knows really."

Lee sighs, "It's just what; 2 maybe 3 o clock already. I feel just on edge. I can predict the swing of a sword, I can counter that. I can't counter a swarm of snakes… I hate snakes" Lee says as she visibly shutters at the thought of them. I don't blame her.

"Let's get going east now" I say.

"Hey guys!" Rory yells toward us. "I found a cave."

We both turn to where he is, "Rory get away from there!" I yell out.

"He'll be fine, Leevin isn't there" Lee assures me.

I turn on Lee quickly, "Maybe not, but you never know what…." And I stop speaking because Lee's face, that has been turned to Rory this whole time turns serious. Serious enough that she is now raising her spear.

"Rory DUCK!" she yells and I turn just in time to see Rory dive to the ground and Lee's spear impale a giant Bear. The Bear, no not quite a Bear, a mixture, a Mutt, a Capitol created laboratory Mutt standing on his hind feet over 10ft tall, he growls and whines at the spear that has barely managed to pierce his thick armored chest. Not armor like a suit, but armor like and Armadillo. His chest, back, and shoulders seem to be covered with it.

Rory scrambles to get off the ground and runs toward us while I fly 2 arrows at it, connecting at its shoulder and chest. The Bear-Mutt in one swipe of it's large paw knocks the arrows and spears from it's armor and lands on all fours with a growl loud enough to scare all the near by birds from their trees. Lee pulls out her sword from her sheath and I reload an arrow, she shouts at me "Don't waste those just run!" as she points down hill to the narrow crevasse the run off is following.

I don't need to be told twice, I grab Rory by his jacket and we take off down the hill. I don't look back but I can hear the growling and panting of the Bear-Mutt that has also taken chase after us. You'd think that running downhill would be easy, that it would be good, and perhaps if it wasn't for all the loose rocks it might be. But Rory and I begin slipping on the rocks as they slide out from under our boots. I fall to my knees and look back just long enough to see Lee take a swing at the Bear-Mutt causing it to stand on its hind legs again. She uses this opportunity as well to begin running down the hill.

Rory and I regain our feet and we make it to the narrow chasm between the high walls of rock. I push Rory in hard and I follow squeezing my self in between the opening. We both turn, heart rates high, panting and locate Lee. She is still coming down the hill with the Bear-Mutt hot on her trail. "Shoot it now!" Rory shouts. I load my bow and take aim; I have to wait for my shot because Lee is in the way. "What are you waiting for? SHOOT IT!" Rory yells.

"Shhh!" I shout back to him. Lee is almost here. "Dive in!" I shout to Lee. In a sprint she makes a running leap head first through the opening in the narrow crevasse, Rory mid-air grabs her hand and helps her momentum to pull her through. As soon as her head is just low enough I release my arrow into the eye of the Bear- Mutt who was so close, his arm swung inside and just barely missed Lee's leg coming through. The Bear-Mutt stands tall, whining and growling in pain. His paws go up to his eye and then on all fours he starts shaking his head to discharge the arrow. I intended for that arrow to puncture his brain and to kill him, but apparently his armor goes even deeper than just his outside shell.

Rory and I help Lee off the ground out of the rain water; she is panting and breathing hard. As I'm helping her up by her arm I feel her nerves shaking; from fear, from adrenaline, although I doubt she'll admit it. The Bear-Mutt still circles outside our safe haven, growling in misery. I think briefly from here I could keep shooting him but what would that accomplish? I could empty every arrow of my now dwindling supply into his hide and maybe still not hit anything that would kill him.

All three of us take a look at our new surroundings. The chasm has high rock walls, too high and smooth for us to climb. The opening was narrow but the rest of it is at least a few feet wider. It seems to twist and turn possibly going on for while but I can't judge for how long because I can only see as far as the next corner. We can't go out the way we came in, so I guess that just leaves following it. "Looks like we're headed this way" as I start to trudge through the low water in between the high walls of rock.

Rory takes up position behind me with Lee watching the back. We all have our weapons readied, my bow, Rory's knives, and Lee's sword since her spear was sacrificed in the attack. As we continue through the twists and turns in the crevasse I begin to feel very vulnerable, with the high walls, and no where to go we're sitting ducks here at the bottom. If Leevin were at the top right now with any knife or projectile weapon there is really little any of us could do to fend off the attack. To top it off, his chasm just goes on and on in the complete opposite direction that we would prefer.

We spend nearly an hour marching through the chasm and I stop, "There is something not right here" I say looking to Lee and Rory. I pieced this together a while ago, but I avoided mentioning it hoping I was wrong. Rory seems uncomfortable but I don't think he's picked up on what I'm thinking. Lee on the other hand very much has. The high walls, too smooth to climb, this long ravine pretty much trapping us, it all adds up to a Gamemaker trap. Sure, rock chasms can be formed like this in nature, but not this long, not without some sort of cracks in the rocks where we could get hand holds to climb.

"What kind are you thinking?" asks Lee.

"What kind of what?" interjects Rory.

I sigh because I want to be the protector and not let him worry, but that's really not going to help in this situation. "Trap, Gamemaker trap" I say. "As to what kind, I have no clue. That Bear-Mutt and this ravine seem way too set up. Maybe it's your pit of snakes at the end of this thing" I tell Lee.

I think I visibly see her shutter. "I hate snakes" she says looking disappointed. "Well let's try and get out before the end."

"How're we supposed to do that? Stand on each others backs to reach to top, that won't work" I tell her.

"No, but do you have rope?" she asks. "Maybe you could tie rope to an arrow and shoot a tree up there and we could climb out."

For a moment I consider that option. I'm a good enough shot to do that but we'd have to find a tree near enough to the edge, and at this angle it's going to be difficult. But then I think of another problem with the plan, "Even if I could make the shot, there's no way an arrow into one of these trees would support any of our body weights as we tried to climb out. It would just get yanked out of the tree the moment one of us put our body weight on it."

We all ponder our options for a minute, Rory adds "We could go back to the start of this thing and go out the way we got here."

"The Bear" I say.

"Is probably back in his cave by now, we'll be quiet and he'll never even know we came back" Rory explains.

"He's got a point. We work our way back to the entrance and then exit the opposite direction of the cave" Lee adds. "Besides, I'm not looking forward to a pit of snakes…. hate snakes" as she visibly shutters.

So that's what we decide to do, we all turn and begin to head back to the entrance of this rock chasm to avoid the potential Gamemaker trap at the end of it. Lee, who originally was bringing up the rear and is now leading, stops in her tracks barely 5 minutes into our journey back to the entrance. "What is it?" I ask.

Lee is looking to the water covered ground around her feet, "The rain water should be getting lower and lower shouldn't it?" she more states than really asks.

"Yeah, as it drains from the tops of the hills there should be less and less of it, why?" But as I am looking down now around my own feet I notice exactly what she has noticed. The water which has been draining through this chasm was at first, barely higher than the soles of our boots. Now, the water is above our ankles.

"Do you hear something?" Rory asks, "Up ahead, like clicking?"

Lee and I both start to listen and that's exactly what we hear. The water begins to quickly flow more heavily and is now getting noticeable higher as the seconds pass.

"I'm starting to think heading back is not an option" Lee's statement is an understatement if I ever heard one. A wave of water comes flying around one of the corners ahead.

I grab Rory's jacket, "Come on, let's go!" as I turn and start to run.

"No, Don't!" Lee yells. "Brace yourself for the impact and then go with it, Otherwise you're going to get buried."

Rory and I do. We plant our feet to the ground and lean into the wave. The wave smashes into us at almost chest high. We fight the weight of thousands of gallons of water as it tries to throw us off our feet and bury us. Part of me thinks the only reason I'm still upright is because we have linked hands to support each other.

"Okay now, lift your feet off the ground, keep them in front of you and just go with the current. Only use your feet to keep your head above water and to avoid the walls" Lee shouts.

We do. This has helped tremendously to keep our heads above water but the speed of the current is making it impossible not to smash into the rock walls as we flow down the chasm. At every turn we smash into the sides banging up our shoulders and sometimes even our heads, then having to spit water from our mouths as the sloshing is constantly trying to cover our heads.

I begin to notice that I am getting less and less tread with my boots on the ground below the water level, making it that much harder to not smash into the sides of the ravine. "It's getting higher!" I yell.

"Kat…niss! I….ca…swim!" Rory makes out to me as he is constantly battling the waters trying to bring him under.

"Hold on….. to me!" I as well, constantly have to spit water from my mouth.

At the speed we are flying down the ravine, I know we have to be coming to the end soon, this can't go on forever. What will be waiting for us when we do; a pit of vipers, man sized spiders, crocodiles, lizards that have been genetically altered to the size of dragons or some other horrible nasty? Maybe it just slams us into a wall letting the water pressure drown us. I'm not entirely sure but just as we round the last corner in this chasm I see a straight away. I get a clear view of what's up ahead. I see the tops of Pine trees. I see the hills through the opening. The water that we are flowing in seems to just disappear. That can only mean one thing, a drop off.

As we near the edge, "Rory, hang on to my hand!" I shout and try to grip him as tight as I possibly can. I'm in the lead so I go over first and as I do Rory's hand completely slips from mine. We're falling, I look down to see the river below me and within moments I crash into it. I bring my head up out of the water and try to figure out where Rory is. This seems to be a much faster moving and deeper part of the river than we have previously seen. Battling the current is a challenge just in itself.

I manage to grab onto a very thin branch from a tree that has half fallen into the river. I'm basically dangling on this tree limb as if it were a piece of rope because the current and rapids are so forceful its still trying to send my body down stream. "Rory! Where are you?" I scream.

"Katniss!" I hear him yell back as he flies past me about 20 feet out.

I'm just about to let go of my branch to go get him when Lee flies past me swimming for him. "I got him!" she yells, "Stay there!"

I'm not a bad swimmer but Lee is from District 4, the fishing District, out of us, there is no contest, Lee is better suited to rescue Rory. But that doesn't stop me from worrying, in this current there is no way Lee is going to be able to come back to this spot. She will have to get to an edge down stream a ways. Holding on to my branch for all of my support since I am unable at all to reach the floor of the river, I look downstream to see where she and Rory might end up. That's when I realize the water, again disappears. A drop off, and not like the one before, from here I can see out to a good portion of the arena, I don't see the tops of close trees and the sound of the raging water is deafening. It's a waterfall, a huge one.

I reflexively reach out with one of my arms as if I could grab them, as if they were in my reach and that's when I hear the first crack. My reaching out for Rory proved to be too much pressure for my little branch to handle and it has begun to break. It certainly doesn't help that the wood is dead and soggy from water.

I turn again to check on Rory, Lee has just reached him and is hanging onto him by the collar of his jacket. They must see the waterfall up ahead because she is trying to back pedal as hard as she can through the current. But it does no good. They are approaching it at such a fast rate it will be mere moments before they go over. Lee at the last second catches with one arm, a boulder that is half sticking out of the river. I can see her face cringe as she attempts to hold on to the rock with one hand and Rory with the other. She seems to be succeeding, just barely, and with all her strength she begins to pull Rory back in toward the boulder so that they both have something to hold on to. But then my heart sinks when Lee's hand slips from the boulder and they both go over the waterfall. The last glimpse I catch of them is the Sun rays sparkling off the MockingJay pin I had placed on Rory's jacket as they fly off the edge.

I scream, I panic, and I reach for them as if I could rescue them, "Rory! Rory!" I yell, hoping against the odds that they are dangling on vines on the other side. That they can hear me and they know I'm coming, I'm working on something, I don't know what, but I'm coming. I don't hear any response, but that could be the rapids couldn't it, blocking the sound, making it impossible to hear anything but the raging waters. I need to get to the river's bank. I need to get out of this water so I can help them. I'm no good to them just hanging here on this branch. I begin to pull myself against the current and realize very quickly how tough this must have been for Lee.

Then 'SNAP' my branch breaks from the rest of the tree under the pressure of my body weight and the current, I find that I'm now the one in need of rescuing. I begin to fly down the river just as Lee and Rory had; speed unchecked, unable to get a hold of anything to slow my approach of the waterfall's edge. I try to fight the current unsuccessfully. Then I try to go with the current, to make it to the boulder that Lee had gotten a hold of right before they went over, but I miss it by a few feet. Now I'm flying over the edge. I fall spinning and turning, down and up are constantly rotating, the world twirling. And then I hit…. and everything is goes black.

* * *

Cliffhanger! or more accurately waterfall hanger. I'm feeling really good about this chapter. I really love the action chapters I think. My heart rate gets amped and I get really excited to finish it. Please Review. I would really like to get 3 reviews this chapter. If you like this story, let the newbies know by leaving a review. Got an insight or suggestion, let me know by leaving a review. It only takes a minute. :-) and I appreciate them so much.


	26. Chapter 26

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

When I wake up I realize dusk has come. The landscape is getting dark and the sky is a brilliant pink and orange as the Sun fades behind the hills. I feel the warmth of a fire as I slowly turn my head to face it. Near the base of the fire on a plank of wood lays about a half dozen cooked fish. There are boots drying by the fire and it takes me a second to realize that they are mine. I rise to a sitting position and bring my hand to my head which hurts fiercely. I move my hand and feel where the cause of the pain seems to be originating, the side and above my ear a bit.

"Don't mess with that too much, I'm not sure if the liquid band aide is dry yet" I hear Lee's familiar voice. "I think you took a rock to the head on the way down or something" she finishes.

Way down? I look to Lee across the fire from me. She's sitting with her arms resting on her knees facing the river which is so much calmer than it was earlier. Apparently the Gamemakers can control the ferocity of the river at their will. That's not really surprising, considering last year they had the power to drain one. Then it all comes rushing back to me; the river, the Gamemaker trap, the Bear-Mutt, the canal we couldn't get out of, and the waterfall.

"Rory! Where's Rory?" I demand. I begin looking around for him intensely, trying to see past Lee, to see if he's also unconscious laying beside me or her anywhere. But I don't see him, not his jacket, pack, boots, nothing.

Lee seems to be purposely avoiding my gaze, looking at the ground. She picks up a small rock and begins turning it in her hands, "Katniss…. he's.." Tears immediately begin flowing from my eyes and I bury my head in my hands. I know the rest of her sentence; she doesn't have to say it. The somberness of her voice, the first time she's ever called me by my first name, Rory's dead, he's gone. "He's on his way home" she finishes confirming my suspicions.

I spend for what seems like forever buried in my hands, hiding my face from the cameras so I can cry my eyes out with as much privacy as possible. It's not to avoid looking weak in front of the audience, right now I just don't care. Plus to the audience Rory was my cousin, he was family. I should be crying over his death, in pain. And that's what I'm in, pain. I'm angry at the Capitol, angry at myself for letting him slip from my grasp, I'm angry at Hunger Games, I'm angry at everything. I failed him. And when I stop thinking about me then all I think about is Hazelle back home to whom I promised I would try to keep Rory safe. Gale, my best friend, I let his little brother die on my watch. Vick and Posey, they will never see their brother alive again.

I do my best to compose myself and bring my face out of my hands. Last I saw Rory, Lee had a hold of him before they went over the waterfall. "What happened?" I ask barely audible while wiping the tears from my eyes. Why did she make it and not him?

It takes a moment for her to respond, but when she does she speaks softly, "I'm not sure if it was the current or my weight since I'm a bit bigger, but I fell faster. I flipped over him and his jacket twisted from my hand before we hit. I fell on my back and the water knocked the air from my lungs, the lights from my eyes. After I figured out which way was up and got my bearings back, I made it to the surface and started looking for him. I didn't see him. Then you were coming over the waterfall" she says looking at me. "I knew you were in trouble the way you hit so I went after you hoping Rory was fine somehow. I got you to the edge and then I heard the cannon" she stops for a moment, "Downstream a hovercraft came and lifted his body up. I couldn't get to him in time."

Tears continue to fall from my eyes and my nose is running like a faucet. We sit in silence for a long time. I'm unsure of what to say really. Conversations between Lee and I have always been pretty straight to the point. She doesn't try to comfort me or tell me she's 'sorry'. That just wouldn't play well with the Capitol audience. Feeling 'sorry' wouldn't fit her 'image'. But I can tell she is; that she cared for Rory in a way. Maybe even in the little brother way she described earlier.

After nearly a half hour the silence is finally broken by Lee asking "Do you want me to leave?"

I turn to her with confusion very apparent on my face, red blotchy eyes from crying, "What?"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks again. "I don't have anything to trade anymore. For you helping me find Leevin I was to keep Rory safe. He isn't here anymore so do you want me to leave?"

I can't seem to think right now. My brain isn't really processing the question and I think Lee takes my long pause before I answer as a 'yes, she should go' because she starts to throw a few of her possessions in her pack and gets up. I raise my hand to stop her, "No!" I say a lot more forcefully than I mean to and she stops. "Just…. No, just… you can stay" I finish.

She sits back down and again we don't really know what to say to one another. I have a feeling Lee is just as bad with 'girl talk' as I am but I think that's fine for both of us. We may be quiet but the silence isn't uncomfortable like it is with most people. "I caught fish" Lee says as she points to the plank of wood with the fish, "If you want some."

I haven't eaten hardly anything all day. I know I should be starving and under normal circumstances I probably would be, but I think right now if I tried to eat anything it would most likely just come back up on me. I nod to acknowledge her statement but nothing more.

Darkness has completely settled over us. The chill of the night time begins to fill the air around us. Lee throws some more wood on the fire and coaxes quite a large flame out of it. "Do you really think you should be doing that?" I ask her. The large flames could be seen by any tribute within a reasonable distance, possibly attracting trouble.

"Do what?" Lee asks.

"The flames, Leevin could see that" I say.

"Good" she says with just a hint of anger in her voice. "I hope he does. I'm just pissed off enough to be his worst nightmare" she says. "I doubt he will though. There are only 4 of us left in the arena. He probably assumes I took out Rory and am on your tail. I don't think he's pieced out we've been working together. He's waiting for one of us to get knocked out before he goes for the other" she says tersely.

"Yes" I agree, "you're probably right."

"I'm going to get some sleep. Keep your back to the stream so nothing can sneak up on us. I'll be sleeping ready" she says as she pulls her sword from its sheath. She curls up, her back to me and the flames of the fire. It must be a relief to be sleeping with a fire tonight. With the rain soaking into our clothes and skin the chill was unbearable last night. Tonight the fire exudes warmth. I grab my boots from near the fire and put them on and they immediately warm my feet. I turn around so that I can face the trees behind us and position myself with my bow comfortable, but ready. Lee's right about one thing, the way I feel right now, I wouldn't want to mess with me either.

Lee and I don't agree on a time for a shift change and that's fine. I feel pretty well rested from being unconscious a good portion of the afternoon so the least I can do is watch over her this evening. I don't imagine she will sleep the whole night but if she can I would let her. Last night she hardly got any sleep with the rain storm and has been up all day watching over me.

I spend most of the night in my mind just thinking about home; Rory, Gale, Hazelle, Peeta, my Mother, and a lot about Prim. I miss her so much. I realize I've tried to put home out of my mind since the Reaping because I just never thought I would see it again. And thinking about that would just upset me, make me appear weak in front of potential sponsors, and I needed to stay focused to keep Rory safe. Not that I did a good job at that. If I could go back I would take his place in death to let him live in an instant. But I can't. That's not within my power. Really not much is.

But with Rory gone now? Does this mean I might be able to go home? Could I win? I have only three other opponents left in the arena with me; Leevin, Lissa, and Lee. Leevin I don't think I would have a problem killing. He's a Career, hunting down those weaker than him, deceitful and brutal. He and Gleam jumped Rory and me and nearly killed us once already. Lee…. I don't know if I could kill Lee. Personality wise we butt heads, she's a trained killer, but even so she hasn't completely lost her compassion. I think of her and how she closed Ryan's eyes respectfully after she killed him. She armed most of the Tributes and orchestrated and offensive that at least gave most Tributes a shot at winning this. She is without a doubt a better fighter than me, but even if I managed to overcome that she's saved my life twice, three times if you count Navy at the Cornucopia. I see her sleeping right now, not 10 feet away. It would be easy to take her out now; while she's sleeping. But it would be despicable and I'd never be able to live with myself. Maybe that's why Lee armed everyone. So that when she wins this she'd be able to sleep at night thinking she did all she could to at least make the playing field fair. Then there's Lissa, 13 year old Lissa is out there somewhere, scared and alone. I could never hurt her. There just is no way I could. She reminds me too much of Prim.

Maybe the real question is should I even try to win? I said I would save myself if I failed Rory but his death has hit me so hard. I'm not sure I can even find the motivation. If I live that would surely ignite anger in President Snow. Would he just arrange an accident for me at that point? Or maybe arrange the accident for Prim and my Mother then forcing me to mentor the Games for the rest of my life, turning me into some sort of example to terrify new Victors into obedience. That would surely drive me to drink like Haymitch, and if that's the kind of life that I have to go back to then why bother really. I should just give Snow what he wants and let Lee take the title. She's much more suited to the Victor lifestyle than I ever could be. Lee would probably even let me look to the skies and say my 'goodbyes' before she finished me off. It would be a nice touch to the big finale she wants. Something the Capitol and Districts would remember for years.

The night drags on uneventfully, Lee was right about Leevin not wanting to track us down. Even though we're both pretty beat up and wore out he still assumes we're in good enough condition to be a threat to him. I actually do start to feel hungry and eat 3 of the small fish that Lee caught and cooked. To have real meat that isn't dried and packaged is wonderful. I suppose I've caught a few rabbits since the Games have begun but the fish is still amazing. I caught fish occasionally at the lake my Dad used to take me to. But I've had Rabbit far more often so fish has always been a little bit more of a special occasion kind of thing.

Lee wakes just before dawn and I take what I consider to be just a power nap to finish out the rest of the darkness. When I get up Lee has our camp and the rest of our gear packed and ready to go, "You look like you're ready to leave" I tell her.

"Yeah, got a day's hike ahead of us, or me if you don't want to come" she tells me giving me the out.

"A hike to where?" I ask.

"The Village" she says "or Cornucopia, same difference really."

"Why are you going there? I thought you said the Village is booby trapped" I say.

"It is" Lee says flatly. "But really when you think about it we could be feet from a booby trap trigger now and never know it. I'm tired of looking for Leevin. This arena's too big; we could walk for days and just keep circling each other. I figure out in the open by the Cornucopia, I'll just wait for him to trot on by. Or better yet maybe the Gamemakers can use a big wave of water to send him to me. I don't know. I just know that traipsing through these hills isn't getting us anywhere. You can come if you want? We could fish in the river while we wait, let our bodies heal a bit. I don't know about you but when we went down that canal I think bruised every part of my body" she adds.

I nod in agreement. The canal and the impact when I went over the waterfall left bruises everywhere on my arms and shoulders. I wonder how bad I was bleeding from my head when that got bashed by a rock. I've never been real good with blood so I'm kind of glad I got a nap out of the deal. "You're right about tracking him in these hills. Even when we have a good idea where he is it just takes too long to get to him. By the time we get there he's another half day or more away. The Cornucopia is the most open place to be, if we wait there eventually the Gamemakers will have to flush him out for us."

"So, you're coming?" Lee asks.

"Yep, let's get a move on" I say as I pick up my loaded pack to start our hike.

* * *

Sad Chapter I know. Let me know what you think. Sorry it took more than a week to get this chapter up. Big thanks to my newest reviewers. I appreciate it and look forward to more reviews from anyone and everyone. It really helps the motivation so more reviews faster I write, seriously. On a side note Just say the newest trailer for the Silver Linings Playbook. I'm so excited for that, are you guys as well?


	27. Chapter 27

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

As we trek alongside the river back to the Cornucopia I find I'm not keeping pace with Lee. I'm not sure if it's because I've become somewhat apathetic since Rory past or if it's because Lee seems to have found renewed vigor. Either way she speeds ahead and then has to stop constantly to wait for me to catch up. She seems annoyed but is polite enough to keep it to herself. After Lee stops for the third time for me I decide I better pick up the pace and get my head in the game. Thinking of Prim and of Peeta is actually what manages to bring me out of my stupor a little bit. I imagine them seeing me on the television screens in my clumsy and apathetic state and know that they are worried and are encouraging me on even though I can't actually see or hear them.

We reach the open field of the Cornucopia by late afternoon. Due to the fact that the area is so open we make a point walk wide around the golden horn; weapons drawn and readied just in case Leevin is smart enough to pull a Fox-face on us. But the Cornucopia is empty and there doesn't seem to be another Tribute in sight any where.

"I'm going to start collecting wood for a fire" Lee says.

"This is too open to make camp" I say.

"I don't think we should sleep here but looking vulnerable and out in the open is kind of the point. We can sleep up there." Lee says pointing to the roof of the building that has written in faded letters 'Saloon' on the front.

"How're we going to get up there? An arrow and a rope isn't going to hold us." I say.

"That's where I slept my first night. There's a ladder in the back and it can be pulled up so it's completely safe." Lee says.

I walk closer to the main street so that I can take a better look at what she is suggesting. I look down the dirt road of the village and can see that Lee wasn't lying about the previous building that had a wall explode outward. The house is further down the street, away from the box shaped 'Saloon' but the scattered and burnt wood littering the far portion of the street is evident. "The buildings… weren't we going to avoid them because of the traps?" I ask.

"I'm not going in them. I'm definitely not going to touch any cupboards or door knobs. But since I spent a night on the roof once already we should be fine. Plus that would give us a good view of the playing field, Cornucopia and even a good portion of the town. We should make it look like we're camped there," Lee adds pointing to the area in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia "or at least like one of us is camped there. Leevin shouldn't know that we're both here, that would probably scare him off. One of us should always be out of view inside the horn or on the roof." Lee stops for a moment, "What do you think?"

"Insane, crazy, ridiculous to name a few, but I think it's the best we got." I say.

"That's the spirit" Lee says sarcastically. "Well, I'll gather some wood then and you can set up a sleeping bag and maybe see if you can't scavenge a pot or some other things from the burnt piles to make it look like someone is camping here."

I nod but I feel the need to ask, "What if we spend all this time setting this up and he doesn't come?"

This question seems to stop Lee's enthusiasm in her tracks momentarily, "He'll come" she says. "The Gamemakers will send him to us. I believe that" then she's off.

It doesn't take too long before we set up what looks like a pretty good fake camp. After we finished Lee waded into the river. At first I had no clue what she was doing. She was crouched down low, very still, her hands underneath the water. After about 5 minutes I got myself closer to the river to watch her and that's when she sprang into action. Above her head she held a very large fish that is struggling to free itself from her grasp. She pulls the knife from her hip and within moments the fish stops its struggle. "Supper" she says looking at me.

Darkness begins to creep across the arena as we sit in our fake camp. I happen to be slightly inside the Cornucopia while Lee sits out in the open trying to maintain a singular appearance. The fire is high and bright, anyone able to see this open plain should notice this fire. "Thanks for the fish. It was good." I tell Lee. I feel like in this partnership I'm really reaping more benefits than I have actually given. After all I haven't provided her with food the way she has, not to mention the debt I owe her for my life, "Tomorrow I could catch a rabbit if you like, squirrel maybe?"

"Sure" she responds nodding to my offer but in a tone that really makes no difference to her.

We sit here in the dark. The light of the fire bouncing off the golden horn making shadows shift, disappear and then come back. Just when I thought the night was too quiet the anthem begins to play but there are no deaths today, no tribute faces to light up the sky. Part of me is glad about that. These games are moving so much more quickly than the games last year and you would have thought since the majority of the Career pool was eliminated right in the beginning and there were more blood bath survivors that it would take longer. I'm not sure exactly how many days it's been but I guess around a week. In 1 week my shoulders and arms are black and blue from bruises, scratches from the trees are all over my face hands and neck, I've almost been stabbed, my head nearly cracked open by a rock, nearly drowned and eaten by a bear mutt.

Lee breaks my train of thought, "This fire should last the night. Let's get to the roof."

We make our way to the back of the flat roofed building with 'Saloon' written on the front and just like Lee said there is a shoddy looking ladder in the back. It must be a hundred years old, maybe more. It's weathered and some of the rungs are cracked. The whole thing is so brittle we don't dare climb up it at the same time. There is no way it wouldn't crack under both our weights.

Lee insists on climbing up the ladder first in case Leevin has found out about this place. I stay at the bottom of the ladder with my bow and arrow trained to the top. Should Leevin poke his head over the roof at all while Lee is climbing he will end up with an arrow in his eye socket. Lee makes it to the top and calls the coast is clear for me to come up. I pull my jacket sleeves over my hands to protect them from splinters and I make my way up the creaky ladder. Quite frankly am surprised I make it to the top because I thought for sure the way it was creaking it was going to collapse under my weight.

"What took you so long?" Lee asks looking amused.

"That ladder is going to break and we're going to get stuck up here" I say.

"It's not like it's that far off the ground," she laughs slightly "The ladder is perfectly safe. It's just a prop. In the Capitol they can design anything to look and sound as old as they want to."

"It looks like they pulled it out of a mine abandoned for a hundred years" I tell her.

"I doubt it. That would mean someone would've had to get dirty getting it" Lee responds. "It's probably just from their prop room."

"You've seen a prop room?" I ask.

"No, I haven't seen it" she says. "I've heard about it. Room is much too small a word. More like warehouse, a huge warehouse. It's where they keep a lot of the stuff we see here, all their designs and props just waiting for a Hunger Games to be used in."

I give a small huff of disappointment, of course, "The annual Hunger Games event, I guess it makes sense that they begin preparing for it as soon as the last one finishes."

Lee shrugs, "Makes for good TV. Honestly if I was a Capitol citizen and had to watch the stupid soap operas they put on the other times of the year I might just try to volunteer for the Games anyway" she says as she laughs. She begins to mimic some sort of TV show I'm not familiar with, "O Jonny, will you love me forever?" she says making fun of a high pitched girly voice, then she deepens it pretending to be a man, "Yes, my dear, you are but a rose. I need you as much as I need the Sun." I let a small smile creep across my face. I wonder how the Capitol's taking that she seems to be insulting their television programming. Come to think of it probably pretty well because she almost seems to be justifying the need for the Games to replace their otherwise dull shows. Then I can't help but feel a bit perturbed with Lee. She doesn't seem to take any situation we're in seriously, like she couldn't care about the outcome at all.

"How can you laugh this stuff off? People are dying!" This is the conversation now I know Haymitch is yelling at me to shut up. The Capitol citizens don't like the brutality of the Games flaunted in there faces. They like to pretend that we live in a world where people in the Districts are proud to enter the Games and die for their entertainment.

"What else is there to do about it? You can't change it. It is the way it is" she says.

"Doesn't mean we have to accept it" I say but barely audible.

"Oh really? Then what do you suggest O powerful Everdeen? Because they way I see it, its kill or be killed in this arena. Every move I make is in self defense of something"

"Really? What about Ryan? You were the one that pursued him, not the other way around. Probably the same for District 10 as well" I finish.

She stops for a moment clearly angry. She gets up and turns her back to me looking over the arena. "You just don't get it do you? There is no peace in this arena." She turns around, "The 24 of us were not going to be able set up some big camp here and live peacefully until they let us out. I told you before I wasn't spending any more time in this arena that I had to. I'm a trained Career, Victor Everdeen. I may not have a pack, but I do what I have to."

"And what you have to do is be a killer?" I ask sarcastically.

"Stop acting so superior! Of the two of us who has the Victor title? You know as well as I do what it takes to survive these Games. There is no getting out without getting your hands dirty" she snaps back at me. "What are you really mad at, that I'm not moping around over what I've had to do the way you are? You're a bleeding heart and it's what's going to get you killed. All I've been hearing the last year is, Katniss this, Katniss that. The Star Crossed Lover's from District 12, aren't they so great? What makes you better than me anyway?"

Now it's my turn to stop my rant in my tracks. Am I really a better person than Lee because I see people; kids, where she only sees Tributes and obstacles? What am I really mad at? Am I really that envious? Do I wish that I could be more like Lee, hard and closed off from my morals? Do I wish I could just do what I need to get home to Prim and Peeta and not feel guilty about it? Yes, I suppose that really is what I'm mad about. I feel guilt over the Tributes I've had to kill, in these Games and in the last. I think of Marvel who was the first person I killed knowingly. Does because I did it in defense make me justified as Lee suggests. If you think about it the way she does really he was just defending himself as well, trying to get himself home. Maybe that made him justified in killing Rue as terrible as it is to say. But I don't believe that. There is no justification for any of this. It may not be Marvel's fault but it was wrong none the less, and maybe that is what makes me better. I see that even though this is the norm, it is wrong. "I see people" I tell her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"I see people. When I killed Marvel last year I saw a boy. I didn't know him but I imagined that he might have had a girlfriend who thought he was going to come home. He had a family who cried for weeks over his death. I see people. You see obstacles" I goad her with my next statement "So maybe I am better than you."

Lee returns to looking out over the arena, "I guess you are."

There is silence between us for a while again but I haven't stopped watching Lee. Maybe for fear I've pissed her off just enough she might attack me now and doesn't care about her big finale. After a few minutes she seems to have noticed something that has peaked her interest. She moves and adjusts her position on the roof to get a better view between the homes in the village which has also got me curious. I get up to take a look beside her. It takes just a couple of seconds to actually see it. There is a light on in the second level of one of the village homes. It's fairly faint from here and at first I thought it was just a reflection from our large fire near the Cornucopia. But as I look at it now it's unmistakable, its origin is from inside the house; a lantern, small fire maybe.

Lee turns and makes her way to the ladder leaving her bag and supplies here, only bring the sword on her back and knife on her hip. I ask "Where you going?" even though I know the answer.

She is climbing down the ladder and just before I can't see her head anymore she says harshly, "Going to take care of an obstacle" and I immediately regret saying that to her earlier.

I begin to climb down the ladder after her, "Wait, you shouldn't take on Leevin alone."

"I'm not scared of Leevin. Do me a favor and don't follow me. I can handle this on my own" she says pulling her sword. She walks quickly away once she reaches the ground. When I reach the ground behind her I quickly load an arrow and pick up my pace to catch her.

"Wait" I whisper but in a tone I know she can hear.

She turns looking frustrated that I followed her putting her finger over her lips, "Shh…"

We fall into line with each other creeping along the shadows of the buildings as if we've been working together for years. Hunting is natural to me and although Lee is not a hunter she has trained for this her whole life. She stops and peers around edges before crossing alleys and surprisingly is incredibly quiet on her feet. At this moment she almost makes me feel like I am hunting with Gale.

We reach the house that has the glowing window from the second floor and from this distance it's unmistakable. There is light emanating from that window and it's not a reflection of the fire near the Cornucopia. The door to the home is swung open and is not closed. Lee and I both step onto the porch and peer into the doorway. From the doorway you can take a left to go into the main living area or straight which leads to a set of stairs to the attic/second level. The main floor of the home is dark. There is no furniture of any kind, just open and empty with a very makeshift kitchen on the opposite side. Not unlike my home in the seam, the difference being the second floor.

Lee again starts to motion with her fingers, she points to herself then up the stairs. She points to me and then to the open room. I guess she just wants me to stay down here as back up. She makes her way to the stairs and begins mounting them as quietly as she can. I take up post in the open room making sure to give myself a good view of the open doorway and the stairs. About half way up the stairs one of them makes an unavoidable creek and Lee stops her ascent hoping that whoever is up there hasn't heard her. We both listen for any sound from the second floor and at first we don't hear a thing. For the moment Lee thinks she got away with the sound and then there is a crash up stairs.

There is no point in being sneaky anymore; Lee bolts up the rest of the stairs with her sword readied. I also begin to mount the stairs. Lee has stopped toward the top of the stairs and is looking into the attic. I can tell now the upstairs is more of a half level. It's tall enough to stand in only in the center. The roof slopes down on both sides creating the feel of a very small space. Because Lee has stopped toward the top, I stop as well but from where I am, I'm unable to see what she is looking at. Lee places her sword back in its sheath and looks at me, "Maybe you should go, Victor Everdeen."

With that statement I am really confused, I lower my arrow but I don't turn to leave. Then I hear it, small and quiet at first, "Katniss?"

Lee looks at me and more forcefully says, "Victor Everdeen, Go! I will take care of this."

"Katniss! Are you there? Help me please!" The voice is loud now, terrified. I rush up a few more stairs so that I can peer over the edge of the floor. The voice is from Lissa. Tears are rolling down her eyes as she is crouched down on the floor next to a small fire she made. She is dirty from her days here in the arena and scared looking at Lee.

"Victor Everdeen just GO!" Lee yells at me. She turns to Lissa taking a few small steps forward, "Lissa, it's time." she says in an eerily comforting fashion. "You have a sword there, pick it up Lissa" Lee tells her.

I find that my hands are shaking. I'm caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. I'm constantly shifting my eyes from Lee to Lissa. I'm stuck between letting something terrible happen, something which I know must be done in order to live and doing the right thing. "Katniss, Please don't let her!" Lissa is begging through watery tears.

"Lissa, you need to pick up your sword." Lee says. I begin to raise my arrow, pointing it toward Lee, "PICK UP YOUR SWORD!" Lee yells at Lissa. The sound of Lee raising her voice above her calming tones seems to awaken Lissa from her terrified crying. I have to admit, it startled me too. And as if Lee has gotten control of herself again she quietly and calmly says, "Lissa, it's time to be brave. Pick up your sword." Lissa begins to move toward her supplies ever so slowly.

My mind is moving frantically. My hands are shaking. My arrow is raised but has yet to find a target. I could shoot Lee, I could right? Even though I owe her a debt, these are the Hunger Games. She would just chock it up to self defense right? Then it hits me, self defense. Lee believes everything she has done in the arena she can chock up to self defense. I think of Ryan and how I saw them talking before they began fighting. Was Lee doing this? Was she getting her opponent to pick up his weapon so that she could call it self defense? Same with when she fought Ash weaponless, but then let Cho live who was weaponless.

Just as Lissa is about to reach the grip of her sword, I lower my arrow. I yell, "Don't touch that!" which startles Lissa completely and she jumps back.

Both Lissa and Lee look at me "What?" in unison surprised.

"Lissa don't touch the sword" I say more firmly making my way up the rest of the stairs.

Lee and her both look at me shocked. Lee turns to Lissa quickly, "Pick up the sword Lissa! Don't listen to her, she's obviously gone nuts. Pick up the sword." Lee pulls the knife from her hip to make herself appear more intimidating. Lissa begins to bend again to reach for the sword.

"Lissa Don't!" I yell and she freezes. "If you touch that sword she will kill you." Lissa's eyes are beat red from crying. She is eyeing us both up, behind her red eyes you see her brain is working feverishly to figure out who is right. She is terrified and doesn't know who she should listen to. One of us is telling her to defend herself and the other is simply taking a bet. Finally she comes to a decision, Lissa stands up tall and as straight as she can, arms to her sides puffing her chest out and staring down Lee with as much bravery as she can muster.

Lee tries one last time, "Pick..up..the…sword" she says emphasizing every last word. To my surprise Lissa stands her ground shaking her head 'No.'

The anger that crosses Lee's face is immediately evident. She pushes me aside shoving me against the wall and storms down the stairs outside the house. Lissa, who used every last ounce of strength she had to stand up to Lee, her knees buckle and she falls to the ground taking in deep breaths. She looks at me and then says "Thank you" quietly.

I nod to her then chase Lee down the stairs, "Lee, wait!" I yell after her. When I exit the home she is already down the block quite a ways. I pick up my speed to a run to catch up to her, "Lee wait!" I yell not really caring who is within distance to hear me.

"Leave me alone, Victor Everdeen" she yells back.

I gain on her, "Just hold up a…" I start to say but am stopped when she turns on me abruptly. Her hands clasp my jacket tightly and she is almost lifting me off the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" She yells at me. "You just don't get it do you? What I'm doing? Why I'm here. There isn't going to be two winners this year!" she spits at me. She releases her hands from my jacket, "This!" she yells motioning to everything around us, "This isn't about Leevin, or Lissa, or Ryan, or Ash, or any of them! It isn't even about Rory" she adds and I can't help but feel my own anger rise now. "All of this is….."

"KABOOM!" Lee is cut of by a massive explosion. The shock wave picks us both up and throws us across the street into the outside wall of another home. Debreu and fiery shrapnel rain down on Lee and me as we struggle to get our bearing. My ears are ringing and I imagine Lee's are as well. But I take that as a good thing. It means I can still hear.

Lee and I make our way up from the ground slowly. It looks as though Lee has gotten a gash on her exposed arm, nothing extremely deep but it's bleeding. We turn to look at the building that has exploded. We both make a few steps forward and see that the home that we were just in is now nothing, a fiery crater in the ground. I have to walk around flaming wood scattered all over the street to get closer to it. I look into the hole that was a home. 'Kaboom' I jump momentarily thinking another explosion just went off but it wasn't. It was a cannon indicating a Tribute death. I think of Lissa that was still inside and I bury my face into my hands.

Lee comes up behind me and quietly says, "If you would've let me do my job, her parents would've at least had a body to say goodbye to" she says but not in a harsh tone. Just a quiet tone that says 'she was right, and I was wrong.' This was a message. A message from the Gamemakers to me, it says 'don't mess with the system' and they couldn't have made it any louder.

I turn to see the Lee is walking away from me again. I start making my way after her but she notices and holds out her hand to stop me. "No offense, but I got Leevin on my own. Wouldn't want you to tell him to drop his weapon." Lee walks off in the direction of the Cornucopia, leaving me to feel the weight of this explosion on my own. She was right. The Capitol seeks to make an example of me, there was no saving Lissa, or Rory, or any of them. They intended a massive show down between Lee and me from the start and they're going to do all they can to make sure it happens.

* * *

Thank you to my Reviewers! Italian Duck, snoozing hamster, MrsMellark, I SHIP, Samana, Blarghh, Huge Fan, HungerGames333. I really apprceiate it. It kept me going through I think the longest chapter I have wrote yet. My eyes are kinda bugging from staring at the screen all day. Im hoping my grammar is okay because I dont think my eyes could take anymore looking at the screen so im sending it out not checked quite as thouroughly as I normally do. but I wanted to get this out to you. I hope you like this chapter. We definatly get to see the darker side to sombody. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I need to know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger Games

* * *

I see Lee's figure in the distance, the fire illuminating her in the darkness as she makes her way toward the blaze by the Cornucopia. It seems pretty clear to me that she means to stay there for the evening and not return to the roof top where we actually meant to make camp. It's not a safe decision but I don't think anything I could tell her tonight would change her mind. I'm exhausted. My body is spent from the events of the last week, emotionally and physically. I turn and I take one last look at the fiery remnants of the house Lissa took shelter in. I feel like I should say something, but who would listen. In my mind I tell her 'I'm sorry I couldn't save her', 'I'm sorry the odds were not in her favor', 'I'm…. just sorry'. As I think these things I have to wipe a tear from my eye.

I'm just about to leave when I decide there's something I can do. It's not much. It's not enough for an innocent life like Lissa's; like Rory's. But it's something, I hold my three middle fingers to my lips, then I raise my hand out to the flames before me. This is District 12's way to honor the fallen, to say you have my respect, to say goodbye. I realize that during these Games I have spent much more time than I would've liked being broadcast live across all of Panem but this; this is the only moment I really hope Panem got to see. I know the Capitol right now has ripped the camera shots from me and is now featuring either Lee or Leevin, but I hope they stayed on me just long enough for the Districts to see that. To show them… hope amongst this brutality.

When I reach the roof top camp I immediately pull up the rickety ladder. I'm as safe as I can be from the two Tribute's left in the arena but I can't help wondering if this will be my last night here. I know if anyone saw my salute to Lissa President Snow is going to be angry. Beyond angry, and for all I know I'm sitting on a giant bomb right now. A push of a button is all it would take and President Snow could be rid of me for good.

I have no doubt that President Snow could do it, that he wants to do it. Push a button and end my life right here and now. He hasn't yet which only makes me think he's got other plans in store. He needs me not to just die in front of all of Panem but he needs me to be beaten. He wants to show Panem that even the strongest amongst the Districts, a Victor, can be and will be crushed by the Capitol. Or maybe he can't blow me up since that card was already played on Lissa. That could incite accusations of redundancy and dullness from the Capitol audience, after all the last two deaths in the arena were not at the hands of fellow Tributes which the Capitol audience so prefers.

I curl up inside my sleeping bag and do my best to try and get some sleep. After the emotional turmoil I expect it to be difficult but the physical exhaustion of my body wins out and I do manage to sleep. Sometimes when life is particularly bad my brain will send me a happy dream. I dream of my home in the Seam, my whole family and I are sitting down at the table eating; me, Prim, my Mother and even my Father. The mining explosion that killed him never happened. There is laughing, my Father is asking me about school. I'm asking him about his hunt. We are eating strawberries that I picked, cheese that Prim made from her goat Lady, bread bought from the Mellark Bakery and venison from a Deer my Father got. There is no electrified fence surrounding District 12, no fear from Peacekeepers and the oppressive laws seem to have dissipated. This dream is how life should have been. It's a life without the Capitol.

It's late in the morning when I finally pull myself from my dream state; 10, maybe 11am judging by the Sun. That would mean I've actually gotten a full night's sleep. I feel incredibly rested and I attribute it all to the dream that I had last night. Thinking of my family the way it could have been; the way it should have been, has revitalized me.

I make my way to the edge of the square roofed building and survey what I can of the arena. The first sight I take notice of is the remains of the home that exploded last night. Charred wood is strewn across a number of the nearest dirt roads. The building is no longer ablaze but in some areas it's still smoldering. I then survey the clearing by the Cornucopia and find that Lee has not let the flames from her bonfire fade in the least. There is a pillar of black smoke coming from it that I'm sure can be seen from every corner of the arena. There's no mistaking she's trying to draw out Leevin.

I grab Lee's pack which she left up here last night, lower the ladder and make my way to the Cornucopia. I don't see Lee anywhere in sight but I know that she can't be far. As I approach the Cornucopia I make a wide loop to again make sure I take in all of my surroundings. The sleeping bag that I left yesterday to make the camp look real actually does look disheveled and used laying open by the bonfire. If Lee slept here in the open last night she took a huge risk. But as angry as she seemed when she left yesterday perhaps she just didn't care.

As I walk around the bonfire I see Lee sitting up against the Cornucopia. This is the side I couldn't see from my roof top perch. Her knees are pulled up to her chest; she is figeting with a knife in her hands staring out into the hills, perhaps trying to will Leevin to come out of hiding. I come up beside Lee and throw her pack on the ground next to her, "You forgot something."

She notices the pack but doesn't seem to care, "I left it in good hands." There is a short pause between us and I even debate leaving entirely thinking she doesn't want me to be here before she asks "What do you want Everdeen?"

"Thought you might be hungry" I say. "I could go get us a rabbit if you like?" I ask. It's strange, I find myself wanting to make up my actions to her this morning. Not that I believe I did the wrong thing. I didn't, and I would do it all over again but I suppose being in the Hunger Games, I especially, feel like I have the world against me here, so any trustworthy ally is better than none and Lee may be a lot of things but I do trust her. I know we will eventually be pit against each other but when she tries to kill me, she will look me in the eye and not stab me in the back.

"No, I don't think so today. I'm tired of fish, rodent and mystery cans" she says. "Have you ever had Pizza?"

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"Pizza" she says as if that should answer the question. It doesn't and since I just look confused she asks, "You've never had pizza?"

"No" I say softly still a little confused shaking my head.

"Tell you what, I'll buy lunch. You buy supper" she says standing up. Lee looks up to the sky and loudly shouts "Hey Finnick! How about some Pizza!"

I'm completely shocked that she just stood up and placed an order for food like we were in a cafe. I'll be in even more shock if she actually gets it. The Hunger Games doesn't have a menu you can just order off of. The whole deal is survival, not just against your fellow Tributes but against nature, feeding yourself. "You can't just place an order. The Mentors only send the stuff we really need, saving the money for necessities."

"Well, right now pizza IS a necessity" she says emphasizing her wants to the sky again.

I shake my head in disbelief. She's nuts if she thinks our Mentors are going to waste money on food when they know perfectly well that I can hunt and Lee can fish just fine. But after a few minutes I'm proven wrong because in the distance I see it, a silver parachute descending with a sponsor gift. "I can't believe he just sent it" I say as I point out the silver parachute to Lee.

"Why? You and I have a butt load of money in our banks, we haven't used that much of it, only 3 of us left in here. Better use it up." she says.

The care package lands and Lee detaches the square box. We both take seats next to the large bonfire. When Lee opens up the box I look inside at the pizza. It's a large circular flat bread with a red sauce, meats and melted cheeses on it. Lee grabs a slice and then so do I.

I'm just about to take a bite when Lee says "You're eating the slice backwards. Most people eat it from the inside out to the crust."

I turn the slice around and find that it is much easier to hold this way. I take my first bite and think it's the best tasting food I've ever had, "This really is good. We don't have this in District 12."

"We don't have it in District 4 either. I just remembered it from a bar on Flickerman Ave once" she says. "You should get us cheeseburgers for supper. They normally serve them with these fried salted potato sticks. Now those are good. My Gran's probably scolding me through the TV screen right now. This stuff is terrible for your health. But we only live once right?" she adds as she takes another large bite of her pizza. "Finnick probably had to lock her out of the Observation Room just to send it to us. Gran probably would have sent some high protein meal shake, something low fat and high energy" realizing she may have hurt Victor Mags' feelings she looks up to the sky, "Which are delicious…. Love you Gran."

"Yeah, cheeseburgers sound great. I mean if they'll send it" I say still kind of unsure of the whole situation.

"Of course they will. Peeta will send you anything, all you got to do is ask" she says with confidence. Then her voice mellows, "Half tempted to ask for one Haymitch's bottles after last night."

Under different circumstances a dig at Haymitch might have been funny but she didn't mean for it to be and neither of us laughs. "About last night I…." I begin to say.

Lee puts up her hand to stop me, "I did what I had to do, and you did what you had to do. I get it. I do. So we don't have to go and ruin our meal over it."

We finish the rest of the pizza together neither of us saying too much, just watching the bonfire. "Do you have any specific plans today?" I ask her feeling curious.

"No. Just keep the fire going and wait for the Gamemaker to do his job" Lee responds.

"You're awful sure that they'll send Leevin here" I say. But in response all I get is a slight nod.

The day moves on at very slow pace. Lee continues to throw boards into the fire letting the black smoke waft high into the sky. I sit just inside the Cornucopia for most of the day staying out of view from at least most angles looking onto the plain. We speak to each other occasionally but it just seems like we don't have much to talk about. Just sitting here and waiting for Leevin is terribly boring but Lee is right. There really isn't a lot we can do about it. We've tried traipsing through the hills in search of him and that just led to Rory's death and lots of injuries. It could be possible to track him but so long as he kept moving he would always be a step ahead of us. The best thing we can do is this, set out the bait, which is one of us looking vulnerable here at the Cornucopia and hope he takes it.

After a day as boring as this was the Capitol viewers must be getting antsy. I can't help but wonder if Lee might be wrong about the Gamemakers finding a way to send Leevin to us. I myself am thankful for the reprieve but am worried about Gamemaker involvement. Should they decide to unleash wild mutts like they did last year, they will target and kill at random. Herding Leevin into the open will not be a priority to them.

Daylight turns into dusk and starts to set in over the arena. The sky beyond the hills begins to turn a brilliant orange and pink and a chill in the air begins to push today's heat away. A silver parachute lands right outside the Cornucopia, attached to it is a large basket. On top of the basket are two red roses. I smile because I know exactly who these are from, Peeta. I remove the roses gently smelling them for a moment. I begin to pull out its contents and know that Lee's earlier statement about us having lots of money to spend is completely true. I hadn't even asked for supper yet, but inside is place settings for two, the meal Lee had mentioned earlier; cheeseburgers and fried potato sticks. But Peeta made an addition of his own; two slices of cake, but not just any kind, these slices came off a beautiful white cake, a wedding cake.

"Looks like you made out like a bandit" I hear and finally notice Lee. She takes a seat across from me inside the Cornucopia.

I'm smiling thinking about the thought Peeta put into his additions but can't help feeling a bit shy about it, that maybe seeing the roses might make Lee feel bad so in an effort not to gloat I set the roses aside, "Yeah, I guess I did" is all I say. I split the two meals up with her, we both eat the cheeseburgers and potato sticks without hesitation but both of us seem to be lingering at the cake. To me the cake represents a future with Peeta I might never have, and originally never wanted. I long now for the safety of our relationship but realize how selfish a feeling like that is in the Hunger Games. Because for me to have that again Lee would have to die, and so would the District 1 Tribute Leevin. I'm sure Peeta put these cakes in here to try and remind me of what I'm supposed to be fighting for, but the thought of the fighting just seems to upset me.

After holding her plate with the cake on it for a few minutes Lee finally just tosses the plate and cake back into the basket. The plate and silverware make a somewhat loud clang bringing my attention back to my surroundings. I'm not sure what exactly made Lee toss the cake and I don't ask because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell me. I however start to eat my cake, determined to hold every part of Peeta I can. Lee stands looking out onto the arena, "It's getting dark. Maybe after that you should head back up to the roof" she tells me.

"Me? You're not coming?" I ask.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm working on something" Lee says but doesn't explain.

"What?" I ask. "Maybe I can help."

"No, It's really just best if you go back up to the roof tonight. This is just something I have to do" she responds.

"Look, I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do" I say back to her starting to get upset. Who is she that she thinks she knows what's best for me. "Besides it's too dangerous here. If you fall asleep on the ground you're an easy target."

Lee looks as if she is going to continue to argue with me but then stops, "Fine, I'll go up to the roof tonight. We'll come back here in the morning."

Lee throws an excessive amount of wood on the bonfire to keep the flames going through the night. We both gather our packs and begin the short walk to the 'Saloon'. During our walk the anthem begins to play, the sky lights up with a single face, Lissa's from District 6. I notice her and feel the pang of guilt building in my chest over her death. I'm unsure if Lee is feeling anything in particular because she seems to be avoiding looking at the sky entirely.

After the anthem finishes we reach the ladder and tonight I mount it first. At the top I throw my bag over on to the roof, take a look around and when I know for sure that the coast is clear I call down to Lee to come up. I look over to the bottom where Lee is standing. Lee makes her way to the ladder and takes hold of it. I expect her to begin climbing but she doesn't. Lee pulls the ladder away from the building and lays it on the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yell at her.

She's looking up at me smiling and it only makes me more angry. "I told you I've got something to do" she responds as she starts to head away back toward the Cornucopia.

I follow her along the rooftop line, "Stop, you can't just leave me here."

She turns and yells back, "I just did! I'll see you in the morning Victor Everdeen" and then she is gone. I see her dark figure make its way all the way back to the bonfire and sit next to it. To say I'm pissed is an understatement. I begin to look around the roof for any other obvious ways down. I was up here all last night and never noticed any but I look anyways for a roof access to the inside of the Saloon, another ladder, rope, something.

I come up empty handed on the roof. There is nothing here, but then I think about the rope again. I have rope in my bag, I pull it out and now I just need a place to secure it. I'm looking all over the roof and it's completely barren. I've just about decided to try and lodge an arrow into the roof itself and cross my fingers that it will hold when I decide to first look out over the edge. As I am looking over the front side of the building I see very old kerosene lamp fixtures that have been bolted about two feet down from the top of the building. I lean over the edge and secure my rope to it.

Before I begin to climb over the edge of the roof I look out to the Cornucopia to try and spot Lee. I no longer see her anywhere. The majority of the arena is completely black. The only light is coming from the enormous bonfire and being reflected quite well off the golden surface of the Cornucopia.

I swing one leg over the side of the building and just as I am about to swing over the other, in the distance coming from far beyond the fire I see a dark figure. At first I think it's a figment of my imagination, the flickering light playing with my eyes. But as I watch more closely I am sure that is a human figure running this direction from the hills. It's Leevin making his way to Lee.

Immediately I swing my other leg over the side of the roof and fall a few feet until the rope is taught. I quickly slide the rest of the way down and load my bow running back to the Cornucopia. Leevin has a huge lead on me already on the ground running toward the golden horn but I bolt ahead anyway, launching myself into action, hoping that Lee will not be taken unawares. I make it only about half the distance between me and the bonfire before I see Leevin rounding the horn. Sword raised he is making his way toward the sleeping bag on the ground. The sleeping bag appears to be bulged, there is someone in it. Lee is in it.

I continue running as I scream "Lee!" to get her attention, to wake her up if she is asleep. I told her this could happen, I told her. Leevin makes haste and plunges his sword into the sleeping bag. I go into auto pilot, not thinking about what or why I am doing and just do. I stop, take aim and send my arrow long distance toward Leevin. I don't even really remember releasing it but I hit my target in his center chest. Leevin falls backwards not far from the fire and not far from Lee. I reload my bow and pick up my pace running again to check on Lee, to check on Leevin even.

'Kaboom!' a cannon sounds. Either there is a lag with the sound of the cannon or one of them is still alive. As I get closer I slow to assess what has just happened. I make my way to Leevin first standing above him looking down at his body knowing I was the one who killed him. His chest is not rising, his eyes are shut. He is dead which means that Lee is still alive. Leevin must have missed something vital. Lee must still be alive in the sleeping bag, wounded.

I make my way over to the sleeping bag, unsure of what kind of wound I will find. I don't hear Lee grunting or moaning like I would expect someone wounded to be. In fact I don't see the sleeping bag moving at all. I kneel down next to it and uncover the loose flap. Wood… she's not here it's just fire wood.

"I'm appalled that you would fall for that even for a moment" I hear Lee's familiar voice directly behind me. She must have been inside the Cornucopia waiting. I freeze, unsure of what kind of move I should make. With Leevin dead this could be our time, our showdown. And with my back turned right now, she has the upper hand.

My bow is loaded and I'm trying to decide if I can turn and release an arrow fast enough with accuracy. I start to speak, maybe I can distract her and mange it, "Yeah, silly me. I tend to rush in without thinking…" I stand, turn and release my arrow but she saw right through my ploy tackling me, my arrow is released much too high. I trip over the boards covered with the sleeping bag and we both roll over one another on the ground.

I'm surprised when I actually end up on top. I grab my knife from my belt as quickly as I can manage but my hand is seen quickly caught. My wrist is bent at an awful angle opening my hand up. I then take a right hook to my face and half fall half pushed to the ground. The knife is quickly recovered by Lee and she makes her way on top of me, my own knife to my throat. Her eyes narrow into focus, her teeth are gritted together, we are both panting, hearts racing from our adrenaline. This is it, this is the end, this is where President Snow wins I think.

Abruptly Lee pushes herself off of me and quickly moves to pick up my fallen bow. I move my hands to my throat, relieved that I can still breathe through it. She walks away and I sit up wondering what she could possibly be doing. She had me at her mercy and stopped. She walks more toward the dead center of the open plain and I swear the sky in the arena actually seems to be brightening a little bit as if this were all scripted. Lee opens her arms out wide, my bow in one hand and the knife in the other commanding the audience's attention. She begins shouting "Citizens of the Capitol! I promised you a Hunger Games like you have never seen before!" She is turning in all directions getting into every camera angle. She turns to me "I challenge Victor Everdeen in a fight to the death! Tomorrow at noon, we will face each other. So that you, the audience can see who once and for all is better!"

She stops for a moment letting her words sink in. I'm still sitting on the ground watching the scene play out before me in shock. Lee is looking around as if she is waiting for some sort of response, from the Capitol? From me maybe? I hear a click behind me and I turn to see that the countdown clock above the Cornucopia, the one that originally counts down from 60 to release us from our pedestals has restarted. It's set to 14 hours 23 minutes and some seconds. It's reset to end at noon tomorrow. I turn back to Lee flickering in the light, the fire is casting a long dark shadow behind her creating a terrifying picture, and realize she got exactly the response she was looking for.

* * *

Sorry it took a bit to get this one out to you. I've been a little under the weather and overtime at work etc... put me a little behind. I hope the wait was well worth it though. Please let me know what you think of the chapter. Closer we get to the end the more I want to know if you like it. I appreciate the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

I'm still on the ground staring in Lee's direction, trying to wrap my mind around everything that has just happened. How much of this was planned? How much of this did President Snow set up? I mean, why else would she have stopped unless ordered to? Lee had me pinned to the ground, knife to my throat, only one more kill left before she could go home. Lee's killed in here before with little after thought about it. The way the arena sky brightened a bit for her challenge so the cameras could get their shots, the clock resetting, this is all much too scripted, much too planned.

But then again why is Snow risking me living in this duel? Shouldn't he have wanted me dead and this all over with? Maybe Snow's motives are just to see me in pain. Maybe Lee has been given instructions to annihilate me, torture me, and make an example of me to quell what little rebellion there is. I believe Lee could and would kill me but torture? I never thought she could be capable of that, unless he's holding something over her, forcing her hand somehow. Perhaps there've been parameters set in place to ensure Lee's victory tomorrow, a hidden weapon only she knows about or maybe if I get the upper hand tomorrow Snow will just send in a missile of some sort and take us both out and there will be no Victor at all.

Lee makes her way back toward me. Her eyes narrow on me but her face it utterly unreadable as she drops my bow and knife on the ground in front of me, apparently not scared at all that I will load it and take a shot. At this point she knows I can't. Should I come out the winner in this unprovoked before noon tomorrow, I wouldn't have to worry about the wrath of President Snow because the Capitol audience will hate me. I will have taken away their big finale and Snow will have no problem at all setting up an 'Accident' to kill me because they will hate me. Many I'm sure would even be ecstatic about it. And in the Districts it wouldn't be any better. Sure there are many who look up to me but given that she has saved my life a few times and has been allied with me through most of the games, if I double crossed her now I would lose all respect in the Districts especially Four and maybe even my own.

After my weapons are dropped before me we look at each other for a bit, probably just moments but it feels like hours. It's like we both need to say something but neither of us know where to start. I have a ton of questions to ask about her motivations for this but I know I won't get the answers. She has the answers (I think) and probably even wants to tell me but can't because the audience will be hanging onto every word. We're tired and ragged looking, bruises and cuts all over our bodies, our hair is in tangles messes. Lee finally just says "I'll see you tomorrow" turns and leaves, maybe to avoid uncomfortable conversation, maybe just to be alone. I understand that, my woods are my haven when I need to think, when I need comfort that no one else can give. For Lee I'm sure it would be the ocean but in here the river is all the water we have.

The sky has dimmed back down to its normal night look. I grab my bow, put my knife back in my belt and stand up. I have to move to a different location at least for a little while. I'm safe to camp at the Cornucopia tonight or anywhere really since my only competition left is Lee but I'm too close to Leevin's body right now. The hovercraft needs to come in and get it and won't until I've left. 'It', that sounds so terrible, 'It' used to have a name, 'It' used to belong to someone, 'It' was someone's son, now it's just an 'It'.

I wander off into the village walking the alleys in between the homes. I even make my way inside of one no longer worried I'm going to be blown up by a Gamemaker trap. At this point my safety has actually become the Gamemakers' responsibility because if I'm accidentally blown up the Capitol citizens will be furious. I sit in the corner of an empty room in a home much like mine in the Seam. Being here makes me think of Prim and my Mother, District 12, then Gale. I wonder what Gale is making of all of this. Come to think of it, I wonder if Gale is alright period. Last I saw Peacekeepers were dragging him away and Hazelle said she was worried about him.

Then there's Peeta. After nearly getting my throat slit, this Hunger Games 'time out' must be a blessing to him. Regardless with the anticipation of tomorrow's match up I doubt he'll be sleeping. Really will anyone in the country? Very few I'm sure. I can't think of an event at all that would have this kind of build up, this kind of anticipation leading toward it. A Hunger Games finale that is planned, everyone will know exactly when to be watching, schools will be cancelled, all unnecessary jobs will be closed. In other Games all kills happen randomly; sometimes watching you catch them, but unless it's an event like a Feast, in the Districts you're usually at work, or asleep, or school, or any other number of things and just have to watch Caesar and Claudius recap the events. But this is a finale. No one will miss this, no one.

The betting must be going nuts right now in the Capitol with everyone putting what they can spare on either me or Lee. Even the wealthier folks in the Districts I'm sure won't be holding back. Perhaps this is another reason for President Snow wanting a staged finale, to bring up the betting, because in at least legal bets, the Capitol takes a small piece off the top of each one. This fee or tax is used to fund the Peacekeeper army to patrol in the Districts, especially the outlying Districts since many Peacekeepers think of 10, 11, 12 as a demotion. That's another reason why I would never place a bet, aside from the fact that this Game is sick and malicious; the betting actually helps fund our own oppression in the Districts.

The sunlight shines in through the dirty cracked window alerting me to a new day. Morning has come faster than I wanted it to which is really just a given since I didn't want it to come at all. I had a very restless night, one of those nights where your eyes are closed but your mind won't actually let you sleep. Your thoughts are running a million miles and hour and no matter how many times you tell your brain that you're tired and it should shut up it doesn't.

I think I thought about everything last night, about everyone whom I have ever met. I thought about today a lot and what I should do. Do I take a stand and go down fighting knowing there is no way Snow is going to let me walk out of here? Will the rebels take that as encouragement even if I lose? Or when Lee kills me which may or may not include brutal torture will they just see their rebellion getting stomped on by the Capitol, deflating any momentum they have? Do I drop my bow, taking a stand against the violence in general? That would surely take the thunder out of this finale and thoroughly piss off every Capitol better, Gamemaker, and official, including Snow in the process. Will Lee even fight me if I do that, she couldn't bring herself to kill Lissa unarmed, but I'm also not a cute defenseless 13 year old girl? I'm a 17 year old bow slinging, experienced hunter and a Victor to boot. It would be pretty hard to sell myself as defenseless.

I leave the house and to make my way back to the open plain in front of the Cornucopia. When I reach the edge of the village the first thing my eyes go to is the countdown clock; its large numbers brightly illuminating how much time I have to live. It sits eerily just out of reach and how I would love to smash it, to shoot an arrow into it and see it spark and burn. But I can't. The countdown clock is just a visual effect in the arena, much like the sky or the faces that are projected at night. It's not tangible, but unfortunately it's very real and with only a bit over 4 hours left on it, it get's more real every minute.

As I make my way to the Cornucopia I don't see Lee anywhere. I have no clue where she might be or how she might be preparing for our duel. I sit here by the golden horn with nothing else to do but wait. Wait for the countdown clock to reach zero; wait for my life to be turned upside down. Well, really it turned upside down just over a year ago now. I don't suppose there's any chance it would ever turn right side up again.

Hours pass as I wait here and there is less than 50 minutes left on the clock when I finally see Lee make her way onto the clearing before me. Lee doesn't come over to me, in fact she makes her way to the piles we burned our first day in the arena. When she gets there she begins digging through what's left, maybe looking to see if a spear managed to survive. She did seem to prefer that over the sword she now has. I get up and make my way over to her; she is in the process of snapping a trunk in two at the seam of its lid which makes no sense to me unless she is just feeling destructive. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

Ignoring me for a moment she holds up and examines the lid she has just torn off, it's burned most places and there are even a couple spots on it the fire melted holes into it. She pushes in certain areas which causes chunks of it to fall off. The fire made the plastic extremely brittle. Lee sighs, looking disappointed at the state it's in and throws it aside. She looks at me and her eyes are red. I don't think she slept well last night either. "Looking for a defense" she says motioning to my bow. "If I don't find something to block your arrows this is going to be a very anti climactic finale" she adds as if that would be a bad thing. And I suppose from her point of view it would be since she would be at the other end of my arrows.

Lee goes back to digging through the remnants of our bonfire searching for anything that might serve as a shield. Based on my brief observations of what's left in the pile she is not going to come up with much. Everything has been burned and charred to brittleness. Sure, solid metals have made it through just fine but I don't think in Lee's view spearheads or a pot are going to do her much good. And I don't remember a metal shield being provided in the supplies. Come to think of it I'm not sure I've ever seen a shield provided for any Games. Cato last year got the suit of body armor but that was provided at the Feast, not in the initial supplies. Gamemakers tend to want us to vulnerable that way the blood continues to flow.

I leave Lee and take a seat by the golden horn and the looming clock because I don't want to tell her there's nothing there that's going to block my arrows. She can search to her heart's content. Because of this I realize for the first time that I'll actually be starting this fight with the advantage. I take my sheath of arrows off my back and count 3 arrows remaining. If I take my time, if I keep a cool head, that's 2 shots I won't need. I'm no match for Lee up close and personal and last night she proved it, but already armed and distance on my side… errr what am I thinking? There is no way I'm coming out of this period. It doesn't matter if I go in with a slight lead. Snow is not going to let me out of this arena. Even if I win, even if I get out of here, it's only a matter of time.

Lee having given up on finding anything that will remotely substitute as a shield makes her way to the Cornucopia and sits next to me. "No luck" I say and she shakes her head. I've got to know "Why didn't you kill me last night?"

Lee looks at me obviously trying to compute the best way to answer the question. "I had the advantage on you with your back turned. I'm not about to become the winner because of situation. When I win it will be because I was better."

"But you ARE a better fighter and you know that" I tell her.

Understanding what I'm saying she says "Yeah, I know. But it's… more than that" she seems confused how to say the rest, "You weren't at your best. Your best is your bow. If I can beat you at your best, that's when I deserve it. I don't know how to say it. Does that make sense?"

It does make some sense. For as much grief as she has given me for being noble she has a streak of it herself, a whole hell of a lot of pride as well. I nod to her letting her know that I understand. But her answer makes it sound like this stand off was never planned and with the arena lighting up and the countdown clock turning back on I have a hard time believing it all happened coincidentally. She knows more and is avoiding saying so. I point up to the count down clock that is now has less than 30 minutes remaining, "So what's with this?" I think I ask a little more gruffly than I meant to but I'm tired of games. I'm tired of tip toeing around my life.

Lee looks up at it clearly pretending she doesn't understand my question, "A clock" she responds.

"I know it's a clock. But it showed up right when you challenged me. You paraded out into the center of the field getting into the light like you knew it would be there. What's going on?" I demand.

After a slight pause she says, "I clearly have no idea what you're talking about."

Her answers are really making me angry. "You know damn well what I'm asking you! Snow! Was it Snow?"

I know Lee knows. She has to pause and to think about every answer she gives me. Snow is behind this, I just know it. "Victor Everdeen we are on the biggest stage in our world as we know it. You know why we're here. The WORLD WILL BE WATCHING us" she says emphasizing her words. "This is all a show, a show for the people."

She can't say it out loud, it would indicate how the Reapings were fixed for her and my sister and people might even question the validity of Rory's name being pulled and maybe hundreds more over the last 75 years of Hunger Games. But the way she pointed out how the world will be watching us, we are on a stage, why we (she and I) are here specifically, Snow placed her here to kill me and to kill me in a big theatrical way. Snow picked her out because he knew of her training and skill; after all she has been coming to the Capitol for years with a Victor.

It's still unknown to me whether he is holding something over her head to make her perform like a monkey but I won't. I refuse to play his game. "I won't do it" I say.

"Do what?" Lee asks.

"Perform for them. I'm not going to fight you" I finish.

Lee begins to slightly laugh as if I had said something completely unrealistic, "Of course you will."

"I won't" I say firmly.

Now Lee's eyes begin to narrow and I can see she is getting serious, "You will." Getting angry she says, "You're not some defenseless little girl. I will kill you."

"You'll do what you have to" I say. "But I won't put on a show for them, any of them." To emphasize my point I toss my bow, it's not far but the fact that I'm not holding it gets my point across. If the Capitol wants me to fight and get creamed by Lee then I'm going to do the opposite. If it costs me my life then so be it. I don't want to win only to be killed by a poisonous drink in a week. This is my stance for the rebellion which will be much better served by having me as a martyr anyway.

Lee no longer is looking at me with anger in her eyes. She seems to be looking at me for the first time with some admiration. But along with her admiration is a grin and a knowing look. A look that says she doesn't believe me, that she knows I will fight her. Lee looks at the clock above us that has now got less than 15 minutes remaining on it. She stands up and begins to walk away. She makes it about 30 feet before she stops and turns, "Katniss… Me and you we…. we're very different. But there's a lot the same too. We're fighters…. Survivors…. We realize when sacrifices have to be made and we make them" Lee reaches into her pants pocket to pull out something. I can't tell what it is from here because it's small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. She looks at it for a moment, "The problem is one of us is an unstoppable force….. and the other an immovable object. We both can't exist together."

Lee tosses the object toward me. I see the sunlight glint off of it as it twists and turns in the air. It's a circular object, a golden coin. I out stretch my hand and grab it out of the air. Lee doesn't stop to wait for me to respond to her gift she just continues her walk away. I open my hand up to look at the coin and then I see my MockingJay pin.

I'm instantly shocked and confused. How did she get this? I gave this to Rory on one of our first nights in the arena. He had it always pinned right to his jacket. I remember seeing it right as he and Lee went over the falls together. He had it, I know he did. Lee said she lost him, after she rescued me she never found him so how did she get this? Then it hits me, it hits me so hard I can't breathe. I lose feeling in my fingers and the pin falls to the ground. Lee never lost Rory, she sacrificed him for herself and this right here, her glory. She may have saved my life, but she used my unconsciousness to kill Rory and play me like a fool. Was it like with Lissa? Did she tell him to pick up a weapon to defend himself knowing full well he didn't stand a chance?

Anger flares up inside of me. No, anger isn't a strong enough word. I look up and I see Lee walking in the distance. Before I know it I've gotten up and am running to get my bow. With ridiculous speed I pick it up and take a shooting stance. My hand flies back to reach into my sheath for one of my 3 remaining arrows and finds nothing but air. I peer over my shoulder and realize I'm no longer wearing my sheath. I see it's still sitting by the Cornucopia where I left it when I pulled it off to count them in the first place. My eyes go back to Lee as I see her exit the range of my bow completely. She takes up her position at the opposite end of the open field awaiting the countdown clock to reach zero.

I know I said I wasn't going to play their game; I wasn't going to fight. But right now I can't let this slide. Rory trusted her, he trusted her and this is what she did to repay him. I'm going to avenge him. Right now I would rather there be no Victor at all than to have Lee win. I'm going to beat her; I need to beat her.

I go back to the Cornucopia and pick up the MockingJay pin from the ground. I remove my jacket since I will no longer need it and place the pin on my shirt. I grab the 3 arrows from my sheath my jacket and my bag and make my way into a starting position across from Lee. The distance between us is still much too far for my arrows but she will come and I will be ready. I open up my bag and pull out the bottle of lighter fluid and matches and I begin coating the tips of the arrow with the stuff and stab them into the ground next to me for easy reach. I then next empty the rest of the bottle on my jacket and light it up with a match.

The countdown clock makes it down to 2 minutes and I look down the way at Lee. She is looking me as well, we're staring each other down, my bow versus her sword. She is bouncing around, stretching her arms, legs, knees as if she were just preparing for a race, 60 seconds remaining. I know I can beat her. I have 3 arrows and distance and there is nothing she can do about that, 40 seconds remaining. Lee begins staring up at the sky completely puzzling me so I turn to see a parachute flying quite high. It flies over my head and far out to where Lee is standing and lands. I can't tell at all what it is she has just received, 20 seconds….. I grab, light, load and aim my first arrow down range. I look out past my blazing arrow tip to see Lee bend over looking completely confused by the late gift, 10 seconds… 9… 8.. 7. She unhooks it from the parachute and brings it up high. The size of it completely covers her chest 5.. 4.. and then I know exactly what it is, a shield, a big black metal arrow blocking shield with the huge Capitol emblem on the front.

* * *

We're getting down to the nitty gritty here! Okay what I really want to know is did I suprise you? Please leave a review, don't spoil it for new readers but in your review please tell me if I suprised you, if you thought the MockingJay Pin was going to make a reappearence? I'm thinking next chapter will be the last so give me a week or two to get it out. There will be a lot of detail when we find out what's been going on behind the scenes of the Hunger Games. PLEASE REVIEW


	30. Chapter 30

Suzanne Collins own Hunger Games

* * *

Three, two, one Lee who has now brought the shield up high begins advancing with caution toward me on the open plain. She is ducking her head behind the shield and I can only see her eyes. The shield is covering her entire torso and she is crouching enough so that even her upper thighs are being protected by it. The advantage I once had with my arrows has instantaneously been taken from me. Now I'm going to have to let Lee come much closer to me before I can risk taking a shot and even then it's going to be difficult because really the only part of Lee that isn't behind the shield is below her knees. There is nothing vital there and moving legs are a much smaller and harder target than a torso. There's even the possibility should I hit my target Lee might fight through the pain and continue to advance.

Lee, building up speed quickly makes it into my arrows range but I wait, I wait for my shot and when I find it, her left leg, I release. Lee must have been anticipating my course of action because with ease she quickly drops, slamming the base of her shield to the ground. The arrow deflected easily and bounces off the surface of Lee's shield while she crouches behind it. Lee instantly recovers after the arrow's impact and begins a full on charge hoping to use the time it takes me to reload to gain some ground.

Although it only takes mere moments for me to pluck another arrow from the ground and reload my bow Lee has gained a considerable amount. So much so that I begin to feel the pressure of her approach and I release my next arrow early. The arrow heads low and toward Lee's legs same as the other but this time it's a foot off mark and a complete miss. Even so, Lee took a running leap into the air as if she were jumping over it just in case and is now so close that she drops her shield completely and is flying toward me.

I begin to reach for my last arrow knowing now she is unprotected, now I can hit my target unhindered. But she is on me much faster than I had anticipated and I have to abandon the arrow completely. It falls to the ground from my hand as I'm forced to raise my bow high to block a high swing from Lee's sword. I'm immediately grateful that my bow is made from a light sturdy silver which can take the brunt of Lee's sword. However as the blade continues its downward course it slices through the string rendering my bow useless as an offensive weapon at all.

At this moment I make a costly mistake and do something I shouldn't, I take a moment to stare in shock at my bow. Willing that the damaged string I see before me is a mirage and that my bow is actually alright. It was really only a split second but in a fight for your life a split second can change everything. After Lee's downward motion from her sword she follows through with and upward one, an elbow that cracks the side of my face and I fly and fall hard.

I learn my lesson quickly and even though my vision is blurred momentarily, I scramble on my knees and hands not wanting to be caught beneath Lee. That kind of vulnerability I can not afford. The scramble might not have been necessary because she doesn't seem to be pursuing and even allows me to get to my feet, "Get up!" she calls to me, "Come on, get up Everdeen!"

I stand maybe 10 feet away, a hand to my cheek where if I live through this I undoubtedly will have a massive black and blue mark. "How could you? He trusted you?!" I yell at her, as I reach for the only weapon I have, my knife in my belt. I feel the anger and pain in me boiling over. It's really taking every emotional restraint I have to not fly at her uncontrolled but I know that would do me no good. Lee is too well trained. If I go at her unhinged she will annihilate me and quite frankly the odds are in her favor now even if I go at her with a sound plan.

"We've all got our jobs to do, Katniss" she says, "Nothing personal meant by it." I bend at the knees and raise my knife preparing my body for some sort of defensive movement. Lee cockily spins the sword in her hand a couple of times before she stops and looks at it as if examining it, then unexpectedly throws it aside. She reaches in her belt for her hand held knife and now we are on an even playing field. Come to think of it this move is not so surprising. Lee has enough confidence in herself to know she can beat me with just that knife and where is the glory in beating your opponent with all the cards stacked in your favor. So by trading out the sword I guess she feels like she is being more fair to me, her glory greater. Pish Posh! In my eyes my odds have barely changed.

"It was very personal to me!" I shout at her.

Lee comes forward and I hold it together enough to not back away. I'm concentrating, I'm watching for the signals in her movement. Trying to remember every piece of advice the hand to hand combat trainer gave me. She takes a swing and I duck the first and block the reverse, then counter it with and upward motion from my own knife that just barely misses under her chin. Lee backs away quickly with a small laugh surprised by my skill, which quite frankly I think was just dumb luck. She almost seems to be happy about this, maybe thinking of the show we're putting on for the Capitol by raising the level of our talent. "Nice one!" she says complimenting my move enjoying this far too much. I think back to earlier in the games when I thought Lee was simply narcissistic and now I would like to add 'completely and utterly insane'. "Show them what you got Katniss. Come on, show'em!" she says with her hand out and fingers motioning me forward in an obvious challenge. I know it might not have been smart but I accept.

I run forward angered by her taunting, angered by Rory, Lissa, and every other dead tribute that has played this game. I lunge forward with my knife, one swing, two swings, three. I'm swinging the blade wildly and I know there is absolutely no precision to it what so ever, but maybe that's why Lee keeps backing up. She is ducking my blows with ease but has not really found the opening to counter with one of her own. After four of five slices with my knife I finally make my mistake and I fly in too close to her body. After Lee ducks she does a move I've seen her do before and I should've know better. She catches my wrist flips under my arm and behind me, pulling my arm with her. I drop my knife instantly to prevent myself my plunging my own knife into my stomach.

Lee doesn't slam my hand into my stomach but brings it completely behind my back twisting my arm painfully and awkwardly. Lee has my arm pinned behind me. We are pressed tightly together my back to her chest. I begin struggling to free myself from her grasp but her other arm across my chest is holding me quite secure. That hand happens to be holding the knife but for some reason it's not to my throat even though it could easily be. Giving my arm one more twist that sends a pain all the way up to my shoulder, Lee leans in close to my ear, "You got more than that in you" she whispers.

That I do. My rage gets me through the pain in my arm and I slam my head backwards; I hear her "Arghhh!" as her nose breaks. She releases my arm, drops her knife and brings her hands to her nose. Her eyes are tearing and she's half doubled over in the pain, that's when I kick her. Blood flies high and sprays me as she topples backwards. Even though Lee took a huge hit she staggers immediately to get up but I won't let her. I plant my foot again in her abdomen sending her over to her back. I make a move to get on top of her, to take the high ground in this fight but Lee has her wits about her enough to use one of her feet to throw me over the top of her and I too land on the ground.

Lee has now made it up to her feet and is coming for me. I'm backing away, on the ground, on my ass and on my hands. I try to get up but am met with an impressive spinning kick right to my stomach. The air launched from my lungs as I'm thrown a few feet. I'm now on my stomach and side facing away from Lee completely. As my lungs take a moment that I know I really can't spare to re-inflate, I realize I am staring down at my last arrow, the one that I didn't have time to shoot. I try to casually grab it not wanting to draw Lee's attention to my new found weapon.

I feel Lee's approach before I even hear more of her taunting, "Come on, Katniss!" she says. "Get up. Big bad Victor need some help? The country's waiting on you!" I wait for Lee to reach me and when she is about to pull me up off the ground I pivot on the ground and kick her legs out from under her. She lands hard on her back and I know I caught her by surprise. With lightning speed I get up to my knees and slam the arrow in my fist down toward her chest. Lee is also very quick to recover and catches my hand with hers. We fight over the arrow as it is still pointed down toward her. I move both of my hands to the shaft and begin pressing down with all that I have.

Lee is powerful, the strength that she commands is unimaginable to me because with even all of my weight pushing down her arms hold steady. Her teeth are gritted sure, she is obviously exhausting a lot of strength to keep the arrow from driving into her chest but I'm beginning to think we're at a stale mate here. Lee maneuvers her grip around my hands enclosing my fingers inside hers. She begins squeezing my fingers so tightly I hear a pop, and instantly feel immense amounts of pain in one of my hands, but I couldn't pull them away from her grip now even if I wanted to. Lee begins to grin again and at any moment I know what's going to happen, I'm going to take a fist to the face just like I did last night, a fist I can't even block because of how her hands are on top of mine, and Lee is going to switch positions with me. Then I'm going to be the one in trouble.

But it doesn't happen, I grit my teeth, I grunt, I do all I can to fight through the pain and push down with my whole body, we are looking into each others eyes, our faces only about a foot apart. Lee leans up and says very quietly through her gritted teeth, "There she is. There's our MockingJay", as she continues to hold the arrow steady over her chest. I'm completely baffled by her words and I'm sure my face shows it. Mockingjay, is she looking at my pin? What in the world has that got to do with anything right now? Then she continues her soft whisper, "Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her I'm on my boat okay? Will you?"

Then she releases her grip on my hands and the arrow plunges downward. Right at this instant I couldn't stop my downward motion even if I wanted to. I'm too unbalanced, I've been putting too much of my own body weight behind the arrow. It plunges into her chest, I think right into her heart. Because of shear shock over what has just occurred between us I jolt up and back immediately trying to get off of her, wanting the answers. I only make things worse though when I pull back and yank the arrow out of her chest. It wasn't intentional, between her and my grip, the arrow's shaft had almost molded itself into my palm. The backside of the arrow's point pulls blood and pieces of her insides outside of her body.

Lee, who I know is nearly dead is half pulled by the exiting arrow and she rolls to a fetal position, her hand loosely covering the hole over her heart. It does nothing to stanch the flow of blood that is spewing from it. In her throat I can hear soft gargling and know that blood is filling it and within seconds I see some fly from her mouth in a cough. Her eyes are wide but they are not focused. I'm not sure if she can even see me. She is becoming more and more still until there is no movement from her at all. The whole event from the time I plunged the arrow into her chest until she died couldn't have been more than 10 seconds, maybe 15, but it felt excruciatingly long.

'Kaboom' the cannon goes off just to make it official. I sit there staring at her face. Her eyes never closed after she died so it's almost like she's staring right back at me. I feel tears starting in the corners of my eyes overwhelmed by another death. I bring up my hand to wipe them from the corner of my eyes but stop when I see them covered in blood, Lee's blood. I thought that I would feel better somehow avenging Rory but she didn't deserve to die. She wouldn't have killed Rory had we not been put in the games. The Games and the Capitol are the real enemies.

I wipe the blood from my hands on my pants. I do the best I can but the blood is still in creases between my fingers and nails. I stand up and make my way over to Lee. I kneel beside her and look into her face that looks so peaceful now. I use my thumb and forefinger to close her eyes. Looking down at her I can't help trying to figure out what her last words meant. "There's our MockingJay", what did that mean and tell who she's sorry? Did she let go of my hands on purpose or did they slip from her grip?

Thinking of my hands brought back to attention the pop and pain I felt earlier and still feel now. I look down to my left hand and realize my pinky seems to be turning black and blue quickly and I think it's sprained or even broken. Someone with that kind of grip on my hands didn't slip. She had to have let go but why would she do that? Why would she let me win the Games? She has been training her entire life for this moment. And I have no doubt at all she could have. Do the people watching even realize I won by a fluke. I doubt it. From their view it probably looked like I overpowered her.

The rampant thoughts that keep running in my brain are interrupted by the appearance of a hovercraft still quite far off. As it continues toward my direction I know to distance myself from Lee's body so that it will take her, and then another should appear to take me. I make it about 20 feet from Lee and as it gets closer I notice something dangling from the hovercraft already. Normally, a four prong claw descends from the belly of the hovercraft just as it is over the body so to have it dangling already has set me at alarm.

As it gets even closer I see that it is slightly swaying in the air and that makes no sense at all since I know the claw and the contraption that supports it to be very sturdy. Is it the rope ladder? For some reason am I being collected from the Games first? As the hovercraft gets even closer I realize I'm right about the ladder theory. It is the rope ladder dangling from the bottom of the hovercraft but that I was also right to be at alarm. Holding onto and riding at the bottom of the rope ladder are two Peacekeepers. This can not be good.

I begin backing away as it ascends getting closer and closer. If President Snow is sending in Peacekeepers he must mean to kill me. Or at the very least arrest me publically since just maybe the cameras are still rolling and then charge me with something ridiculous, then torture and kill me. I won't let that happen, I won't. I would rather die. I hope the cameras are still rolling. I want the last thing the rebels see me do is fight back. I look around me for a weapon. I see the bloodied arrow on the ground, which just won't do. I wish I still had a working bow. Then I spot the sword Lee tossed aside. I run to it and pick it up. I prepare to defend myself, to stand up to them. But now that I'm thinking about it if they have guns I probably won't even get a swing in. But no matter, the point is to be seen standing up to them. That is enough.

The hovercraft makes it over the open plain where Lee and I fought and lowers enough that the two Peacekeepers's boots hit the ground. Immediately they begin running my direction and sword raised, I begin running theirs.

* * *

Okay, So I didn't finish the story. There will be one more chapter. I don't know why my brain thought I could fit the fight and the behind the scenes stuff into one chapter. Honestly, this story is atleast double the size I thought it would originally be so thank you so much for everyone making it this far. I have been getting a lot of hits and good reviews so I thank you so much. PLEASE! let me know your thoughts in a review. I love reading them so much and it makes the hours typing worth it to know your excited about and enjoy my story. I would really like to reach 65-70 reviews so please leave one. Huge thanks to my review regulars too I swear your the reason I'm finishing this story. no lie.


	31. Chapter 31

Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games

* * *

After the Peacekeepers land on arena ground they immediately begin running toward me. One of them in particular is at a full on sprint and will be here in moments. Knowing that I must stand up to them, hold my ground if only for the benefit of the viewers. I hold my sword steady and make my way toward them as well. They outnumber me two to one; odds not in my favor, but oddly enough from what I can tell neither of them seem to be carrying guns, odds in my favor. No matter, these Peacekeepers could not have been sent here to congratulate me on my victory.

I'm moving toward the Peacekeepers, sword raised, my intentions of not going quietly being well made. At about 100 feet in between us the front Peacekeeper yells my name, "Katniss!" and I recognize the voice. I'm so completely baffled my run slows to just a walk while I try to figure out if it was real or not. Could it be real? Did I really hear it?

My confusion turns into elation when the front Peacekeeper rips off his white helmet to reveal Peeta's blonde hair and beautiful features beneath it. He's running to me and I drop the sword and run to him, "Peeta!" I shout. I leap into his arms and he wraps them around me so tightly I don't think he ever has intentions of letting me go. He picks me up and spins me in the air and I kiss his lips. Oh, how I missed Peeta. How I missed touching him and seeing his beautiful eyes. The entire arena fades from my peripheral vision and all I see is his face. Did I mention it was beautiful?

"Katniss" he says staring into my eyes, a smile so large on his face you'd think this was the happiest moment in his life.

"Peeta" I say staring back at him. I don't think either of us really have words to go with our names. We're just so happy to see each other alive. I never thought I would see Peeta again, never. I never planned to win the Hunger Games this year, it just kind of happened.

Our gazing at each other is interrupted by the second Peacekeeper flying by us in a sprint. That Peacekeeper has now also removed his helmet to reveal Finnick Odair. "Peeta, get her on board!" he yells not taking a moment to stop.

Peeta doesn't wait to be told twice and grabs my arm and starts to drag me toward the rope ladder that they rode down on. "Where's he going?" I ask as I struggle against Peeta slightly so I can look back to where Finnick has run off to.

"He's getting Lee" he says as he continues to drag me away.

"But she's dead" I say softly to Peeta. "There's nothing he can do for her. I killed her" I say feeling all of the weight of that statement.

"I know" he says with understanding in his voice, "He knows."

"Then why is he…" I start to ask but as if Peeta can read my mind he answers.

"Mags wants her" he states solemnly. Mags? Mags is on the hovercraft? Suddenly I'm terrified to face the woman whose grandchild I just killed. But before it has too much time to settle Peeta changes his tone to seriousness, "Come on, we've got to hurry! We've only got about 5 minutes to get out of here" he says with urgency. I'm still extremely confused as to why they're here in the arena with me and why we're on a tight schedule. But I no longer try to pry explanations out of him, if he says we have 5 minutes to get out of here then we need to move.

Peeta and I begin to climb the rope ladder as fast as we can and I only look down to see Finnick reach the bottom with Lee's body. We make it inside the hovercraft and as soon as we do Haymitch hits the switch that sends a current through the rope ladder and freezes Finnick to it. Immediately the rope begins to retract bringing Finnick and Lee up safely. Peeta and I man the rope ladder and Haymitch runs off toward the front of the hovercraft. He stands at the doorway looking into the pilots cabin, "Are we going to make it?" he asks someone I can't see.

"It's going to be close" I hear answered from a male voice inside the cockpit.

When Finnick reaches the opening Peeta and I help pull him and Lee's body inside, then the hatch closes. Haymitch yells back into the cockpit, "Punch it! Get us out of here."

I look around the inside of the hovercraft and I see a lot has obviously been going on in my absence. There are a lot people present, most of them I recognize as past Victors even if I can't recall all of their names at the moment. But the first people that really catch my eye are up against a wall lying on the floor, two unconscious men whose only clothes seem to be their boxers and sox. Each of them have gashes on their foreheads, they're tied and it's pretty obvious now where Peeta and Finnick got their uniforms.

"What the hell is going on here Peeta!" I yell more from excitement than anything.

But before Peeta can answer Haymitch is coming back into the cabin, "Everybody in your seats and buckle up. We're cutting it close!"

Peeta drags me to empty seats that are all lined up against the walls of the hovercraft. We strap in and this is really when I get a good look at everyone who is present. On my side of the cabin sits me, Peeta, two District 11 Victors, the man's name is Chaff but I can't recall the woman's right now, Portia and Haymitch. Also here is Effie and my prep team Venia, Flavious, and Octavia who are all strapped into their seats but all seem to be unconscious. Across from us sit two Victors that I recognize from District 3, three people I don't recognize at all but have camera equipment at their feet, a woman in her early 20's who's mumbling and hanging onto Finnick for dear life, and Mags. Draped across some empty seats lies Lee's body which has been covered by an emergency blanket to hide the blood as her head rests in Mag's lap.

Seeing Lee with Mags helps me remember her last words, "Tell her I'm sorry" and I know now exactly who Lee was referring to, her grandmother. Did Mags not know what Lee was going to do in the end? Part of me thinks I should say something, tell her Lee's last words, but somehow with all the excitement going on it doesn't seem to be the right moment. Seeing Lee's body in Mag's arms has completely deflated me and I grab Peeta's hand for comfort and reassurance. I entwine my fingers in with his, I lean into him, and I try to think of something else, anything else, "Peeta, what's going on? Why are Effie and my prep team unconscious?"

"Chloroform. We weren't sure if they'd come willingly and we couldn't leave them" he says. That explains their unconsciousness to me but that doesn't explain what's going on and as if he could read my mind he adds, "We're kind of… escaping."

"Escaping" I repeat.

"Yeah, it's a long story but after the last cannon was fired the force field disabled so a hovercraft could go in and get the body. Well…. we kind of kidnapped the pilot and stole the hovercraft. Plutarch sabotaged the Capitol's computer systems to keep the force feild down for our rescue but it's only going to stay down for as long as it takes their programmer to fix it, which we're guessing won't be more than 5 or 6 minutes after they saw us in the arena" Peeta tells me.

Plutarch? The Head Gamemaker is helping us escape? I start to ask one of probably a thousand questions that I have when I hear a female voice yell back from the cockpit, "We're reaching the force field's edge everybody! It's bust out or blow up time."

Everybody goes stiff and silent in the cabin, well except for the woman clinging to Finnick who begins squealing and clawing at his arm. He whispers something into her ear and although she still seems terrified she relaxes and lets him hold her. I grip Peeta's hand in mine and we all seem to be holding our breathe while we're waiting to either crash into the arena force field or pass through it unharmed. The seconds tick by and it seems like forever.

The tension in the cabin could be cut with a knife. After what seems a lifetime the girl inside the cockpit steps into view. I recognize her immediately to be Johanna Mason, a past Victor from District 7. She's wielding a nasty looking gun so I guess she's the one who is guarding the kidnapped pilot inside. A grin displays on her face as she delivers the news, "We made it!" and everyone in the cabin releases the breathe that they've been holding. Many of them begin congratulating Finnick, Peeta, Haymitch, and the man who steps outside of the cockpit, Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker for the Games.

"Well played everyone, well played" he says. He takes notice of me and makes his way over, "Especially you my dear. That was a brilliant performance. Incredible. People in the Districts and in the Capitol will be talking about it for years."

Performance? His glibness angers me. Through gritted teeth I respond "I wasn't performing. I was trying to stay alive."

As if it was unnecessary he says, "Oh, you didn't have to do that dear. Lee was taking care of it" he says. Wait? What? My mind is racing through his words to me. Okay, I know Lee dropped my hands and let the arrow plunge into her heart but what does that have to do with Plutarch?

"What?" I ask in an obvious confusion.

"She didn't tell you? I thought you two had worked that finale out together? The drama, how she was the stronger more dominant fighter and was taken down by a weaker opponent. Really the symbolism will not be lost on the rebels. It's going to play out really well when we use the footage for motivational propos" he says. My look says it all, "I guess not." Mags, Finnick, and I are staring daggers a Plutarch right now. If he notices it at all he doesn't show it but he does decide to leave, "I suppose it's time I call President Coin in 13 and inform her of what a wonderful extraction we've had" and he heads back to the cockpit.

District 13? District 13 is alive and well? I remember Bonnie and Twill telling me rumors about it but it was just that, rumors. I turn to Peeta and Haymitch, "Alright I need someone to start from the beginning and tell me what's going on!"

Peeta begins to open his mouth but Haymitch stops him. Haymitch gets both of us to unbuckle from our seats and leads us to the cargo hold which is a small room with some crates toward the back of the hovercraft. Haymitch makes sure the door to the room is secure. We all take seats on a couple of crates, Haymitch facing Peeta and I. "Plutarch is a District sympathizer and has been working with under cover rebel forces to over throw the Capitol for years" he says. "After your berry incident last year you were tapped to be the rebellions symbol. They're calling you The MockingJay" he says looking at me.

"Lee called me that. Right before she died she said, 'There's our MockingJay.' I thought she was looking at my pin" I tell them.

"No, she was looking at you" he answers. Haymitch pauses for a moment his hands rubbing his face and sliding through his disheveled hair indicating how obviously uncomfortable he is talking about all of this. Then Haymitch reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a flask and takes a quick drink before he continues, "Since Plutarch took over as head Gamemaker this year he was able to find out about Lee and Prim being fixed into the Games and how President Snow was counting on you to volunteer for Prim. President Snow knew of Lee's abilities since she's traveled to the Capitol for years and he was trying to guarantee your death. Obviously the rebellion didn't want their 'Symbol' killed in the Games so Plutarch made a visit to District 4. What President Snow didn't count on is even after all these years' Victor Mags' family are still rebel sympathizers, her father being a general in the original uprising. Plutarch spoke to Lee and I'm not sure what he said but he convinced Lee that you needed to get out of the Hunger Games, not her, and that they needed to do it a big flashy way, make you out to be this 'big against all the odds champion' to motivate any still on the fence to follow you."

Haymitch has me hanging onto every word. I've been used by this invisible rebellion and what's worse is they still want to keep using me. There's one more thing though, worse than anything he has said so far. He knew, "You knew! You knew at the Reaping and you never told me!" I yell at him as Peeta holds me back. What I really want to do right now is rake my nails down Haymitch's face and scar him the way he has scarred me.

Haymitch sighs but nods slightly. I settle down and he continues, "There's nothing I could do about it. The President put Prim's name in and if you had known you would've done something stupid like run. Then you would've gotten caught and Snow would've had a legitimate reason to publically whip and execute you. That's all he would've needed Katniss, one reason to make an example of you" he defends himself. After a brief pause he starts up again, "Plutarch came to me about a month ago and asked me if I thought there were any way we could get you and Lee together as allies in the arena because it would be much easier for her to protect you that way. I told him 'No way, Katniss is a loner'. So Lee came up with the plan to eliminate the Careers at the Cornucopia, they figured that if the tough competition was gone right away you'd be able to defend yourself against the weaker ones. That's why Lee was trying to find District 1 so badly, they got away. She was in there trying to get you out. She was in there having to make the tough decisions, the ones we knew you couldn't. Like Lissa."

"You mean like Rory!" I spit back at him. "How dare you…" and Peeta interrupts me.

"She didn't" Peeta says.

I turn to look at Peeta who has almost completely stayed out of this conversation, "What?" I ask.

"She didn't kill Rory" he tells me firmly.

"But how? I mean she had the MockingJay pin I gave him. She had to have" I say.

"She didn't Katniss. After she saved you she raced a hovercraft to his body and got the pin" Peeta tells me. "Everything she told you was true the first time; she lost him over the falls, and then saw you, the only difference is she did find his body. It was just too late to do anything about it. I think she thought she could use the pin to make you kill her later. If that makes sense" he tells me.

It does make sense. I know it does because when she showed me that pin I did connect it to Rory's death. It sent me into a rage and no amount of reasoning could have made me want to keep her alive. I would've wanted no Victors this year over having Lee as one. "Wait, you said Snow fixed in Lee and Prim. You didn't mention Rory, I don't believe for a second that was random, Snow fixed in Rory too. Right?"

Haymitch and Peeta exchange glances with each other almost scared to answer the question. "Katniss" Haymitch says in a voice that almost pleads for me to remain calm. "Snow wouldn't have wanted you to look like a hero to the Districts, protecting the weak. He would've wanted you alone, hiding, running. That's why he didn't let Peeta back in."

"So you're telling me Rory's name was random" I say.

Haymitch gives Peeta a look and Peeta actually takes hold of me at the shoulders like he's preparing to hold me in an outburst. This is going to be bad, "First off don't kill the messenger, I didn't know what was going to happen" Haymitch pleads and then continues with, "When Plutarch came to ask me about an alliance between you and Lee a month ago my exact words were "No way, Katniss is a loner. There's no way she'd ally with anyone… except family."

After he finishes they both look at me and I look at them. That doesn't explain to me how Rory's name got chosen he's not… family. To viewers he's my family though, my cousin. But Snow didn't want me to look like a hero, Haymitch said so himself the only people who would want me to look like a hero would be the people trying to start an uprising and there's no way they had any access to…. Plutarch Heavensbee, the new Head Gamemaker had access and could rig the reaping. What better way to make your symbol look like a hero than have her protect a young family member.

I try to leap out of my seat but Peeta's reflexes are too quick and I find that I'm caught in his strong arms. I struggle against his body tears streaming from my eyes. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Plutarch Heavensbee. All he cares about is his show, manipulating people and situations to get their best performances. It's not right. It's not right. Does he not get that we're people, not pawns that can be used for his motivations. As Peeta holds onto me tightly and I strain to break loose we fall to the floor and knock over a stack of crates that tumble to the ground with a large crash. I'm yelling but it's nothing intelligible.

Unable to break Peeta's grip I calm down and then Haymitch helps both of us up. "How much of this did you know Peeta?" I ask him. The anger in my voice I'm sure making me sound accusatory.

"Nothing" he says and as if to defend himself further, "I didn't find out anything until I began working with Finnick, after you and Lee had allied."

"Finnick and Mags, how much did they know?" I ask immediately feeling concern for Mags.

"Finnick knew" Peeta answers.

"Mags didn't" says Haymitch softly. "She found out about the same time Peeta did and wasn't happy about it" then realizing how that might sound to me Haymitch finishes, "Not that she has anything against you, it's just"

"Lee was her family" I finish his sentence and both of them give slight nods.

"What if I don't want to be the symbol of the rebellion? How come no on bothered to ask me about that? I didn't want anyone to die for me." I say to no one in particular and just then Finnick Odair enters the room. With the crash of the crates his intentions were probably to make sure I hadn't killed someone.

"Because you don't always get to pick and choose what you're destined for" he tells me. "There's a dead girl out there who believed in you. She believed in what you could accomplish so much that she gave up what she's been training for her whole life."

"I always got the impression I annoyed her" I respond.

For the first time Finnick cracks a smile, "Oh, you did" he assures me and the tension lightens in the room just a bit. "But that doesn't change what's happened. She got you out to lead the rebellion against the Capitol. Your not going to make her sacrifice pointless are you?" he asks.

I look up into his eyes as he stands looking heartbroken down at me and shake my head. Of course I can't now, not after all the lives lost, all the steps taken to ensure my win, and to ensure the rebellion. We need a world with out the Capitol, we do. I just always thought I would be dead, a martyr to the cause, someone's face they could put on banners to incite the crowds. I never thought I would be leading the rebellion. "Yeah, yeah I'll be the MockingJay I tell him.

"Good" Finnick says. "It's going to take a few hours to get to District 13 but when we do we're going to start to make them pay Katniss; to make them pay for Lee, for Rory, and for all the others that came before them." Finnick reaches out and embraces me in a hug and I don't feel any resentment coming from him the way I would think someone who just lost their friend, their tribute will feel toward the winner.

He releases me from our embrace and I back away from him. I look into the eyes of the three men in the room. They have all fought so hard, sacrificed so much to see me to this point. I don't feel like a leader. I feel like a girl from the Seam who has just barely had enough will power to survive all of this. What they ask of me is so beyond what I thought I was capable of but maybe that's the point, the weak overpowering and outnumbering the strong. I mean, that was the same strategy Lee applied at the Cornicopia; to show all the Districts that if we unite together we can topple this evil regime. I take Peeta's hand in mine and say to everyone in the room, "May the odds be ever in our favor."

* * *

That's it! Whew! Thank you so much for reading my No Quarter Quells rewrite of Catching Fire. I do hope you enjoyed it and considering you went through over 100,000 words and 31 chapters to get here, I assume you did. In the reviews a couple have asked if I plan a sequel, uhmm... That would be ideal yes, but I have to say not to expect it right away. It took a lot to write this and I would like to give my attention to an original peice for right now but in a few months or so definately maybe. PM me some ideas if you have them because I do want to write more Finnick, Mags, and Johanna, I love those characters. But do check back because I love Hunger Games and I don't think I can leave it for long.

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more people will take a chance and read this story. Please Review and I have to admit after working this hard on something I like to get the pat on the back.


End file.
